11-13
by Saeko Hichoru
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATED - Ketika sang surya pagi menembus sela-sela jendela, Kyuhyun tersadar, ternyata dia tidur di dekapannya. Kyuhyun pun merapat sama eratnya. Di sini, di balik tubuhnya, ia dapat melihat sinar matahari pagi membelai wajahnya yang rupawan dan melukiskan segala keindahan di sana. /Kyumin fanfiction/BoysLove/Remake/Warning Inside/DLDR/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

**11-13**

(Flying, Deep in The Night)

.

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

**Genre :**

Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Warning :**

Yaoi (Boys Love), Typo(s), OOC, AU, Adult Content, Confusing Plot, Over

.

It's a REMAKE fanfiction~!

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

_I can hold on your pretty hand, fly in the night sky toward the castle.._

.

* * *

><p><strong>The Point Cafe, Seoul.<strong>

_Awal Oktober 2012._

.

Seorang lelaki setengah telanjang sedang menari dan meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya di atas panggung pertunjukan itu. Ia menari layaknya seorang penghibur. Seorang _exhibitionist_. Menggoda. Menggairahkan.

Ia mengikuti alunan musik yang memekakkan telinga dan _cyberlight_ pun mengikuti ke mana arah langkahnya, yang dengan bangga memamerkan lekukan tubuh indahnya kepada setiap pengunjung _club_. Tak satupun mata yang rela berkedip melihat aksinya.

Aksi seorang _striptease_.

Ia mulai membuka kaitan celana jeans dan memamerkan merk _underwear_ terkenalnya. Terus dan perlahan, celana itu terbuka hingga ke bawah. Sampai akhirnya ia hanya menggunakan celana pendek sepangkal paha yang semakin memperjelas lekuk-lekuk indah di sekujur tubuhnya. Dada bidangnya, perut seksi ramping dengan _abs_ samar, betis yang indah dan pantat yang 'penuh' terangkat. Benar-benar sempurna sebagai seorang lelaki.

Sudah bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada lelaki _exhibitionist_ tersebut. Gerakannya semakin erotis, seolah klub ini memang diperuntukkan khusus baginya dan hanya ia seorang yang berada di sini.

Tak lama kemudian, ia pun berjalan mengelilingi panggung sebelum akhirnya turun sambil tetap bergoyang mengikuti irama musik yang berdentum itu. Di sana, ia diraba, dibelai, dimanjakan, mungkin juga dizinahi.

_Let's play, he's the King tonight!_

Seorang wanita paruh baya tidak sabar lagi untuk melanjutkan "permainan" mereka. Tapi sayang, permainan sang lelaki harus berakhir malam itu, di tempat itu.

Tetapi tidak di tempat lain..

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

Paginya ia terbangun dengan pening yang teramat sangat mendera kepalanya. Dengan segenap tenaga yang ia kumpulkan, ia melirik tubuh wanita yang semalaman telah memiliki dirinya seutuhnya.

"Pagi, Sayang. Sudah bangun ya?" kata wanita itu sambil menarik selimut sebatas dadanya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?"

"_Of_ _course_," ia mengerling manja. "Permainanmu semalam luar biasa."

Dikecupnya sekilas ujung bibir lelaki itu, lalu ia membalasnya dengan kecupan yang lebih liar.

"Sesuai perjanjian kita tadi malam." Dan lembaran ratusan ribu won telah berpindah tangan ke lelaki itu. "Sengaja aku kasih lebih karena kau sangat hebat semalam," tambahnya.

"_Thank_ _you, baby_."

Tanpa basa basi lagi lelaki itu langsung mengambil secarik kertas yang tersedia di atas meja. Ia menulis sebuah nama dan sederet nomer _handphone_ di sana.

_Cho Kyuhyun._

_010-4009-9913_

"_Keep in contact, oke_?"

Dan lelaki itu pun berlalu dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Embassy Platinum, Seoul, 01:20 am.<strong>

Suasana nampak begitu ramai malam itu. Ditengah hingar-bingar suara musik yang menghantam gendang telinga, terlihat sebuah rombongan yang baru datang dan langsung menyita perhatian seantero _club_.

"_Yo_! _What's up guys_? Lama tidak terlihat. Kemana saja, _darling_?" Seorang lelaki jangkung berambut coklat menyala menyapa salah satu wanita di antara rombongan itu.

"Sibuk mengurus _namja_."

"Wow! Yang mana _namjachingumu_? Ini?" sangka lelaki itu pada satu-satunya pria di antara mereka.

"Bukan, ini Kyuhyun. Temanku. Kyu, kenalkan. Ini Zhoumi.."

"Kyuhyun." Dan mereka pun berkenalan singkat sambil berjabat tangan.

Zhoumi adalah salah satu dari tiga bersaudara pemilik klub ini. Dia yang paling bungsu sekaligus yang paling populer di antara kakak-kakaknya. Dan wanita yang memperkenalkannya pada Kyuhyun itu adalah salah seorang pengunjung tetapnya, namanya Ryeowook.

"Mana yang lainnya? Tumben masih sepi?" Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru klub. Meski kesannya sok _cool_, namun sebenarnya ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Tenang, dia pasti datang, sebentar lagi," Zhoumi mengedip genit, menggoda Ryeowook.

.

Ternyata malam ini mereka sedang berada di _party_ Ryeowook _line_. Karena hampir semua yang ada di sana kenal dengan Ryeowook.

"Kabarnya Yesung sudah putus dengan Hyejin," Zhoumi lagi-lagi membuka pembicaraan.

"_That's right_! Maka dari itu Ryeowook jadi super gencar untuk mendekati dia!" Eunhyuk, _yeoja_ berambut pirang sebahu itu ikut mencerocos.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook adalah teman dekat Kyuhyun, dan bisa dikatakan jika mereka adalah sahabat karib, karena di samping mereka bertiga adalah teman kuliah, mereka juga sama-sama memiliki hobi yang _match_; _clubbing_, raja dan ratu _party_, suka gonta ganti pacar dan tentunya, sama-sama 'nakal'.

Satu lagi laki-laki di antara mereka adalah Donghae, dari mereka berempat, hanya Donghae yang tidak kuat mabuk. Donghae di _gank_ mereka bagai _alarm_ berjalan. Menjadi satu-satunya yang tetap bisa terjaga dalam keadaan sadar sampai pagi membuat dia secara naluriah akan mengingatkan teman-temannya jika mereka sewaktu-waktu kebablasan.

Jam sudah menunjuk ke digit 02:30. Di tengah _party_ berlangsung, tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila muncul di kepala Kyuhyun,

"Mm, _guys_, aku punya ide!" teriak Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk cs.

"Apa?"

"Kalian lelang aku! Nanti kita _open_ _booth_ lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Hah? Kau serius?" Donghae nampak terkejut kali ini.

"Serius! Hitung-hitung uangku juga sudah menipis," sahut Kyuhyun mantap.

"Sumpah, kau gila, Kyu!" Kali ini Eunhyuk yang ragu-ragu.

Namun tanpa diduga, Ryeowook langsung naik ke atas _stage_ dan berhadapan dengan penonton yang lain. Sontak, semua mata tertuju padanya.

Disusul Kyuhyun dengan langkah arogannya mengikuti Ryeowook menaiki _stage_ tersebut.

"Halo..!" Ryeowook menyapa dengan suara melengkingnya. "Buat _yeoja_ _deul_ yang ada di sini, _namja_ ini ganteng, tidak?" Teriak Ryeowook sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

Dalam sepersekian detik, terdengar koor "wooo.." dari segala penjuru. Rupanya wanita mungil itu berhasil menyita perhatian seluruh klub.

"Boleh juga untuk cuci mata tuh," seorang _yeoja_ berambut merah sebahu berteriak kecentilan.

"Tapi _body-_nya oke kan?" sahut wanita lain dari sisi yang berbeda.

Tanpa ragu Ryeowook menarik paksa kaus biru yang Kyuhyun kenakan sehingga kini Kyuhyun pun _shirtless_. Koor "wooaaaahhh" langsung terdengar kompak.

"Nah! Ayo, siapa yang bisa membayar paling tinggi, dia bisa membawa pulang _namja_ tampan nan seksi ini!" Ryeowook mulai menggebu-gebu.

"Lima ratus ribu won!" Tawaran pertama dari seorang wanita paruh baya di ujung sana.

"Satu juta won!" Kata seorang _yeoja_ cantik berusia dua puluh lima tahunan. Kyuhyun diam-diam berharap jika _yeoja_ itu pemenangnya.

"Ada lagi?" Lengkingan Ryeowook semakin memanas. Sesekali ia ikut menggoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti hentakan musik.

"Satu setengah juta!", kali ini tawaran berasal dari seorang laki-laki bertubuh kekar yang masih mengenakan jas kantornya.

"Gila!" Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tawarannya selangit, namun tidak mungkin Kyuhyun menerima laki-laki.

"Dua juta won!" _yeoja_ cantik tadi kembali menawar.

"Dua setengah juta!" laki-laki itu tidak mau kalah.

Ryewook sontak melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. "_Namja_? _Get_ _it_?"

Kyuhyun mematung. Perasaan takut, bingung sekaligus tak percaya tiba-tiba memberondongnya. Bagaimana bisa harga dirinya dipertaruhkan hanya dengan harga dua setengah juta won oleh seorang pria?

"_Come_ _on_, _sexy_ _boy_. Kita habiskan malam ini bersama-sama!"

"Mati kau Cho!" batin Kyuhyun nelangsa.

"Ehm, _sorry_," akhirnya Ryeowook angkat bicara lagi. Seperti membaca raut ketakutan di wajah Kyuhyun, ia pun berusaha untuk menengahi, "Ajang ini hanya untuk _yeoja_. Jadi maaf, tawaran Anda tidak berlaku, _ahjussi_."

"Hah? Mana bisa seperti itu! Aku tidak terima!" Serta merta lelaki itu langsung maju ke _stage_.

Dan sebelum suasana bertambah ricuh, datanglah petugas _security_ yang seketika menyeret paksa pria itu untuk segera keluar dari klub.

"Dengar bangsat! Urusan kita belum selesai!"

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Alkohol, asap rokok, dentuman bass, teriakan, mata yang memerah, dan keringat lelah seperti tumpang tindih dalam benak Kyuhyun. Namun entah mengapa, Kyuhyun menikmati semuanya. Bermandikan dosa, enak sekaligus menjijikkan.

Kyuhyun mempererat pelukan Joy di pinggangnya. Joy, wanita yang berhasil memenangkan persaingan untuk memperebutkan Kyuhyun seharga dua juta won.

Gila! Namun nikmat. Kyuhyun bukan yang pertama kalinya melakukan aksi gila seperti ini.

"Kyu, aku dan Donghae lanjut ke The Point. Kau bagaimana?" Nampak Eunhyuk yang sudah bersiap 'cabut' dengan Donghae.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku mungkin akan langsung ke hotel bersama Joy," Kyuhyun mengerling nakal pada Joy.

"Ryeowook bagaimana?"

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah Ryeowook yang rupanya sudah mabuk berat. Ada Kyungsoo di sampingnya yang menemani, Kyuhyun dan Eunhae pun tidak ambil pusing lagi.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Joy sudah dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah hotel yang letaknya tinggal 2 kilometer lagi. Namun ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya menancap gas sedalam mungkin, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam memacu kecepatan dan memepet Ford milik Joy.

Turunlah seseorang dari mobil tersebut. Seorang lelaki. Tenyata _namja_ kekar itu lagi.

"Kau lagi rupanya! Mau apa lagi?" Tantang Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya mau KAU!"

"Cih, _sorry_!" Kyuhyun mencebik meremehkan.

"Apa lebihnya jalang itu? Jelas-jelas aku mampu membayarmu lebih tinggi!"

"Karena dia perempuan!" jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"Kau menolakku hah?" Lelaki itu mulai naik pitam.

"_Calm_ _down_, aku bukan homo−"

Buagh!

Seketika bogem mentah mendarat ke wajah Kyuhyun. Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat melawan, muncul lelaki kekar lain dari dalam mobil hitam itu, mereka menghajar Kyuhyun habis-habisan hingga ia pun tak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah sinar lampu mobil yang berangsur-angsur memudar, bau aspal yang bercampur anyir darah dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Hingga ia sedikit sadar jika ia di papah oleh seseorang ke dalam mobil.

Seorang laki-laki.

Tetapi akhirnya pandangan Kyuhyun mulai kabur, semakin kabur dan ia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Miracle Apartment, Seoul, 08:24 am.<strong>

Sinar matahari merembes dari celah jendela dan membangunkan sesosok lelaki dari ketidaksadarannya.

"Ouch," Kyuhyun merasakan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya saat itu. Dalam keadaan setengah sadarnya ia mencoba menelaah ruangan tempat ia sekarang berada.

Sebuah kamar, bernuansa hitam putih. Dinding berwarna putih pucat. Beberapa perabotan terbuat dari kayu berwarna hitam dan campuran _dark_ _oak_. Sebuah ruangan dengan konsep minimalis.

Lalu mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang tidur di sofa di sudut ruangan ini. Seorang lelaki.

'Siapa dia? Dimana ini? Bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini?' Kyuhyun sungguh merasa asing dengan semuanya.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya namun tiba-tiba sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi.

"Aduh.." Kyuhyun kembali merintih.

Seketika seseorang yang sedang tidur itu terbangun dan semata-mata langsung beranjak menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau sadar juga," katanya dengan senyum mengembangnya. "Kau belum sembuh benar, jadi jangan banyak bergerak dulu, _oke_?"

"Aku di mana? Dan kenapa aku bisa sampai sini?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Tadi malam aku menemukanmu pingsan di pinggir jalan dalam kondisi babak belur," jawabnya sambil mengompres kening Kyuhyun dengan telaten.

"Lalu kau kubawa ke mobilku dan sekarang kau sedang berada di _apartment-_ku," lanjutnya.

Ada jeda beberapa saat. Kyuhyun menatap matanya dan lelaki itu juga menatap mata Kyuhyun. Seketika Kyuhyun terenyuh, ada binar ketulusan di sepasang bola mata rubah itu.

Dengan perlahan lelaki itu mengompres pelan luka di sekitar pelipis, pipi dan ujung bibir Kyuhyun. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun belum pernah diperhatikan seperti ini sebelumnya. Oleh seorang lelaki tentunya.

"Kau.. Namamu siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada setengah meringis.

"Sungmin. Namaku Lee Sungmin," lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun," dan Kyuhyun pun membalas uluran tangan itu.

Genggaman tangan yang lembut sekaligus kokoh,

"Eung, Kyuhyun. Aku akan membeli sarapan dulu di bawah, kau istirahatlah dulu, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dan jangan banyak bergerak," Sungmin mewanti-wanti sambil menyelimuti Kyuhyun. Dan ia pun berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Sepeninggalan Sungmin, Kyuhyun memperhatikan seluruh sudut ruangan itu, dan matanya tertuju pada rak dengan berbagai botol minuman bermacam merk terpajang di sana. Dan sebagaian besar adalah botol _wine_.

Tidak lama, Sungmin kembali sambil membawa nampan lengkap dengan semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu hangat.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus sarapan dulu, Kyu." Dengan hati-hati Sungmin menyuapi Kyuhyun. Dari situ Kyuhyun melihat rona ketulusan yang terpancar dari wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin. Seorang lelaki berpawakan tidak lebih dari seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter. Tidak gendut dan tidak kurus. Kalau bisa dibilang, Sungmin itu padat berisi. Istilah nakalnya, montok.

Perangainya lemah lembut meski sebenarnya ia sangat cekatan. Dan wajahnya yang bersih putih itu, Kyuhyun bahkan awalnya mengira jika Sungmin adalah seorang perempuan.

"Kau sudah kerja atau masih kuliah?" Kyuhyun mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Sudah bekerja."

"Oh ya? Dimana?" Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut kali ini. Wajah Sungmin bahkan terlihat 5 tahun lebih muda dari dirinya.

"Hehe.. Suatu hari kau pasti tahu," Sungmin hanya cengar-cengir tanpa menjawabnya.

"Kau suka minum _wine_?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil menatap ke arah rak penyimpanan botol-botol _wine_ Sungmin.

"Eung itu.. _Ne_, aku suka sekali minum _wine_. Bahkan menggilai. Hehe."

.

Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun merasa ada yang berbeda dalam hidupnya. Ia benar-benar menemukan teman dan sahabat dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Sungmin memberikan segala perhatian secara tulus kepada Kyuhyun tanpa diminta.

Selama tiga hari penuh Kyuhyun menginap di _apartment_ Sungmin, dan Sungmin akan selalu ada untuk Kyuhyun, bahkan saat ia pulang malam pun, Sungmin akan selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk melewati malam-malam sepi hanya dengan mengobrol atau bercanda. Sederhana, tetapi semuanya tulus, tidak dibuat-buat.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang saat ini sedang ia alami. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia nyaman berada di sisi Sungmin.

.

.

.

Hari keempat, kondisi Kyuhyun yang sudah jauh lebih baik membuat ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke _boarding_ _house_ nya.

"Pokoknya kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, lapar atau apa, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menghubungiku," pesan Sungmin yang saat itu mengantar Kyuhyun pulang ke kosnya.

"Siap!" Kyuhyun pura-pura berpose hormat.

"Dan ingat, jangan banyak beraktivitas dulu. Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan _clubbing_ dulu, jangan begadang dulu. Setidaknya sampai kau benar-benar sembuh. Lagi pula kau sebentar lagi harus ujian semester kan?" sekali lagi Sungmin mengoceh panjang lebar bagai ibu yang memberi pesan ke anak bungsunya.

"Beres, Tuan Putri.. Hehe.." Kyuhyun mengacak pelan surai hitam Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin sontak cemberut.

Kyuhyun suka sekali memanggilnya 'Tuan Putri', padahal sudah seratus kali ia menolak dengan panggilan itu. Demi Tuhan, dia pria! Tulen!

"Sungmin, aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu. Hh, mimpi apa aku bisa berurusan dengan gerombolan algojo seperti mereka."

Sungmin lantas tersenyum simpul, "Tidak perlu mimpi untuk bertemu orang-orang seperti mereka. Satu kejadian itu tragedi. Tetapi jika mengulang kejadian yang sama, itu namanya kebodohan."

'Wow!' Begitu dewasanya seorang Lee Sungmin. Ia selalu mampu membuat Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata.

'Siapa sebenarnya Sungmin?'

Tetapi siapa pun ia, ia telah terlanjur hadir dan mengubah pola pandang Kyuhyun, bahwa umur bukanlah tolak ukur kedewasaan seseorang.

Lee Sungmin. Dua puluh lima tahun. Tetapi sama dewasanya dengan lelaki berumur empat puluh tahunan.

Kyuhyun sekali lagi mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan karena telah dipertemukan dengan seseorang seperti Sungmin.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

Kyuhyun melenggang santai ke arah parkiran motornya. Hari ini ia sudah menyelesaikan ujian semesternya dengan sempurna. Dan karena jam kuliahnya hanya sampai jam dua belas siang, ia pun berpikir untuk mengajak Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berkumpul.

Lelaki berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu menyalakan _handphone-_nya, berniat untuk mengirim pesan ke Ryeowook, namun sebelum itu tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran tentang Sungmin. Sudah satu minggu ia tidak mengetahui kabar Sungmin karena jadwal ujiannya, ia bahkan tidak memiliki nomor _handphone_ Sungmin.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun memacu motornya ke _apartment_ Sungmin.

.

.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sungmin.

'Pencet? Tidak? Pencet? Tidak?' Belum pernah Kyuhyun merasa se-berdebar ini sebelumnya.

'Oh, _come_ _on_ Kyu! Dia hanya Sungmin! Apa yang kau pikirkan?' Suara di hati Kyuhyun berlomba menenangkan.

'Ding .. Dong ..'

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memencet bel kamar Sungmin.

Lima menit kemudian, seseorang di dalam sana membukakan pintu.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Putri.."

"Eh? Kyu?" Sungmin muncul dari balik pintu dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Kau sedang tidur ya? Aku mengganggu tidak?"

"_Aniya_, aku sudah bangun dari tadi, kok. Ohya, maaf kamarku berantakan," katanya malu-malu.

"Baru pulang dugem?" selidik Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak mungkin lah. Aku ada _shift_ malam," jawab Sungmin enteng.

Kyuhyun sempat termenung sesaat, '_shift_ malam'? Sebenarnya Sungmin itu bekerja di mana?

"Kyu aku mandi dulu ya," pamitnya lagi sebelum menghilang ke balik pintu kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun meletakkan ranselnya dan memilih untuk membuka gorden kamar Sungmin agar cahaya matahari masuk sehingga ruangan tidak terlalu pengap.

Lalu pandangannya beralih pada kertas-kertas yang sedikit berceceran di lantai dekat ranjang Sungmin. Saat itulah Kyuhyun menemukan secarik kertas bergambarkan sketsa lukisan menggunakan pensil. Ternyata itu adalah sketsa wajah pria.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan baik-baik lukisan itu, walaupun nampak samping, tetapi rambutnya, bentuk matanya, bibirnya, sepertinya tidak asing bagi Kyuhyun. Mirip dengan..

Dirinya?

Namun Kyuhyun menepis anggapan konyol itu. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke sisi kanan-bawah lukisan itu. Ada sebuah kata-kata dengan tulisan tangan rapi kecil-kecil di sana,

_'I want to stay close to you, no matter what, because I love you.' -LSM_

Sebelum muncul berbagai macam pikiran, segera Kyuhyun letakkan lukisan itu di tempatnya semula.

Tepat beberapa detik setelahnya, Sungmin sudah keluar dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih segar dengan kaus hitam _v_-_neck_, celana pendek selutut dan handuk putih di lehernya.

Melihat penampilan Sungmin yang seperti itu, Kyuhyun jadi dapat melihat jika badan Sungmin sebenarnya cukup bagus. Ternyata tidak hanya wajahnya yang mulus, namun kulit lengannya, bahkan kakinya pun sangat mulus. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan _yeoja_.

"Kau sudah makan siang, Kyu?" tanyanya sembari menjemur handuknya di dekat balkon kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mengikutinya dan mendudukkan diri di kursi malas yang ada di balkon Sungmin.

"Belum, bagaimana jika setelah ini kita makan keluar?"

"Ide bagus!" Sungmin nampak bersemangat.

"Oh ya, bagaimana lukamu? Sudah baikan?", katanya tiba-tiba sambil bersimpuh di hadapan Kyuhyun dan menatap wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Kyuhyun sempat terperanjat bukan main. 'Mau apa dia?'

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..!

Sontak jantung Kyuhyun berdegub lebih kencang. Entah apa yang ia rasakan hingga jantungnya berdegub sekencang itu. Lalu ia pun menatap mata Sungmin, dan Sungmin juga balas menatap mata Kyuhyun. Dua pasang mata bertemu. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menemukan satu ketulusan di sana.

Tiba-tiba ada sensasi aneh yang muncul di hati Kyuhyun. Belum pernah Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi seperti itu sebelumnya. Menatap Sungmin, ia merasa menemukan bagian lain dari dirinya yang hilang. Berada di sampingnya, Kyuhyun merasa nyaman bagai menemukan rumah sejatinya. Lalu cepat-cepat ia menepis sensasi aneh itu.

"Kita akan makan siang dimana?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eeh.. Itu.. Iya.. Terserah kau saja," jawab Sungmin gugup.

.

.

Acara makan siang mereka berakhir sebelum senja tanpa bisa diduga. Bersama Sungmin, waktu terasa tidak berkonstanta.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju kos, Kyuhyun memacu motor balapnya dengan perasaan aneh.

_'Apa yang aku pikirkan? Sungmin hanyalah Sungmin. Aku namja, dia juga namja. Tetapi mengapa ada sedikit sisi dari Sungmin yang membuatnya berbeda dari teman-temanku kebanyakan? Aish, perasaan apa ini?'_

.

.

**11-13**

**To Be Continue**

.

.

* * *

><p>Apa ini? heningsejenak/

FF macam apa sebenernya ini? T_T *desperate*

Ternyata susah ya nge-remake novel.. ;w; apalagi pake karakter Kyumin.. huhu.. *berguling di dada donghae*

Seriusan, butuh banyak2 saran dan pendapat buat my first Kyumin ini..

Maaappp banget kalau feels-nya kurang dan OOC-nya parah.. T_T

Tujuan saya nekat nulis ff ini karena semata-mata excited sama novel aslinya, plus karena kangen sama uri Kyumin.. L

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sengaja dijadikan genderswitch demi keutuhan alur cerita.. I'm sorry for both biases~ J

That's all.. semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.. kkkk.. ^^a

.

.

Rgds,

SHC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**

**11-13**

(Eternal Sunshine)

.

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

**Genre :**

Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Warning :**

Yaoi (Boys Love), Typo(s), OOC, AU, Adult Content, Confusing Plot, Over

.

It's a REMAKE fanfiction~!

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

_Today is like yesterday and tomorrow.._

_._

* * *

><p>Siang ini Kyuhyun sengaja menyempatkan waktu untuk main ke rumah Ryeowook karena kebetulan sedang ada acara kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan kelulusan adik Ryeowook dari SMA. Eunhyuk dan Donghae juga diundang.<p>

Setelah kenyang dengan jamuan makan siang oleh keluarga Ryeowook, mereka berempat pun memulai ritual ngobrol mereka di teras belakang rumah.

"Semalam Yesung menelponku," ucap Ryeowook sambil tersipu.

"_What_? Yesung?" Eunhyuk berteriak heboh.

"Pssst! _Ya_! Kecilkan suaramu, Hyuk-_ah_!" Ryeowook buru-buru menutup mulut Eunhyuk dengan sepotong roti strawberry.

"Yesung mungkin sedang mabuk, makanya ia menelponmu. Asal pencet atau apalah?", sahut Kyuhyun sambil asyik menggonta-ganti siaran televisi Ryeowook.

"Ish, jangan sok tahu, _pabo_! Dia menelponku dalam keadaan sadar dan baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?" Kyuhyun mencibir. Dicomotnya roti strawberry yang ukurannya paling besar. "Kau tidak tahu bukan keadaan dia yang sesungguhnya bagaimana? Siapa tahu saat itu dia sedang eum.. Butuh pelarian mungkin?"

"Atau pelepasan?" Donghae menyahut sambil cengar-cengir.

"Mungkin saat itu dia sedang _horny_, dan karena dia sekarang _single_, makanya ia terpaksa menelponmu," cemooh Kyuhyun makin kejam.

"Yap! Karena suaramu kan potensial sekali dalam hal 'undang-mengundang'," sambung Donghae.

"_YA_! Dasar mulut jamban! Kalian benar-benar ingin mati hah?" teriak Ryeowook tidak terima. Wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah berasap saking marahnya. Atau malu?

Alih-alih minta maaf, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk malah tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Bagi mereka, menggoda Ryeowook adalah suatu kepuasan tersendiri.

"Sudah hentikan, pokoknya aku ngambek," _yeoja_ berambut coklat _curly_ itu mengubah duduknya membelakangi Kyuhyun dan Eunhae, ia memilih untuk fokus ke acara televisi yang membosankan daripada mendengarkan trio _evil_ itu.

Saat sedang serius-seriusnya menonton acara gosip artis, tiba-tiba dipertengahan acara muncul _breaking_ _news_. Bukan, bukan beritanya yang membuat Kyuhyun seketika mematung. Melainkan _newscaster_-nya.

Laki-laki berjas abu-abu dan berkemeja kotak-kotak biru yang saat ini sedang membacakan berita siang itu adalah...

Sungmin!

.

"Kyu! Hei, kau kenapa sih?" Donghae menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, sadar jika ada yang aneh dari ekspresi wajah temannya itu.

"Ehm.. _Guys_, kalian tahu dia tidak?"

"Tahu lah. Itu Lee Sungmin. Salah satu _newscaster_ kenamaan di Seoul. Kenapa memangnya?" jawab Eunhyuk heran.

"Oh.. _Ani_. _Aniya_.."

Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah kaku. Seketika sebuah seringai samar terlukis di bibir Eunhyuk, "Jangan bilang kau suka!"

Jleb! Kali ini pernyataan Eunhyuk sukses membuat jantung Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdegub kencang.

Ia teringat kata-kata Sungmin tempo hari tentang ia yang mendapat _shift_ malam. Tentu saja. _Because he's a newscaster!_

_Oh shit!_

Sungmin siang itu amat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Terlihat lebih cerdas, lebih tampan, lebih berwibawa. _He looks spectacular. Good looking. Camera face_. Pembawaannya tenang. Tetapi kali ini ada yang sedikit berbeda. Sungmin menggunakan kacamata yang tidak hanya membuatnya bertambah _'cute'_, tetapi juga terkesan _smart_ di depan laptop yang ada di meja _newscaster_ itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _handphone-_nya lalu mengirim sebuah pesan kepada Sungmin.

To : Sungmin

Nanti malam bisa bertemu? Penting!

Send.

Delivered.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Grill 5 Taco, 07:02 pm.<strong>

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada di sebuah resto _franchise _yang juga menyediakan kuliner mexico di kawasan Chungdamdong. Keduanya saling duduk berhadapan. Yang satu ekspresinya serius, yang satu lagi penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeruput _mochalatte_-nya.

"Tahu apa?" Sungmin masih kebingungan.

"Profesimu. Kau itu seorang _newscaster_, bukan? Aku tadi melihatmu di _breaking_ _news_ siang."

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Ia kira Kyuhyun akan menyampaikan hal yang gawat, ternyata ia hanya mengatakan kalau ia sudah tahu tentang profesinya.

"Haha, akhirnya kau tahu juga," Sungmin tertawa pelan.

"Haish, aku ini bodoh sekali. Jadi selama ini aku berteman dengan... artis?" kata Kyuhyun dengan raut tidak terbaca.

"Hehe, begitulah duniaku, Kyu. Aku dituntut untuk profesional di depan banyak orang agar mereka bersimpati padaku."

"Kau ini sukses membuatku mati penasaran, Min."

Tidak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka pun tiba. The Double Spicy Chicken Taco dan Kimchi Quesadillas.

"Ehm.. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang sejak dulu ingin aku tanyakan." kata Kyuhyun di tengah acara makan mereka.

"_Nde_?"

"Kenapa malam itu kau mau menolongku? Padahal kau kan belum mengenalku. Bisa saja aku orang jahat yang ingin merampokmu," kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar, menyuarakan isi hatinya yang selama ini terus-terusan mengganggunya.

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memilih untuk berpikir sebelum menjawab. Dan jika boleh jujur, pose berpikir Sungmin dengan kepala sedikit menengadah dan telunjuk diketuk-ketuk ke dagu itu sungguh terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Kyuhyun.

"Eum," ia mendengung sebentar. "Apa harus ada alasan untuk menolong seseorang?" ia malah balik bertanya.

Aish Lee Sungmin, betapa pandainya dirimu.

"Sudahlah, yang jelas aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu, tidak lebih," lanjutnya.

Dan setelah itu, pembicaraan mereka tentang malam nista itu pun berganti.

"Kyu, kau sudah selesai ujian semester kan?" tanya Sungmin kemudian.

"Yup! Dan kini saatnya _clubbing_ lagi, _fitness_, _traveling_~"

"Liburan yuk!" ajak Sungmin tiba-tiba. Senyumnya seketika mengembang lebar dan matanya berbinar-binar.

_Uhuk_! Taco yang sudah setengah tertelan, mendadak hendak keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun setelah mendengar ajakan Sungmin barusan.

"Kyu, _gwaenchana_?" Sungmin dengan sigap mengambil tisue dan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Liburan? Kita berdua? Uhuk..!" Kyuhyun bertanya balik, sangsi.

Sungmin mengangguk bersemangat. Dan Kyuhyun yakin jika ia baru saja melihat rona merah jambu yang bersemu di kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Tapi mau liburan kemana?" Kyuhyun kembali meneguk _mochalatte_-nya. Semata-mata hanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Kemana saja. Keliling ke tempat-tempat wisata di Korea mungkin? Yang mudah dijangkau saja, yang penting senang."

"Boleh juga. Tapi.." Belum selesai kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba secara naluriah ia mengambil selembar tisue dan mengelapkannya ke sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Ada _mayonaise_ di bibirmu.."

Lagi dan untuk kesekian kalinya sensasi aneh itu ia rasakan. Gerakan refleksnya. Perhatiannya untuk Sungmin yang sudah di luar nalar. APA INI?

Dan tatapan mata Sungmin...

_Stop! Don't think anything, _Cho!

Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari pipi Sungmin. Terlihat ada rona kekecewaan tersirat di wajahnya. Tetapi... ah, sudahlah. Kyuhyun tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam lagi.

"Tapi, apa kau tidak liburan bersama _yeojachingumu_?" kali ini pertanyaan Kyuhyun langsung menjurus dan Sungmin tidak dapat menyembunyikan lagi ekspresi salah tingkahnya. Ganti ia yang meneguk _milkshake_-nya.

"Apa harus bersama kekasih untuk menikmati setiap detik-detik membahagiakan di hidup kita?"

Lagi dan lagi, Sungmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun merasa kerdil karena telah menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu.

"Ehm, oke baiklah," hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun katakan untuk mengatasi rasa bersalahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? _Deal_ liburan berdua ya?"

"_Absolutely_, _baby_!" Hati Kyuhyun langsung berteriak kencang. Meski ia sudah nyaris ingin memeluk Sungmin saking bahagianya, namun ia harus tetap mempertahankan harga dirinya.

"Oke! _Deal_."

.

.

.

Itu adalah awal bagaimana seorang Lee Sungmin hadir dan menjadi bagian dari hidup Cho Kyuhyun. Satu hal yang bisa Kyuhyun katakan ketika ia mengingat nama Sungmin adalah : _perfect_!

Jika diibaratkan wewangian, Sungmin itu kopi. Ibarat komposer, dia itu Puccini. Dan jika boleh Kyuhyun sedikit berlebihan, jika diibaratkan minuman, Sungmin itu _wine_!

Tetapi lebih dari itu, yang membuat Sungmin mempunyai nilai lebih di mata Kyuyun adalah, bersama Sungmin ia aman, nyaman, dan benar-benar terlindungi.

Bertemu Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun merasa menemukan seorang sahabat dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Ia memberi tanpa mengharap balasan.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apakah setelah ini ia akan jatuh cinta kepadanya?

Entahlah, Kyuhyun merasa harus mempertanyakan kesehatan jiwanya.

Sungmin yang bisa membangkitkan mood Kyuhyun untuk belajar kinematika, pelajaran yang paling dibencinya. Sungmin yang selalu mengingatkan untuk belajar dan makan pagi hingga malam. Sederhana memang, tetapi bagi Kyuhyun itu luar biasa. Kadang hal-hal sepele seperti itu justru bisa memberikan arti yang besar.

Dan itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

_"Whatever something good or bad in your life, please enjoy first."_

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Naejangsan National Park, Jeongup, Jeolla-do, 10:25 am.<strong>

Ini seperti mimpi bagi Kyuhyun! Dia benar-benar liburan bersama Sungmin, seorang _newscaster_ ternama di Seoul. Bagaimana bisa _Mr. Bachelor wanna be_ liburan bersama seorang gigolo− pelacur _namja_ seperti Kyuhyun?

"Hh~" Sungmin menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat.

Saat ini mereka sedang menuruni sebuah bukit melalui jalan setapak dengan medan yang cukup terjal dan licin.

"Hati-hati, Min.." kata Kyuhyun sambil tetap fokus ke langkah kakinya. Tanpa ia sadari, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menggenggam tangannya. Ia begitu erat menggenggamnya seolah tengah menggantungkan kepercayaan kepada Kyuhyun sepenuhnya.

"Jangan sampai tergelincir."

Dan Kyuhyun meresponnya dengan balas menggenggam lebih erat telapak mungil itu. Bagai anak yang baru bisa berjalan, begitulah Kyuhyun memperlakukan Sungmin. Kembali dada Kyuhyun berdesir aneh. Namun kali ini ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Genggaman mereka sama eratnya dan terus menyusuri pinggiran sungai yang licin dan berbatu ini.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di bawah air terjun. Air terjun Do Deok. Butir-butir air berbentuk kristal kecil pun mulai membasahi baju Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Hh.. Hh.. Hh.." Masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Kyuhyun segera mencari batu besar terdekat untuk dijadikan sandaran tubuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Min.. Kakiku sakit sekali. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengimbangi langkahmu.. Hh.. Hh.." Dan mereka pun duduk di atas sebuah batu besar.

"Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun, kau boleh saja jadi rajanya dugem, tetapi kalau di alam bebas? Aku juaranya!" Sungmin berucap bangga.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sungmin memang sedari tadi selalu berpegang pada Kyuhyun. Namun jika melihat nyali dan semangatnya, Sungmin jelas lebih mendominasi daripada Kyuhyun. Mungkin alasannya menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun adalah, karena semata-mata Sungmin ingin membagi keberaniannya kepada Kyuhyun. Mungkin juga itu termasuk wujud dari sebuah kepercayaan Sungmin padanya. Bahwa seterjal apapun jalan yang akan mereka tempuh, Kyuhyun akan selalu di sana, di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya dan tidak akan melepasnya.

"Apa sebelumnya kau pernah kemari, Min?"

"Pernah. Saat masih kuliah aku pernah berkemah di sini,"

Lalu Sungmin mengubah arah duduknya, membelakangi Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba ia menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung Kyuhyun begitu saja. Mungkin sebagian orang menganggap ini adalah hal yang biasa. Tetapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Entah apa lagi yang ia rasakan.

Punggungnya dan punggung Sungmin pun beradu menjadi satu.

Tetapi sudahlah. Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau terkurung oleh perasaan aneh itu lagi. Biarlah semua terjadi dan Kyuhyun akan menikmati semuanya.

Setiap detiknya.

Belum lama Kyuhyun terhanyut dalam keheningan intimasi mereka, Sungmin tau-tau sudah mengajaknya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali.

"Pemandangan di atas sana lebih indah, Kyu! Ayo kita kesana!" Serunya bersemangat.

Kyuhyun bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja ia merasa kebersamaannya dengan Sungmin barusan terlalu singkat. Ia masih ingin merasakan hangatnya punggung Sungmin.

_'Mwo? Bicara apa kau, Cho!'_

Buru-buru Kyuhyun mengusir pikiran-pikiran egoisnya. Ia harus lebih semangat. Di puncak sana ia akan menemukan pemandangan yang jauh lebih indah. Apalagi sunset akan segera menjelang. Tentunya ia tidak mau melewatkannya.

"Oke, _kajja_! Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin.

Dan Sungmin pun menyambutnya.

.

Pemandangan sempurna daun-daun pohon _crimson_ berwarna-warni khas musim gugur menjadi salah satu objek yang patut untuk dinikmati. Sepanjang mata memandang, merah, kuning, dan hijau daun seakan memanjakan pencitraan mereka. Ditambah bias horizon senja yang membuat dedaunan itu semakin terlihat berkilauan.

Kamera digital itu mengabadikan foto mereka berdua satu per satu. Foto Sungmin. Foto Kyuhyun. Dan foto mereka berdua. Semua moment diabadikan tanpa terkecuali. Seolah saat-saat seperti ini tidak akan terulang kembali.

Hanya sekali.

Dan itu indah.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya mereka dari perjalanan penuh tantangan itu, Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyuhyun menginap di sebuah penginapan bergaya eropa di daerah Jeolla-do.

"Kita akan bermalam di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung saat Sungmin memberinya komando untuk memasuki pelataran penginapan itu.

"Yup! Kita bermalam di sini saja. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya."

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Di depannya terhampar pemandangan maha indah yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Pemandangan malam kala musim gugur di kaki gunung Naejangsan.

"Pemandangan ini jauh lebih indah jika kita lihat dari balkon kamar kita," kata Sungmin sambil mencangklong ranselnya.

Tunggu!

'Kamar kita katanya? Kita? Aku dan dia?' batin Kyuhyun cukup syok.

"Ee.. Kita sekamar, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya dengan ekspresi wajah bingung.

"_Nde_. _Wae_?" Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya heran.

"Ooh.. Tidak. Ng.. Tidak apa-apa."

.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terpaku. Kamar yang akan mereka tempati sungguh kental dengan arsitektur bergaya eropa. Dan yang lebih membuatnya takjub adalah, hanya ada satu ranjang berukuran _king_ _size_ di sana, dan itu langsung menghadap ke luar balkon sehingga ia bisa menikmati pemandangan malam Naejangsan, si gunung penuh rahasia yang sangat indah itu sambil tiduran.

"Saat pagi hari, kau akan bisa melihat hamparan dedaunan crimson berwarna-warni atau bahkan indahnya pohon cherry yang sedang mekar.." Sungmin berdiri di samping Kyuhyun yang tengah fokus menatap kerlip lampu di kejauhan.

"Kau benar-benar sudah mengatur semuanya ya?" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"_Ne_. Aku sudah lama ingin berlibur seperti ini. Pekerjaanku yang padat jadwal membuatku suka lupa waktu. Bahkan waktu untuk memanjakan diri sendiri pun nyaris tidak sempat."

"_But you love your job_?"

"_Of course_. Berintegritaslah pada pekerjaan apa pun yang kau pilih jika kau ingin mendapat kepuasan yang sesungguhnya. Jika kau hanya bekerja karena uang, kau tidak akan bisa bebas mengembangkan potensi yang ada pada dirimu karena uang yang akan mengendalikanmu. Makanya, ubahlah _mindset_."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam sambil menatap dalam mata Sungmin. Sungmin dengan segudang petuah-petuah dewasanya namun tidak terkesan menggurui. Ia begitu profesional pada pekerjaannya. Sungmin memang sosok _namja_ pekerja keras. Ya, itulah Sungmin.

"Kyu, aku mandi dulu, _ne_? Setelah itu kau mandilah, nanti keburu dingin." Dan Sungmin pun mengambil handuk dari dalam tas ranselnya.

Tinggal lah Kyuhyun sendirian di kamar. Lalu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya yang sudah pegal-pegal ke atas kasur dan kemudian meluruskan kakinya agar kepenatannya sedikit berkurang. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu. Semuanya campur aduk. Bahkan ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya waktu itu. Dan yang lebih membuatnya bingung, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa nanti malam dia dan Sungmin akan tidur satu ranjang.

Harusnya ia tidak perlu segugup ini karena saat ia menginap di _apartment_ Sungmin beberapa waktu lalu, ia juga pernah seranjang dengan Sungmin. Lalu kenapa sekarang rasanya berbeda? Mungkin karena dulu ia belum merasakan sensasi-sensasi aneh itu. Tetapi sekarang? Entahlah.

"Hei, sedang melamun apa?" Sungmin mengagetkannya. Ternyata ia sudah selesai mandi dan kelihatan lebih _fresh_ dari sebelumnya.

Dalam sepersekian menit Kyuhyun malah mematung saat ia melihat Sungmin yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya dibalut handuk di sekitar pinggangnya sehingga kulit tubuhnya yang putih bersih mulus dan tanpa cacat itu tersaji cuma-cuma di hadapan Kyuhyun.

_Oh My God!_

Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar HARUS mempertanyakan kesehatan jiwanya sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar dinyatakan GILA!

Kejantannya tiba-tiba menegang saat melihat keadaan Sungmin seperti itu...

.

.

.

Keduanya sudah dalam keadaan yang sama-sama _fresh_ sekarang. Dengan setelan kaus oblong dan celana pendek, mereka duduk bersandingan di teras balkon kamar dengan ditemani secangkir teh ginseng hangat.

"Malam ini bintangnya banyak ya?" kata Kyuhyun sembari menerawang ke hamparan langit malam yang bak beludru dengan taburan berlian di sekelilingnya.

Sungmin ikut melihat ke atas.

"Tetapi hanya satu yang sinarnya paling terang."

"Aku ingin menjadi seperti itu.." pelan dan lancar kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Sungmin tanpa ia sadari.

Kemudian Sungmin mulai beranjak dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu bersandar di pagar pembatas. Kyuhyun lantas mengikutinya.

"Kau adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku saat ini. Kau yang mengisi hari-hariku beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Dan bagiku, kaulah bintang itu.."

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka, bagaimana bisa kalimat itu terucap begitu saja dari mulutnya? Semoga Sungmin tidak _ilfeel_ dengan gombalannya.

Tetapi tidak. Sungmin justru tersenyum sarat akan ketulusan sambil menatap sepasang mata Kyuhyun. Wajahnya yang cantik itu terlihat bercahaya di bawah naungan bulan dan bintang-bintang. Baiklah, mungkin ini adalah tahap yang lebih intim antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin.."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak malu berteman dengan orang seperti aku? Kau tahu kan siapa aku? Aku cuma seorang gigolo, simpanan tante-tante, perusak rumah tangga orang, dan _image_ jelek lainnya." Kyuhyun mulai balas menatap mata Sungmin.

"Tidak," jawab Sungmin mantap. "Kalau aku malu, aku tidak akan menolongmu waktu itu dan kita tidak akan seperti sekarang."

"Lalu kenapa aku?"

"Ya karena kau adalah KAU. Keseluruhan dirimu. Apa perlu alasan panjang lebar sampai mulutku berbusa?" Terlihat mata Sungmin yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun masih menatapnya. Kali ini Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke kejauhan sana.

"Baiklah, Kyu. Sekarang aku akan jujur padamu," katanya kemudian. "Sejak aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasa menemukan sesuatu dari dalam diriku yang selama ini kosong. Aku tidak tahu itu apa. Aku cuma bisa merasakannya. Aku nyaman bersamamu. Aku merasa terlindungi. Terima kasih untuk itu. Dan lebih dari itu, kau merupakan laki-laki terbaik yang pernah aku kenal."

Kyuhyun tercenung. Ditatapnya sosok Lee Sungmin di hadapannya tanpa putus. Ia tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan berharga seperti itu.

"Tetapi.. Tapi aku tidak dapat berharap lebih. Kau adalah kau. Teman sekaligus sahabatku." Tak terasa, air mata pun mulai turun menggenang di sepasang manik hitam Sungmin.

"Min.. Dengarkan aku.."

"_Please_, selama ini aku selalu mendengar cerita orang. Untuk kali ini, kumohon Kyu, aku ingin didengarkan."

Kyuhyun diam. Air mata Sungmin sudah turun membanjir.

"Kalau boleh jujur, hanya denganmu lah aku tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi siapa pun dan menjadi apapun," Sungmin berkata lirih.

"Inilah aku apa adanya, Kyu. Inilah aku dengan segala yang aku punya. Dan sejak mengenalmu, hari-hariku menjadi penuh semangat lagi. Kau itu.. merupakan pemberian berharga yang pernah diberikan Tuhan untukku."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi Sungmin, menghapus air matanya. "Kenapa kau mengatakan semua yang dari awal ingin aku katakan padamu?"

Lalu ia menatap mata Sungmin dan Sungmin balas menatap mata Kyuhyun. Mata tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong. Kyuhyun melihat ada tatapan 'cinta' di matanya yang indah itu.

"Ming, bolehkah aku memelukmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Tanpa menjawab, Sungmin langsung mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ini aku, Min. Aku selalu ada di sini. Di sampingmu," Kyuhyun mempererat pelukkannya dan mengelus rambut dan punggung Sungmin lembut.

Baru kali ini Kyuhyun berpelukan dengan seorang laki-laki. Ia tidak bisa menjabarkan perasaannya saat itu. Antara sedih atau bahagia? Entahlah. Yang ia tahu, air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir. Dua insan bersatu. Meneteskan air mata. Dan ia lega. Ternyata seperti inilah pelukan yang selalu ia rindukan. Pelukan hangat seorang _namja_ penuh kasih sayang seperti Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menyesal telah mengenal Sungmin walaupun yang terburuk akhirnya datang padanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kyu.."

"Tidak, Sungmin. Tidak akan. Karena..." Kyuhyun sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku menyayangimu."

Apa? Sayang? Sungmin menyayanginya? Kyuhyun sungguh tidak percaya ini.

"Min, apa kau sedang menggodaku?"

Lalu Sungmin menegadahkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun dan dua pasang mata itu kembali bertemu, masih dalam pelukan masing-masing.

"Apa kelihatannya seperti itu?" Sungmin malah ganti bertanya.

"Kalau pun iya aku tidak perduli karena..."

"Karena aku mencintaimu," jawabnya langsung.

"..."

"..."

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu.."

.

.

'Cinta? Aku mencintainya? Sejak kapan? Entahlah...'

Lama Kyuhyun terdiam dalam ketersimaannya. Ia seperti baru saja mengatakan hal yang di luar akal sehatnya. Tetapi entah mengapa ia lega. Seakan segala beban dan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya menguap begitu saja ketika kalimat ajaib itu terlontar langsung dari bibirnya.

S-U-N-G-M-I-N

Melafalkan namanya saja sudah membuat hati Kyuhyun bergetar. Ditambah fakta jika Sungmin baru saja mengatakan jika dia mencintainya!

Ada setitik rasa kalut di dalam benak Kyuhyun. Ia tidak pernah berharap menjadi seorang _gay_. Tetapi ia harus berterima kasih kepada Sungmin. Karena ia adalah lelaki pertama yang mencintainya dan juga ia cintai..

Beberapa detik kemudian, tahu-tahu Sungmin pergi ke dalam kamar dan keluar lagi dengan selembar kertas dan sebuah spidol.

'Mau apa dia kali ini?'

Sungmin mulai menggambar sebuah "hati" di kertas itu.

"Kyu, ini hatiku dan sekarang sepenuhnya milikmu. Terserah mau kau apakan hatiku setelah ini. Akan kau sakiti atau bahkan kau cabik-cabik sekalipun, aku terima. Karena hatiku cuma ada satu. Dan itu buatmu.." kembali ia menatap Kyuhyun. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sudah basah dengan sarinya.

"Biar kuhapus air matamu karena aku tidak mau menodai cinta kita ini dengan air mata."

Begitulah cara Kyuhyun mengungkapkan cintanya kepada Sungmin. Ia mengungkapkannya dengan jalan yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun berharap malam ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi atau _de_ _javu_ atas perasaan anehnya selama ini.

Hari itu adalah tanggal 13 November 2012. Dan Kyuhyun pun menggenggam erat "hati" yang Sungmin berikan padanya. Mulai malam ini, dan malam-malam selanjutnya.

.

Jadilah malam itu adalah malam yang indah bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Malam dimana perasaan jujur itu menjadi kenyataan bahwa Sungmin-lah alasan mengapa selama ini sensasi-sensasi aneh itu muncul setiap kali ia dekat dengannya.

Ternyata karena Kyuhyun mencintainya.

Tetapi kenapa Sungmin? Kenapa ia bisa mencintai sesama lelaki? Apakah ia gila?

Mungkin iya.

Tetapi Kyuhyun merasa damai di dekatnya.

Salahkah dirinya? Dirinya yang menganggap semua ini adalah sebuah dosa termanis yang pernah ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun mengecup hangat kening Sungmin. "Sungmin, terima kasih karena telah hadir dan menjadi bagian dari hidupku.."

.

.

**11-13**

**To Be Continue**

.

.

* * *

><p>Jadiaaann! Horaaayyy! kkkkkkk.. XD<p>

Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak atas possitive komennya.. ^^

Anggap saja saya newbie di dunia Kyumin fanfic.. karena biasanya cuma jago baca, ga jago bikin.. hehe.. ^^a

Buat yang nanyain pekerjaannya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sudah terjawab di chapter ini ya.. :3

Semoga yang ini juga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.. :)

Terima kasih..

.

Rgds,

SHC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**

**11-13**

(At Close)

.

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

**Genre :**

Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Warning :**

Yaoi (Boys Love), Typo(s), OOC, AU, Adult Content, Confusing Plot, Over

.

It's a REMAKE fanfiction~!

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>I want to capture the image of you walking to me,<em>

_Hundreds of times a day.._

_How did I become like this?_

_You're the one who makes my empty heart breathe.._

Pagi itu, ketika Kyuhyun terbangun dari rangakaian mimpi indahnya, ia menemukan dirinya ternyata masih dalam posisi memeluk erat Sungmin.

Sinar matahari pagi membelai wajah cantik Sungmin dan melukiskan segala keindahan di sana. Sepertinya matahari pun tidak ingin melewatkan keindahan yang ada di depan Kyuhyun saat ini.

_You so far away in your sleep_

_Who can tell what dream you may dream_

_You don't know that I was drawing with my finger on your sweet young face_

_Vague as a meaning words.._

Kyuhyun terus menatap wajah telanjang Sungmin. Wajah orang yang ia sayangi. Dan ia melihat kekuatan cinta yang sesungguhnya di sana. Karena ekspresi tidur tidak bisa bohong dan dibuat-buat.

Matanya yang indah, alisnya yang bertaut, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibirnya yang sewarna _cherry_, semuanya mengajarkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa meski sedang tidur pun, ia tetap mempesona..

Tiba-tiba yang diperhatikan itu pun terjaga..

"Selamat pagi Tuan Putri.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengecup keningnya dan Sungmin pun tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi juga.." Sungmin lantas mempererat pelukannya hingga dada Kyuhyun sedikit sesak.

"Ternyata ini semua bukan hanya mimpi, Kyu.."

"Iya.. Aku bahkan masih belum percaya jika semua ini nyata."

"Tetapi semuanya butuh proses, Kyuhyun. Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan mengerti mengapa kau yang aku pilih untuk jadi yang pertama di hatiku."

"Yang pertama? Maksudmu?"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, "Kau adalah yang pertama buatku. Kau yang berhasil memenangkan hatiku."

"Maksudmu, aku adalah pacar pertamamu?" Kyuhyun mempertegas agar tidak terjadi salah persepsi atas ucapan Sungmin barusan.

"Ya. Kau adalah kekasih pertamaku."

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin. Ternyata benar, sebuah tatapan kejujuran ia temui di sana.

"Sekalipun dengan _yeoja_?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu.

"Hahaha. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah pacaran dengan siapa pun sebelumnya. Baik _namja_ atau pun _yeoja_. Dulu, saat aku menginjak remaja, aku selalu menjadi olok-olokan teman-temanku karena aku yang tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang wanita. Sejak saat itu aku mulai mempertanyakan tentang orientasiku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah merasakan getaran saat bersama _yeoja_. Bahkan saat menonton film dewasa pun, yang aku perhatikan adalah aktor _namja-_nya. Aish, aku malu sekali bercerita seperti ini padamu,"

Sungmin menyurukkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke dada Kyuhyun. Mungkin wajahnya saat ini sudah merona parah.

"_Aigo_ Sungmin, Sungmin.. Kau ini, buat apa malu untuk menceritakan segala tentang dirimu padaku?" Kyuhyun mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin sambil sesekali mengendus aromanya. "Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, kita harus sama-sama jujur. Tidak perlu malu untuk menceritakan apapun. Karena kita adalah pasangan. _Arra_?"

Sungmin lantas mengangguk dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Saat itu Kyuhyun mulai menanamkan satu keyakinan pada dirinya bahwa ia harus mempercayai Sungmin dengan apapun yang dikatakannya karena dia adalah kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya, _his true love_..

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi seketika terpana saat melihat pemandangan indah yang lagi-lagi mampu membuat hatinya berdesir.

Lee Sungmin, kekasihnya, sedang berdiri sisi pagar balkon sambil menikmati pemandangan indah yang terhampar di hadapannya : Pegunungan Naejangsan di pagi hari.

Cukup lama ia di sana, termenung, menerawang jauh entah di mana. Perpaduan merah dan kuning jajaran pohon _crimson_ serta _landscape_ kaki gunung Naejangsan, seolah menjadi latar paling sempurna pagi itu. Ditambah dengan Sungmin yang berdiri di sana, surai hitamnya yang berkibar di terpa angin pagi, matanya yang terpejam, dan wajah cantiknya yang bercahaya. Melihat semua itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh syukur.

Ia bahagia. Bahagia karena ia menemukan orang yang benar-benar mencintainya secara tulus, yang tidak hanya mengejar kepuasan seks. Terbukti tadi malam mereka tidak berhubungan badan. Entahlah, bagi mereka, seks bukanlah prioritas dalam sebuah hubungan kekasih. Seks hanya bonus. Dirinya dan Sungmin berpacaran karena cinta, bukan semata karena seks, kekayaan atau tampang. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin karena ia Sungmin. Karena keseluruhan dirinya. _He's so special_..

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sungmin nampak sedikit terkejut namun tidak menolak. Pelukan Kyuhyun sangat menghangatkan.

"Hari ini kau mau kemana? Jalan-jalan? Belanja?" Ia mengecup pundak Sungmin berkali-kali.

"_Aniya_ Kyu, aku tidak mau kemana-mana. Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu," ucap Sungmin tulus.

"Hei. Tuan Putriku jangan seperti ini. Jika kau ingin sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk meminta. Meski aku tidak punya apa-apa, tapi aku janji akan berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu," Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya.

"Kyu, aku tidak akan meminta banyak padamu. Aku tidak akan meminta uangmu, tidak waktumu, dan tidak juga nyawamu. Aku hanya minta tetaplah menjadi seperti Kyuhyun yang kukunal. Tidak hanya hari ini, tetapi juga esok dan seterusnya. Bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Mulai hari ini, bahagiamu, tawamu, air matamu, senyummu, dan semuanya adalah tanggung jawabku. Akan kujaga hati yang kau berikan."

Sungmin lalu memutar posisi berdirinya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun. "Kita jalani ini pelan-pelan ya, Kyu? Kau siap?"

"Aku siap. Lebih dari yang kau tahu."

.

.

**11-13**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rumah Eunhyuk, 01:46 pm.<strong>

Kyuhyun berjongkok dan menatap Eunhyuk penuh prihatin. _Yeoja_ itu bersimpuh sesenggukan sambil memeluk Bubble, anjing _puddle_-nya yang ternyata ditemukan sudah tewas satu jam yang lalu.

"Padahal aku hanya meninggalkannya sehari, tetapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi secepat ini.." Eunhyuk berkata tersendat-sendat sambil menatap Bubble yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dengan pilu.

"Hyuk-_ah_, relakan dia pergi. Kasihan, jika kau terus menangisinya seperti itu," Ryeowook di samping Eunhyuk terus mengelus-elus pundaknya, menguatkan.

"Ya, Ryeowook benar. Sebaiknya kau segera memakamkannya. Tidak perlu sedih berlarut-larut, toh nanti pada akhirnya Donghae akan membelikanmu anjing baru."

"_Ya_! Setan! Jaga bicaramu! Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana sayangnya aku dengan Bubble!" hardik Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa membalas Eunhyuk dengan tatapan datar. Bukannya ia tidak mengerti kesedihan Eunhyuk, tetapi menangisi suatu hal yang telah pergi secara berlarut-larut juga tidak baik.

.

Setelah itu, dengan dibantu Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk pun akhirnya mengubur jasad Bubble di halaman depan rumahnya. Dekat kandang Bubble.

"Naah, sekarang biarkan Bubble damai dalam tidur panjangnya," kata Kyuhyun kemudian.

Eunhyuk meliriknya sekilas, masih sinis dengan Kyuhyun rupanya.

"Dan mumpung sekarang sudah jam makan siang, bagaimana jika kita ke Mouse Rabbit? Hm?" usul Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun guna mencairkan suasana tegang di antara mereka.

"Mouse Rabbit? Bukankah itu Cafe Yesung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit mencibir.

Ryeowook seketika menjadi salah tingkah. "Memangnya kenapa, eoh?" sahutnya lantang.

Otomatis sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat sedikit. "Dasar 'caper'!"

"_Aish_! Terserah apa katamu, setan! Yang jelas sekarang aku lapar dan kau wajib menraktir kami!"

"Yup. Hitung-hitung karena dua hari yang lalu kau menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa kabar!" tambah Eunhyuk yang rupanya _mood_-nya sudah mulai membaik.

Kali ini ganti Kyuhyun yang dibuat salah tingkah. Ia hampir lupa jika kedua temannya itu tidak tahu menahu tentang hubungan barunya dengan Sungmin.

"Memangnya _weekend_ kemarin kau kemana sih Kyu? Tumben sekali tidak ikut _clubbing_ bersama kami. _Handphone_-mu juga susah sekali dihubungi. Punya pacar baru ya?" cecar Ryeowook tepat sasaran.

"_Mwo_? Kalian itu bicara apa? Aku hanya sedang ada acara dengan teman kampusku."

"Teman kampus yang mana?" Ryeowook memicing curiga.

"_Aish_, sudahlah _girls_, ayo kita segera makan. Bukannya kau sedari tadi mengeluh lapar?"

Dan Kyuhyun pun cepat-cepat ingin segera lepas dari topik bahasan kedua _yeoja_ cerewet itu. Ia takut keceplosan jika Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk terus-terusan mendesaknya.

Tetapi rupanya hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan Kyuhyun. Setibanya mereka di garasi rumah Eunhyuk,

"Tunggu!" Ryeowook tiba-tiba memekik histeris kala melihat sedan hitam yang terparkir di sana.

"Bukannya ini mobil Lee Sungmin?" gumamnya sembari memperhatikan plat nomer mobilnya.

Kena kau, Cho!

Kyuhyun membatu seketika. Ia lupa jika ia membawa mobil Sungmin, karena kemarin, sepulang dari Naejangsan, Sungmin meminta agar Kyuhyun membawa mobilnya karena saat itu hari sudah larut malam. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun dengan bodohnya malah membawa mobil Sungmin ke rumah Eunhyuk.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu jika itu mobil Sungmin?" tanyanya gugup.

Ryeowook mengernyit dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

"Kyu, kau tidak pernah tahu seberapa luar biasanya kekuatan seorang _fangirl_!" ucap Ryeowook sambil menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. "Bukan hanya mobil, bahkan alamat _apartment_-nya pun kami bisa tahu!"

_What_? Apa ini? Jangan bilang jika...

"Kau itu _fans_-nya Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"_Absolutely_!" gadis berwajah tirus mungil itu menjawab mantap. "Siapa yang tidak menyukai _namja_ seperti Sungmin _oppa_? Dia itu... sosok lelaki idaman sekali. Bukan hanya wajahnya yang mempesona, tetapi ia juga ber-_attitude_ tinggi! Benar-benar _namja_ yang tampan luar dan dalam."

Kyuhyun mati kutu. Ia seperti sedang memancing di air keruh. Bagaimana bisa ia menyembunyikan semuanya jika teman dekatnya sendiri adalah orang yang sepertinya mengerti Sungmin 100%?!

"Tapi _by the way_, kenapa kau bisa membawa mobil Sungmin?" kali ini giliran Eunhyuk yang menyalakan api di atas bara.

"Itu.. Eh.. Itu karena kemarin aku tidak sengaja menolong Sungmin yang mobilnya sedang mogok malam-malam. Jadinya aku sekarang membantu memperbaikinya ke bengkel. Dan hari ini rencananya akan aku kembalikan."

Begitu cepat Kyuhyun mengarang cerita. Tetapi Ryeowook malah mengerutkan dahinya. Kyuhyun merasa Ryeowook mulai curiga. Karena hanya di depannya Kyuhyun tidak bisa bohong. Karena Ryeowook tahu semuanya tentang Kyuhyun.

"Oh, jadi begitu," kata Ryeowook akhirnya. "Nanti saat bertemu Sungmin _oppa_, tolong sampaikan salamku padanya ya.."

'Sungmin _oppa_-mu itu pacarku!' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tetapi ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengiyakan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Embassy Platinum, 01:55 am.<strong>

Sekarang merupakan jam-jam puncak keramaian di klub ini. Sekalipun terdapat ratusan pasang mata di sana, tetapi hanya satu yang sanggup membuat hati Kyuhyun bergetar dan jiwanya melayang:

Lee Sungmin.

Malam itu Kyuhyun merajai _dance floor_ bersama Sungmin. Walaupun banyak wanita yang melirik Kyuhyun, tetapi ia enggan jauh-jauh dari Sungmin. Ia selalu berada di sampingnya. Hingga saat lagu andalan _home_ _band_ klub tersebut di putar, lelaki berambut mahogani itu tidak tahan lagi untuk mengeluarkan gaya _dance_ paling seksi khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin di depannya nampak sedikit kewalahan menyeimbangi gaya _dance_ Kyuhyun, si raja _clubbing_.

Mungkin Sungmin tidak terlalu _freak_ dengan dunia ini, tapi gaya _dance_-nya lumayan juga. Cukup membuat Kyuhyun beberapa kali harus menelan ludah melihat Sungmin yang tanpa sadar melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang cukup berani dan seksi.

Namun tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun melihat ada seorang lelaki yang secara sengaja menari dekat-dekat dengan Sungmin, awalnya Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan selama Sungmin selalu berada di dekatnya. Tetapi seiring memanasnya suasana _dance_ _floor_, lelaki tersebut dengan sangat berani tau-tau meraba pantat Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin otomatis berjingkat dan merapat ke Kyuhyun.

"_Shit_! _Namja_ itu benar-benar ingin cari mati!" desis Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. Tanpa ragu ia langsung melemparkan tatapan siap membunuhnya ke arah si hidung belang.

"Sstt, jangan cari ribut, Kyu.."

"Tetapi dia sudah kurang ajar dengan kekasihku," Kyuhyun menambahkan penekanan pada kata "kekasih".

Tetapi Sungmin malah menggoda Kyuhyun dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. "Kau cemburu, eoh?"

"Tentu saja! Sialan sekali dia berani menyentuh Sungminku," geram Kyuhyun masih menatap lelaki itu dengan cukup tajam.

"Kyuhyun sayang, ingat, malam ini tujuan kita kemari adalah untuk bersenang-senang. Jadi, selama kau ada di dekatku dan aku selalu berada dalam jangkauanmu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _Oke_?"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin dalam remang warna-warni _cyberlight_. Sejenak ia merasa bersalah karena sudah mengajak Sungmin untuk mencicipi dunianya barang semalam. Sungmin itu terlalu malaikat untuk berada dalam lingkaran setan seperti ini.

"_I love you_," ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin. Dan Sungmin merespon dengan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher kokoh Kyuhyun.

"_Nado_.."

Mereka pun kembali bergerak mengikuti irama musik. Semakin nakal. Semakin liar.

.

.

"Oh ya, Min, siang tadi saat aku kerumah Eunhyuk, mereka memergoki aku sedang membawa mobilmu," kata Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah meninggalkan _dance_ _floor_ dan memilih untuk duduk serta memesan _lime squash_. Sungmin sudah mewanti-wanti Kyuhyun untuk tidak mabuk.

"Lalu mereka bagaimana? Maksudku, bagaimana reaksi mereka setelah itu?" Sungmin bersandar manja pada lengan Kyuhyun sembari memperhatikan cairan bening kehijauan di gelas _champagne_-nya.

"Sepertinya mereka curiga padaku. Haha. Dan kau tahu, Ryeowook, dia ternyata adalah salah satu fansmu!"

"Mm.. Apa sebaiknya kita mengaku saja, Kyu?" ucap Sungmin sedikit ragu.

Kyuhyun diam beberapa saat, memikirkan saran Sungmin barusan. "Entahlah, Ming.."

"Kau belum siap ya?"

"Bukannya seperti itu. Tetapi.. Hh, sudahlah, sebaiknya kita jangan memikirkan itu dahulu. Ingat, malam ini kita hanya bersenang-senang, _right_?" Kyuhyun mengulang kata-kata Sungmin di _dance_ _floor_ tadi.

"Baiklah, Tuan Cho. Mari kita bersenang-senang. _Cheers_!"

Kedua gelas itu berdenting nyaring. Dan resmilah malam itu menjadi malam penuh gemerlap bagi pasangan baru tersebut.

.

.

"Kyu, aku ke toilet sebentar ya.." pamit Sungmin setelah selesai menghabiskan tiga gelas _lime squash_.

Tidak lama setelah Sungmin berlalu, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kasar lengan Kyuhyun. Dalam kegelapan seperti ini Kyuhyun masih dapat melihat wajah orang tersebut.

Kim Ryeowook!

Mereka hanya saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik.

"Jadi ini alasanmu berubah?"

Akhirnya bibir mungil itu berbicara juga.

"Kenapa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun cuma bisa diam. Tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Salah atau tidak, ia tetap harus mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya. Ryeowook masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang belum pernah Kyuhyun lihat sebelumnya.

"Kyuhyun, dengarkan aku," sekali lagi mata itu menghujam ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kita sudah kenal lama. Kau sudah tahu semua tentang aku sebagaimana aku tahu semua tentang dirimu. Belakangan ini ada yang berbeda darimu, Kyu. Kau tidak bisa menipuku!"

"Maaf.." Akhirnya Kyuhyun tidak tahan dengan diamnya.

"Tetapi kenapa dia, Kyu? Kenapa Sungmin oppa? Apa sudah tidak ada lagi _yeoja_ yang suka padamu, hah?"

"Bukan itu, Wook.."

"Lalu apa?" suara melengking Ryeowook cukup mengundang perhatian.

"Karena aku mencintainya.."

Ryeowook mencebik pelan, "Cinta katamu? Karena Sungmin _oppa_ kaya? Karena Sungmin _oppa_ terkenal? Masih banyak _yeoja_ yang lebih kaya daripada dia!"

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAINYA, KIM RYEOWOOK!" Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua tuduhan tak beralasan Ryeowook padanya.

"Berani kau membentakku, Kyuhyun?!" Ryeowook balas membentak Kyuhyun dengan setitik air mata di sudut matanya.

"Harusnya aku yang marah! Kaulah yang menjadikanku pelacur pertama kali!"

Plak!

Tamparan Ryeowook mendarat tepat di pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Matanya memerah, menahan marah dan tangis.

"Kau tidak pernah sedikitpun peduli dengan perasaanku. Kau kira mudah untuk meyakinkan perasaanku sendiri hingga aku bisa sampai ke tahap ini dengan Sungmin?"

Plak!

Tamparan kedua, di pipi kanan.

"Tampar terus sesukamu! Kalau perlu bunuh aku sekalian!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Bertahun-tahun aku hidup terombang ambing. Sekarang, saat aku menemukan obatnya, kau malah memperlakukanku seperti ini?"

Kali ini Ryeowook diam. Air matanya sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Wookie, aku benar-benar mencintainya.." Suara Kyuhyun mulai parau dan air matanya mulai mengucur. "Aku tidak bisa terus menghindar dari perasaan ini. Aku tidak bisa berbohong dengan hatiku lagi. Hanya dengan Sungmin aku merasa nyaman. Salah kalau kau menganggap aku hanya memanfaatkan dia!"

Ryeowook masih diam dengan tatapan yang sama, menghakimi Kyuhyun.

"_Fine_. Kalau kau malu berteman denganku lagi, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu. Dari Eunhyuk, bahkan Donghae." Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Kyuhyun, _mianhae_.."

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat ucapan itu terdengar dari mulut Ryeowook.

"Kyu, aku bahagia jika kau bahagia. Dan jika Sungmin _oppa_ yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku bisa apa?"

Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Ryeowook. Wajah sahabatnya itu sudah basah dengan air mata. Bahunya yang sempit mengendur. Ryeowook nampak begitu lemah malam itu.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Ternyata dugaanku tepat. Kalian pacaran kan?"

"Setelah semua yang kau tahu, apa kau masih mau berteman denganku?" Wajah Kyuhyun masih menunduk.

"Hahaha.. Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun, jujur aku kecewa, tetapi jika itu yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku akan mendukungmu, karena aku menyayangimu.." Ryeowook akhirnya bisa tertawa walaupun air mata itu masih mengalir.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih atas semuanya," Kyuhyun meraih tangan Ryeowook dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Nah, sebagai hukuman atas ketidakjujuranmu selama ini, kau harus dan wajib mengenalkanku pada Sungmin _oppa_! _Please_?" Akhirnya di sisa air mata, Ryeowook mengeluarkan _aegyo_-nya juga.

"Kau benar-benar jahat, Kyu! Berkencan dengan idola di belakang _fans_-nya sendiri. _Betrayal_!"

T_T

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Malam ini adalah malam paling indah di hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Di sini, di balkon penginapan ini, ia berdiri, menikmati dinginnya angin yang menerpa tubuhnya dan mendengar suara ombak yang bergulung menyapu pantai.<p>

Setelah dari Embassy malam itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi ke daerah Busan untuk bisa menikmati _sunrise_ di pantai Haeundae saat pagi hari.

"Kyu, minumlah dulu agar badanmu tidak kedinginan," kata Sungmin sambil membawakan satu sloki _red wine_ di tangan kanannya.

"_Gomawo_," Kyuhyun mengambil sloki dari tangan Sungmin.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka reaksi Kim Ryeowook setelah mendengar pengakuan kita tadi," Sungmin mengambil posisi yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, berdiri di sisi pagar pembatas sambil memandang ke laut lepas.

"Aku pikir dia akan pergi dari hidupku."

"Ryeowook dewasa, dia mengerti."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin, "Iya, seperti kau, Sungmin. Kau selalu dewasa dalam menghadapi permasalahan. Itulah yang membuatku tidak bisa berbohong padanya."

"Terima kasih karena kau selalu ada di sisiku," Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan meraih jemari Kyuhyun.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Hanya ada suara angin dan gulungan ombak yang terdengar di kejauhan.

"Sungmin.."

"Hm.."

"Kau kedinginan? Sebaiknya kita masuk saja.." tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin yang merona karena hawa dingin yang mulai menusuk kulit.

"Tidak kok, Kyu. Aku masih ingin di sini. Kurang beberapa jam lagi matahari akan terbit. Aku tidak ingin melewatkannya."

Lalu Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Min, kau tahu tidak berapa jarak yang ditempuh cahaya bulan hingga sampai ke bumi dan menyinari kita malam ini?"

"_Mollayo_. Aku bukan ahli meteorologi," Sungmin tertawa geli hingga gigi-gigi kelincinya yang berderet rapi terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Ratusan ribu kilometer."

"_Oke_, lalu?" Sungmin masih berusaha menahan geli. Kyuhyun dengan wajah seriusnya sungguh menggelitik perutnya.

"Dan aku adalah orang yang beruntung."

"Beruntung kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak perlu menempuh jarak sejauh itu hanya untuk berada di dekatmu."

_What a cheesy!_

Sungmin tidak tahan lagi, tawanya menyembut sejadi-jadinya hingga sudut matanya berair.

"Dan tawamu adalah kehidupan bagiku."

Kyuhyun masih setia dengan ekspresi seriusnya. Dengan lembut ia menyandarkan kepala Sungmin di bahunya sementara tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Sungmin.

Lama ia meresap dalam dekapannya, menikmati aroma tubuh Sungmin. Aroma lelaki yang ia cintai.

Malam ini Sungmin menemukan satu sisi lain dari diri Kyuhyun, yaitu sisi romantisnya. Meski terkesan norak dan picisan, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Kyuhyun mengatakannya tanpa beban, tulus. Dan ia mampu membuat Sungmin melayang saking bahagianya.

Lamat-lamat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin. "Aku tahu sekarang, kenapa ada ruang kosong di sela-sela jari kita."

"..."

"Karena itu adalah tempat jari orang yang kita sayangi."

Lalu Kyuhyun mencium tangan Sungmin.

"Hahaha.. Kyuhyunku rupanya terlalu mabuk malam ini. Ya Tuhan, apakah kepalamu sedang terbentur sesuatu? Haha.." Sebelah tangan Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun.

Lama mereka tertawa hingga perut keduanya sama-sama kaku. Setelah puas tertawa, mereka sama-sama diam. Hanya suara deburan ombak di ujung sana yang menambah keromantisan malam ini.

Mereka masih bertatapan, saling mengagumi antara satu dan yang lain. Hingga perlahan, Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Dekat. Dan semakin dekat.

Kini wajah mereka sudah tidak berjarak lagi. Saking dekatnya, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sungmin yang memburu bersamaan dengan tiupan angin malam. Kyuhyun semakin menghujamkan tatapannya ke arah Sungmin.

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, tiba-tiba bibir mereka sudah saling beradu. Dua bibir bertemu menjadi satu. Suka atau tidak suka, gejolak itu akan segera di mulai, dimana hati terpaut dan pikiran tidak lagi berfungsi.

Kyuhyun lalu menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin di atas kursi di balkon itu dan kembali melanjutkan permainan hingga tak sehelai pun pakaian yang tersisa di badan mereka. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyadari bagaimana ia bisa merenggut semua pakaian Sungmin. Karena ketika hati berbicara, semuanya akan menjadi mudah,

_This is love.._

Dan permainan itu pun masih terus berlanjut hingga ada sang pemenang..

.

.

"Kyu, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Dan tidak akan menyakitiku?" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Di kejauhan, terdengar suara ombak menghantam pantai.

Mereka kembali menyatu. Dalam balutan cinta dan gairah.

.

.

**11-13**

**To Be Continue**

.

.

* * *

><p>Hai.. hai..<p>

Bertemu lagi setiap malam dengan FF ini~ semoga engga bosen ya.. xixi.. :p

Ahaayy.. Kyuminnya cucus(?) loh.. wkwkwk.. xD

Alurnya kecepetan ya? maaapiiinnn... T_T

Oh ya, buat yang nanyain artinya 11-13, sudah terjawab di chapter 2 kemarin ya.. :3

Saya ga mau kasih spoiler buat konfliknya, karena nanti bakal terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.. kkk..

Makasih banyak buat kesabaran dan pengertiannya.. ^^

Thank you for reading~

.

Rgds,

SHC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :**

**11-13**

(One Confession)

.

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

**Genre :**

Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Warning :**

Yaoi (Boys Love), Typo(s), OOC, AU, Adult Content, Confusing Plot, Over

.

It's a REMAKE fanfiction~!

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari yang mulai beranjak naik membangunkan Kyuhyun dari mimpi indahnya.<p>

"Selamat pagi.." sapa Sungmin. Ia mencium bibir Kyuhyun kilat.

Kyuhyun mengerjap sebentar, ternyata semalaman ia tertidur sambil memeluk Sungmin, dan saat ini mereka hanya ditemani sehelai selimut yang membungkus tubuh telanjang mereka.

"_Thanks God_.." kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah Sungmin, mengamatinya dari jarak sedekat ini. Wajahnya masih terlihat cantik walaupun ia baru bangun tidur.

"Kyu.."

"Ya, Sayang?" jempol Kyuhyun mengusap pelan pipi Sungmin, lelaki yang semalam telah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Kita ketinggalan _sunrise_-nya," ucap Sungmin dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Siapa bilang?"

Sungmin mengerjab pelan dan menaikkan alisnya, tanda tidak paham.

"Aku sudah menyaksikannya. _Sunrise_ terindahku pagi ini," lelaki berkulit pucat itu sekali lagi mengelus lembut pipi bulat Sungmin. "_It's you_ Lee Sungmin, _my sunshine_.."

"Ppffftt.. _Ya_! Kyu, kau masih mabuk, eoh? Hahaha.."

Dan keduanya pun terbahak.

Tawa pertama mereka pagi itu.

"Sungmin, ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku."

"Kenapa?" Sungmin mempererat pelukannya.

"Entahlah, rasanya aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya."

"Mungkin karena ada aku di sampingmu?" kali ini gantian Sungmin yang mengelus pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja.."

"Kalau itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu.."

"Dan selalu bercinta denganku.." Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Dasar mesuuum!" Sungmin sontak mencubit pipi yang tadi dielusnya.

"Hahaha.. Tapi kau suka kaan.." goda Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah. Digelitiknya perut Sungmin dari dalam selimut mereka, membuat Sungmin menggeliat kegelian.

Setelah puas tertawa, mereka pun sama-sama terdiam. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan saat itu.

Kemudian Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan begitupun sebaliknya. Kyuhyun memeluknya. Sungmin pun juga. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia tersenyum. Perlahan Kyuhyun membelai wajah Sungmin, mencoba untuk mengabadikan segala keindahan wajahnya dalam sentuhan tangannya. Tatapan matanya yang lembut dibalik manik indah yang berbinar penuh cinta itu. Bibir dan hidungnya yang mungil terpahat di sana. Sambil tetap mengabadikan kesempurnaan mahluk terindah Tuhan itu, Kyuhyun berbisik dalam hati..

_'Sungmin, aku belajar banyak darimu. Belajar tentang hidup yang sesungguhnya..'_

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, tiba-tiba wajah mereka sudah dekat dan semakin dekat, hingga tidak ada lagi jarak di antara keduanya. Dan akhirnya, dua belah bibir itu pun bertemu kembali.

Yang diharapkan pun terjadi.

Lagi.

"Lee Sungmin, jangan berhenti mencintaiku.."

.

.

.

Sore harinya, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan di pesisir pantai Haeundae. Sore itu suasana di pantai tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa pasang remaja yang sedang asyik bermain ombak.

"Min, seandainya saja kita bisa seperti mereka, bebas mempertontonkan kemesraan di muka umum," kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap iri ke arah pasangan remaja itu.

"Kenapa Kyu? Kau iri dengan mereka?" Sungmin tau-tau meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Tapi Min, apa kau tidak malu bergandengan tangan denganku?" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Sebaliknya. Apa alasanku untuk malu bergandengan tangan dengan orang yang aku cintai?"

"Tapi bagaimana jika nanti ketahuan pers dan kau jadi bulan-bulanan mereka? Kau beda denganku, Sungmin. Kau mempunyai..."

Tiba-tiba Sungmin berjinjit dan mencium Kyuhyun tepat di bibir. "Sstt.. Kita sama. Aku manusia dan kau juga manusia. Kau punya cinta dan aku juga punya cinta. Kita saling mencintai, bukan? Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang. Aku lebih menganggap ini adalah resiko yang harus aku hadapi."

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sungmin barusan. Ia berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa cinta itu ada untuk menyatukan segala perbedaan.

"Aku mencintaimu," Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin dan menggenggam tangannya. Dengan posisi seperti itu mereka begitu leluasa menatap luasnya cakrawala yang berpadu dengan magisnya hamparan laut di ujung sana.

Semuanya seakan menjadi saksi betapa Kyuhyun mencintai sosok yang ada di sampingnya ini. Perlahan, Kyuhyun mulai menarik tangan Sungmin dan menciumnya berkali-kali. Lama. Lama sekali.

Hingga akhirnya matahari pun mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat dan menyisakan semburat cahaya kemerahan.

Bagi Kyuhyun, itu luar biasa.

.

.

**11-13**

.

.

* * *

><p>Itulah awal kisah cinta Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin, sosok lelaki yang telah berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta dan benar-benar merasakan cinta lagi. Cinta dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana awalnya Sungmin hadir dalam hari-harinya sebagai seorang penolong dan memberikan segala perhatiannya kepadanya hingga ia berhasil menjadikan Kyuhyun lelaki yang melihat permasalahan tidak hanya dari satu sudut pandang.<p>

Tidak hanya itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga saling mengisi, saling memberi _support_, dan saling mengatakan "Aku menyayangimu."

Ya, itulah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Melalui Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak hanya belajar tentang memiliki seseorang, tetapi juga menjaganya. Belajar memasuki dunia yang sama sekali baru. Kyuhyun belajar mencintainya. Belajar mencintai laki-laki. Belajar mencintai laki-laki dengan cara laki-laki. Belajar mencintai Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merasa tidak akan pernah menyesal tentang keputusannya untuk mencintai Sungmin. Walaupun cinta seperti itu baru ia rasakan, tetapi ia bisa merasakan indahnya. Di saat semua tatapan menghakimi dan segudang _judge_ bahwa "cinta ini adalah cinta terlarang", tetapi hal tersebut tidak menyurutkan segala keindahan yang telah ia bangun bersama Sungmin.

.

.

Dan tidak terasa, segala keindahan itu telah terajut selama kurang lebih enam bulan lamanya. Dan selama enam bulan itu, hari-hari Kyuhyun selalu diliputi senyum kebahagiaan. Benar-benar bahagia. Tidak pernah sekalipun mereka saling menyakiti.

Selalu ada pesan "Selamat pagi" dan ditutup dengan "Selamat tidur". Sepertinya, tidak pernah ada waktu yang terlewatkan tanpa bersama Sungmin. Kapan pun dan di mana pun, mereka selalu berdua. _Weekend_ selalu mereka isi dengan liburan bersama. Sekedar _one day stand_ di _apartment_, bahkan keliling Seoul sampai Gangwon pun pernah mereka lakukan.

Seperti _weekend_ kali ini. Saat musim panas menjelang, Kyuhyun begitu bersemangat mengajak Sungmin untuk berlibur ke pulau Jeju.

"Kali ini liburan ala anak kuliahan. Semua biaya aku yang menanggung."

"Siap!" Sungmin menjawab sangat excited.

.

.

**11-13**

.

.

Hari jumat sore, sepulang Sungmin siaran di salah satu stasiun televisi swasta, mereka benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu untuk berlibur ke pulau Jeju.

Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu jalan ngotot untuk mengajak Sungmin berangkat naik motor. Dengan alasan, jika nanti tersesat, akan mudah untuk berputar arah daripada naik mobil. Ya, sesekali liburan ala anak kuliahan. _Backpacker_. Naik motor. Nekat.

Tiga jam mereka melakukan perjalanan panjang. Dan ketika mereka sampai di suatu daerah dengan jalanan yang mulai menanjak naik dan berkelok-kelok, Kyuhyun mendadak kehilangan arah.

"Kyu, berhenti sebentar," teriak Sungmin dari belakang. "Pinggangku sakit.. Capek."

Dan mereka pun berhenti di sebuah kedai ramen. Waktu itu jam menunjukkan pukul 07.15 pm. Kabut tebal mulai menyelimuti perjalanan. Penjual di kedai itu menyarankan mereka untuk bermalam di sana dahulu karena dermaga pulau Jeju masih sangat jauh. Kira-kira setengah jam lagi dari situ.

"Hanya tinggal setengah jam lagi? Tetapi jalannya tidak terlalu ekstrim kan, _ahjussi_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeruput kuah ramennya.

"Tetapi rawan sekali jika malam-malam begini kesana naik motor, di Jeju itu dingin sekali. Kalian bisa menggigil di perjalanan."

"Asalkan jalannya gampang ditempuh tidak masalah."

"Jangan nekat, Kyu," Sungmin mencoba memperingatkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya tinggal setengah jam lagi, Min," kata Kyuhyun bersikeras. "Petunjuk jalannya jelas kan, _ahjussi_?"

"Iya, jelas kok, nak. Rutenya juga mudah. Tetapi tetap saja kalau malam begini rawan."

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau susah sekali di nasehati, sih?" kali ini Sungmin setengah menghardik.

"Tanggung, Min. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Sudahlah, kau diam saja di belakang," Kyuhyun pun mulai kesal dibuatnya.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Kyuhyun! Bukannya liburan, yang ada kita bisa jadi es batu di pinggir jalan!"

"_Aish_, itu tidak mungkin. Jaket kita sudah tebal. Perut kita juga sudah terisi. Jadi kita akan baik-baik saja dan besok pagi kita bisa langsung keliling Jeju," Kyuhyun tetap ngotot. Yang ada dipikirannya saat itu adalah, bagaimana bisa secepatnya sampai di dermaga Jeju dan segera beristirahat di hotel yang sudah dipesannya.

"_Aniya_! Kita bermalam di sini dulu! Sini mana kunci motormu!" Sungmin langsung merebut kunci motor dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Ya_! Lee Sungmin! Kau mau apa?" Kyuhyun mencoba menghindar agar Sungmin tidak bisa mengambil kunci motornya.

"Ehm, maaf. Lebih baik kalian makan dulu saja. Jika perut kenyang, pikiran juga bisa tercerahkan," lelaki paruh baya pemilik kedai itu mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ya sudah, makan saja dulu! Daripada berdebat denganmu," Sungmin lantas mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dan memilih untuk konsen dengan semangkuk ramennya.

Enam bulan berpacaran dengan Sungmin, baru kali ini Kyuhyun bertengkar dengannya. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun juga capek. Tetapi ia sudah melakukan pencarian di _Google Earth_ dan pemandangan pagi di Jeju itu sangat indah. Bagaimana pun juga, besok ketika bangun tidur dan membuka jendela, _view_ yang ia lihat adalah surga Jeju-do.

Suasana malam itu benar-benar berbeda. Mereka sama-sama diam, tanpa ada keinginan dari Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin untuk membuka pembicaraan setelah pertengkaran tadi.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati seduhan teh ginseng, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang memegang tangan kiri Kyuhyun dari bawah meja. Kyuhyun tahu itu adalah tangan Sungmin. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Erat, dan semakin erat. Kyuhyun tahu apa artinya itu. Artinya adalah gencatan senjata. Sungmin sudah kembali menjadi Sungmin yang ia kenal. Sungmin yang selalu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, menguatkannya. Kyuhyun pun membalas genggaman tangan Sungmin. Orang yang ia sayangi.

"Kau adalah tanggung jawabku, Sungmin. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan sampai di Jeju dengan selamat. Aku janji itu."

Akhirnya Sungmin luluh juga..

.

Tepat satu jam kemudian, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasuki kawasan pulau Jeju. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Ternyata keyakinan Kyuhyun benar. Tidak ada apa-apa di jalan. Perjalanan lancar. Mereka selamat sampai di tujuan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tiba di sebuah penginapan sederhana dengan lokasi yang cukup strategis. Kamar yang mereka pesan adalah kamar terbaik yang mempunyai _view_ langsung menghadap pantai. Tidak hanya itu saja, jika jendela belakang dibuka, view yang terlihat adalah dinding tebing curam yang ditumbuhi dengan pepohonan cemara.

Setelah sampai di penginapan, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan berganti pakaian. Ketika hendak masuk ke kamar mandi, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah membuka-buka tas sambil mengambil _ipad_. Ia lalu memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium pundaknya berkali-kali.

"Sayang, kau masih marah?", Kyuhyun mencoba memulai pembicaraan. "Lihat, semuanya baik-baik saja kan?"

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun, "Kau nekat!"

"Nekat demi membahagiakan kekasih itu merupakan sebuah kepuasan yang tak terbayar dengan apa pun," kata Kyuhyun sambil membelai pipi Sungmin dengan jempol kanannya. "Dan aku janji, besok pagi kau akan menyaksikan pemandangan yang luar biasa saat membuka jendela. Kau pasti akan berterima kasih atas kenekatanku malam ini."

"Tahu dari mana besok aku tidak akan marah?" tanya Sungmin masih sewot.

"Lihat saja!"

"Huh, percaya diri sekali!" Ia masih menancapkan tatapannya tepat di mata Kyuhyun.

Dengan cengiran lebarnya Kyuhyun pun mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk tanda _swear_.

"Kau keras kepala, Kyuhyun!" Sungmin lantas mencubit hidung mancung Kyuhyun. "Sudah ah, aku mau mandi dulu."

Lalu Sungmin pun meninggalkannya dengan peralatan mandi dan handuk di bahunya.

"_Ya_! Sungmin! Aku yang mau mandi duluan, kenapa kau−? _Aish_, bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama saja?"

"Mandi saja dengan kakekmu!" teriak Sungmin dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Sambil menunggu Sungminnya selesai mandi, Kyuhyun mengotak-atik _lomo_ _cam_-nya yang sengaja ia bawa untuk memotret segala _moment_ berduanya dengan Sungmin di Jeju.

Lima belas menit, dan pintu kamar mandi itu pun terbuka. Sungmin keluar dengan bertelanjang dada dengan selapis handuk yang menutupi area perutnya ke bawah. Titik-titik air masih menetes dari helai rambutnya yang sedikit basah.

"Min, ini kan sudah malam, kenapa kau keramas, eoh?" tegur Kyuhyun.

"Kepalaku panas gara-gara berdebat denganmu," jawab Sungmin tanpa melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia kembali membongkar ranselnya, mencari baju ganti rupanya.

"Hm, jadi Tuan Putriku ini masih ngambek?" Kyuhyun tidak pantang menyerah. Ia kembali mendekati Sungmin dan mengusap-usap pundaknya yang terbuka.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri."

"Min, kau tahu tidak, tadi saat di perjalanan, aku melihat bayangan putih yang tiba-tiba menyeberang," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung menghentikan kegiatannya mengobrak-abrik isi ransel. Ia menoleh cemas ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak bohong kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan ekspresi yang dibuat seserius mungkin. Ternyata Sungminnya cukup penakut juga.

"Lalu bagaimana? Bagaimana jika bayangannya mengikuti kita, Kyu?" Dan Kyuhyun pun semakin menyeringai lebar di dalam hatinya. Sungmin benar-benar penakut.

"Ehm, Min.. Maaf tapi sebenarnya bayangannya sekarang ada di..." Kyuhyun sengaja menggantung ucapannya.

Ekspresi waspada Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ada di belakangmu!"

"Kyyaaaaa!" Sungmin langsung melompat ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Saking kuatnya ia melompat, handuk yang ia kenakan jadi terbuka semuanya.

"Ups.." Sungmin cepat-cepat memasang handuknya yang sempat terbuka. Ia bahkan lupa dengan cerita horor Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Kau masih malu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menggoda yang seakan menelanjangi Sungmin. "Bukankah aku sudah pernah melihat dan merasakan setiap jengkal tubuhmu?" lanjutnya.

Sungmin diam sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalas tatapannya. Jemarinya yang panjang membelai wajah Sungmin dan mencium keningnya.

"Tubuhmu adalah tubuhku. Aku milikmu. Kau milikku. Tidak ada rahasia lagi. Tidak ada penghalang lagi."

Lalu Kyuhyun berdiri dan menanggalkan semua pakaiannya tepat di hadapan Sungmin. Ia telanjang.

Seperti magis, Sungmin pun perlahan ikut berdiri sejajar dengan Kyuhyun. Pelan-pelan ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan ia arahkan ke simpul handuknya. Kyuhyun membiarkannya mengikuti nalurinya. Diam-diam tangan Kyuhyun membuka dan melemparkan handuk Sungmin ke lantai.

"Aku ingin menyesap aroma tubuhmu sebelum aku mandi. Bolehkah?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

Sungmin diam. Bagi Kyuhyun, itu tandanya boleh.

Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sungmin.

_'Tubuhmu adalah tubuhku. Aku milikmu. Kau milikku.'_

"Kau sudah _'on'_, Kyu.." bisik Sungmin.

"Aku bergairah," jawab Kyu langsung.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menancapkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin. Tidak ada apa-apa selain itu. Yang ada hanya sepasang lidah dua anak manusia yang saling terkait. Yang sama-sama dewasa. Yang sama-sama mencintai. Dan kebetulan, sama-sama lelaki. Bahkan dinginnya udara yang menerpa kulit mereka tidaklah berarti apa-apa karena tubuh keduanya saling menguatkan.

Ya. Cinta itu menguatkan.

Dan mereka melakukannya.

.

.

.

_'Tidak ada rahasia lagi. Tidak ada penghalang lagi.'_ Kata-kata itu terus menari-nari di benak keduanya. Entah mengapa, kata-kata itu terdengar seksi di telinga Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai dari mandi panjang mereka− karena mereka melakukannya di kamar mandi juga, keduanya kini hanya bisa diam di kamar, berpelukan, berciuman, bahkan mereka tetap bisa bermesraan walaupun tubuh mereka sudah tidak lagi dalam keadaan sensitif pasca bercinta.

Dan akhirnya mereka menghabiskan malam dengan cerita-cerita. Cerita tentang apa saja.

"Besok kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sungmin yang posisinya sedang bersandar pada dada telanjang Kyuhyun.

"Tergantung posisi tidurmu," jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan nakal.

"Eoh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Kalau kau tidur membelakangiku, besok kita jalan-jalan ke pantai. Nah, kalau kau tidurnya menghadapku, besok kita tidak akan kemana-mana," Kyuhyun mencolek pucuk hidung Sungmin.

"Eung.., kalau aku tidurnya tengkurap? Artinya?"

"Artinya, besok kita akan paraseling, Sayang.. Hehe.."

"Kalau begitu malam ini aku tidur menindihmu saja," tiba-tiba Sungmin mengangkat tubuhnya dan menghempaskannya tepat di atas badan Kyuhyun.

"_Let me ride on you, baby_ Kyu.." Ia mengedip nakal.

Dan mereka melakukannya. Lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Di luar fajar tengah menyingsing. Kyuhyun baru sadar, ternyata ia masih tertidur dengan Sungmin di dalam pelukannya. Lelaki berparas malaikat itu masih memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. Hangat. Nyaman.<p>

Tidak hanya itu, Kyuhyun juga baru sadar jika pagi itu, tangannya masih bersarang di dalam selimut mereka, tepatnya di bagian _private_ Sungmin. Jika tidur berdua, pasti saat bangun tangannya sudah berada di dalam celana Sungmin. Ia suka sekali memegang "adik" Sungmin pagi-pagi. Alasannya, karena jika "ia" terbangun, Kyuhyun dapat langsung menidurkannya kembali.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari 'singgahsana'-nya. Sungmin tidak terbangun karena pasti ia sangat lelah, terlihat dari ekspresi tidurnya.

Kyuhyun mulai menurunkan sebelah kakinya ke lantai. Lalu ia membuka jendela depan. Pemandangan di hadapannya benar-benar langsung pesisir pantai Jeju, sedangkan dibagian belakangnya adalah pemandangan lereng pegunungan yang berwarna hijau segar.

Kyuhyun menikmati paginya dengan menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Nanti setelah Sungmin bangun, ia pasti terkejut melihat keindahan yang ada di depannya ini. Belum selesai membayangkannya, tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Pangeranku sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

"Hehe, dan putri tidurku sendiri bagaimana? Apakah tidurnya nyenyak?"

"Aku sedari tadi memperhatikanmu, Kyu," ia memperlihatkan _handphone_-nya kepada Kyuhyun. Sebuah gambar _silhouette_ tubuh Kyuhyun ketika berada di dekat jendela tadi memenuhi layar 5 inch tersebut. "Pangeranku, dari belakang pun terlihat sangat tampan," pujinya sambil mencium _collarbone_ Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang tampan sejak lahir, Min."

"Ish, dasar," Sungmin lalu mencubit pelan pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana Tuan Putri, bagus tidak pemandangannya? Aku tidak salah memilih tempat liburan kan?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"_Ne_. Pangeranku memang tidak salah memilih tempat liburan," ucap Sungmin dengan mata yang memandang kagum ke depan.

"Sekarang mana hadiahnya?"

"Apalagi?" tanya Sungmin gemas.

"_Morning kiss_?" Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya.

"Dengan senang hati.." Dan bibir keduanya pun sekali lagi menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman ringan yang berkepanjangan, tentu saja.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah Kyuhyun merasa se-_enjoy_ ini sebelumnya ketika berjalan dengan Sungmin. Di pulau Jeju ini, ia merasa tidak akan ada yang mengenali mereka berdua sehingga mereka bisa bebas menjadi diri mereka sendiri: berjalan beriringan, saling bercanda tawa, saling merangkul, bahkan mereka mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk bergandengan tangan, walau hanya beberapa detik saja. Bagi Kyuhyun, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Setelah lelah menyisiri garis tepi pantai, mereka duduk di atas sebuah karang di sudut pantai yang kebetulan cukup sepi. Namun ketika Sungmin duduk, tubuhnya spontan langsung menegang begitu saja.

Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja melihatnya sontak bertanya, "Kau kenapa, Min?" tangannya nyaris memegang pantat Sungmin, namun segara ditepis oleh pemiliknya.

"_Ani_. Tidak apa-apa," kata Sungmin berusaha menutupi salah tingkahnya.

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti bohong. Pasti ada sesuatu," Kyuhyun meraih kedua pipi Sungmin, menangkupnya pada sepasang telapak tangannya. "Aku mainnya kasar ya tadi malam?"

"Hahaha! Tidak Kyu. Aku baik-baik saja. Serius." wajah malaikat itu tersenyum namun Kyuhyun tetap bisa melihat kepalsuan di balik senyumnya.

"Lee Sungmin, dengarkan aku. Ingat janji kita, tubuhmu adalah tubuhku."

Kali ini Sungmin sungguh tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi rasa sakitnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun langsung mengajaknya pulang ke penginapan.

Baru saja mereka masuk ke kamar, Kyuhyun sudah cepat-cepat mengunci pintunya dan berkata, "Sayang, buka celanamu sekarang."

"Eoh? Ke-kenapa Kyu?" Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah memaksa untuk memelorotkan celananya hingga akhirnya terbuka semuanya.

"Sekarang coba menungginglah."

Rasanya Sungmin sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk menolak permintaan Kyuhyun kali ini. Lalu Kyuhyun berjongkok dan melihat ke arah pantat Sungmin. Hanya beberapa detik. Karena setelah itu ia langsung berdiri dan memeluk Sungmin. Erat sekali.

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin. Maaf.. Aku sudah kejam kepadamu.." Kyuhyun menitikkan air mata dan menhujani Sungmin ciuman di pipi dan keningnya berkali-kali.

"Hey, kau kenapa, Sayang? Aku tidak apa-apa, besok pasti sudah sembuh," Sungmin ikut berkaca-kaca namun tetap menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Tapi itu luka, Min.."

"Kyuhyun, _please_. Ini tidak separah yang kau kira. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh."

Kyuhyun masih menatap mata Sungmin. Rasanya baru saja ia melihat wajah Sungmin yang tersenyum penuh kepuasan ketika mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Namun kini senyum itu seakan penuh luka bagi Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Sungmin. Ia yang hilang akal ketika Sungmin menghendakinya. Ia yang lepas kontrol saat Sungmin memintanya untuk lebih keras, lebih lama, lebih dalam, lebih, lebih, dan lebih.

Tetapi kini semuanya berubah. Wajah itu kini dibasahi oleh air mata.

"Sungmin-_ah_ _mianhae_.. Maaf aku sudah menyakitimu," bibir Kyuhyun bergetar. Dan ia pun langsung memeluk Sungmin sekali lagi.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kyuhyun tidak memperbolehkan Sungmin untuk turun dari tempat tidur walau hanya kakinya yang menyentuh lantai. Makan, minum, ia yang melayaninya. Persis ketika awal dirinya bertemu dengan Sungmin. Tetapi kali ini kondisnya berkebalikan.

Sekarang Kyuhyun tahu resep untuk memperlakukan laki-laki: perlakukan mereka seperti anak kecil. Ya, anak kecil. Dicium, dipeluk, dikuatkan, dan katakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan akan tetap baik-baik saja.

Cintailah laki-laki dengan cara laki-laki. Itu adalah kekuatan sekaligus kelemahan mereka.

.

.

**11-13**

.

.

* * *

><p>Mulai sejak itu, Kyuhyun memasuki tahapan baru dalam hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Tahapan yang jauh lebih tinggi dari sekedar jatuh cinta, yaitu tahap saling memiliki. Mungkin benar bahwa bulan-bulan pertama sebuah hubungan adalah tentang menginginkan. Tetapi bulan-bulan selanjutnya adalah tentang membutuhkan. Dan yang dinamakan saling memiliki adalah benar-benar memiliki antara satu dan yang lain.<p>

'Tubuhmu adalah tubuhku. Aku milikmu. Kau milikku. Tidak ada rahasia lagi. Tidak ada penghalang lagi. Sakitmu adalah sakitku. Tawamu, air matamu, marahmu, semuanya adalah tanggung jawabku.'

Adakah kata-kata yang lebih seksi daripada itu?

Kini Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin adalah satu paket. Paket senang, sedih, suka, duka, canda dan tawa. Lebih dari itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jadi sering mengenakan pakaian masing-masing satu sama lain, bahkan pakaian dalamnya juga. Dan entah kenapa, Kyuhyun merasa seksi. Ya, dengan beginilah mereka dapat menjadi bagian dari diri masing-masing. Menjadi bagian dari diri orang yang mereka sayangi.

Dan Sungmin adalah orang yang Kyuhyun sayangi paling lama dalam sejarah percintaannya selama ini, yaitu hingga memasuki bulan ke tujuh.

Sejak Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya dan Kyuhyun menindaklanjutinya, itu adalah pelajaran baru bagi Kyuhyun dalam hal mencintai. Yang dinamakan mencintai adalah menempatkan kebahagiaan pasangan dalam kebahagiaan kita. Sedangkan kebahagiaan itu sendiri adalah bagaimana kita bisa menikmati setiap detik bersama pasangan, dan bukanlah sesering apa kita berada di dekat pasangan.

_Love is all about quality, not quantity._

"Jika cinta itu dikenakan pajak, maka akulah pembayar pajak paling mahal itu," ujar Kyuhyun suatu hari, saat mereka sedang kencan seharian di _apartment_ Sungmin sambil menonton film favoritnya.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Karena aku mempunyai objek pajak yang paaaaliiiing mahal yang tidak bisa dihitung berapa won pun!"

"Oh ya? Apa? _Apartment_?"

"Bukaaan~"

"Mobil?"

"Bukan juga, Min.."

"Lalu apa?"

Kyuhyun menggantungkan jawabannya dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau.."

.

.

Jika Kyuhyun harus mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Sungmin, sepertinya tidak pernah cukup waktu untuk menjabarkan semua detil kenangan itu. Terlalu banyak dan terlalu indah. Bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin adalah kesempurnaan yang telah di berikan Tuhan untuknya.

Tetapi Kyuhyun mulai berpikir, apakah Tuhan memang memberinya benar-benar untuknya? Maksudnya, apakah Sungmin adalah jodohnya?

Entahlah..

Kyuhyun memilih pasrah terhadap segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Begitu juga dengan kemungkinan ia bakal dikucilkan oleh teman-temannya di kampus jika mereka mengetahui bahwa akhirnya Cho Kyuhyun si _playboy_ kampus berhasil bertekuk lutut di hadapan SEORANG _NAMJA_.

"Kami senang asalkan kau juga senang, Kyu. Bagi kami tidak ada bedanya kau pacaran dengan siapa pun. Asal kau masih laki-laki.." kata Donghae di suatu sore saat mereka baru sama-sama pulang kuliah.

"_Pabo_, aku ini masih laki-laki. Laki-laki yang kebetulan mencintai sesama laki-laki"

"Karena setiap orang mempunyai alasan sendiri untuk jatuh cinta," ucap Eunhyuk saat Kyuhyun mengaku atas hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

"Salah, Hyuk-_ah_. Karena cinta tidak membutuhkan alasan."

"Pppffftt.. Hahahahaha.." Donghae terbahak seketika. "Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun.. Kau dulu sering mengataiku karena aku suka menggombal. Sekarang siapa yang akhirnya tertular? Haha.."

"Ternyata benar kata orang. Jika satu _namja_ memiliki dua atau lebih sahabat _yeoja_ tanpa ada hubungan apa-apa, bisa dipastikan jika si _namja_ adalah _gay_! Hahahaha.." Donghae masih terus membombardir Kyuhyun dengan goda-godaannya.

"Ikan tengik! Kau mau mati hah?" Dan Kyuhyun pun tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak mengejar Donghae dan mencekik lehernya.

.

.

.

Sejak itu, Kyuhyun sekarang jadi sering mengajak Sungmin jika ia dan Ryeowook _cs_ sedang berkumpul bersama. Kyuhyun juga sering curhat dengan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tentang hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Bagaimana ia sering cemburu ketika ia dan Sungmin jalan-jalan ke _mall_ dan selalu saja ada _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ yang terang-terangan menatap ke arah Sungmin.

Sampai pada suatu hari, Sungmin pamit kepada Kyuhyun hendak pulang ke rumah orang tuanya karena faktor rindu.

"Hanya tiga hari kok, Kyu," itulah kata-katanya saat mereka sedang makan siang di daerah Dongdaemun. Entah mengapa saat itu Kyuhyun terasa berat untuk mengizinkannya pergi.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin ke Bandara dan tetap _stay_ di sana sampai pesawat yang ditumpangi Sungmin benar-benar _take_ _off_.

Belum satu jam Sungmin pergi. Rasanya Kyuhyun sudah dilanda rasa kangen yang teramat sangat. Ia merogoh ponselnya cepat dan mengetik satu pesan di sana,

To : My Sunshine

Rasanya sakit sekali melihat pesawat itu pergi meninggalkanku. Pesawat itu membawa kekasihku, cintaku, sayangku, nafasku, dan hidupku. Pesawatku, aku menitipkan belahan jiwaku padamu. I miss you..

Send.

Delivered.

.

.

**11-13**

**To Be Continue**

.

.

* * *

><p>Holaa~~<p>

Kalau kemarin2 Kyumin manis2 aja, chap ini mereka ngambek2an bentar, tapi habis itu akur lagi~ kkkk..

Chapter depan ada apa lagi ya? ;;)

Sekali lagi maaf karena ga bisa menyuguhkan(?) adegan ranjang yang explicit saya ga jago bikin gituan, takutnya malah gaje dan bikin ilfeel T_T

Yosh! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas review dan positif komennya.. ^^

See you soon~~ :)

.

Rgds,

SHC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :**

**11-13**

(Moment of Farewell)

.

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

**Genre :**

Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Warning :**

Yaoi (Boys Love), Typo(s), OOC, AU, Adult Content, Confusing Plot, Over

.

It's a REMAKE fanfiction~!

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Seseorang memasuki sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Suasana putih bersih dan aroma karbol langsung menyergap indera penciumannya. Di hadapannya, terbaring seseorang yang sangat ia kasihi dan ia cintai. Dengan langkah gontai ia menghampiri seseorang yang sedang terbaring lemah dan tak berdaya itu, menggenggam tangannya dan menangis sesenggukan di sisi tempat tidurnya.<p>

"Kenapa _Eomma_ tidak memberitahuku tentang kondisi _Appa_?" Ia bertanya pada seorang perempuan di hadapannya.

Tetapi perempuan itu tidak menjawab karena air mata membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kami tidak memberitahu _Hyung_ karena kami tidak mau menambah beban pikiran _Hyung_," kata seorang lelaki berumur tujuh belas tahun di belakangnya.

Sekarang, ia hanya menatap ke wajah damai yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ia memperhatikan setiap lekuk dan guratan yang ada di wajah orang itu, orang yang dipanggilnya _Appa_. Memandangnya, ia seolah melihat guratan penuh perjuangan di usianya yang sudah beranjak senja.

Lalu suasana berubah seketika saat orang yang sedang terbaring itu mulai terjaga dan menggerakkan tangannya.

"_Appa_.. Syukurlah, _Appa_ akhirnya sadar juga.." Ia langsung mencium tangan orang itu sambil tetap mengucurkan air mata.

"Sung.. Min.." panggilnya masih terbata-bata.

"Iya, _Appa_. Ini Sungmin. Sungmin datang untuk _Appa_."

Dan bibir seseorang yang dipanggil "_Appa_" itu mulai bergetar dan air matanya pun mulai membanjir.

.

.

"_Appa_-mu sendiri yang melarang kami untuk memberitahumu tentang kesehatannya," perempuan yang ia panggil "_Eomma_" itu mulai tenang dan mengawali ceritanya.

"Maafkan Sungmin yang tidak pernah pulang untuk menjenguk _Appa_ dan _Eomma_."

Perempuan paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik itu membelai wajahnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Oh ya, kapan _eomma_ dikenalkan dengan calon menantu _eomma_? Kemarin sebelum _Appa_-mu jatuh sakit, ia sempat menanyakan hal itu pada _Eomma_. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sudah tidak sabar ingin menggendong cucu."

Deg!

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

_'Eomma, aku tidak mungkin memberitahukan yang sebenarnya. Sungmin takut Appa dan Eomma kecewa._' Bisiknya dalam hati.

"Belum, _Eomma_. Sungmin belum mempunyai calon untuk itu." jawabnya lirih.

"Oh ya? Tetapi pacar punya, kan?"

'_Punya, Eomma. Tetapi kami sesama namja_.'

"Pacar juga belum." jawabnya terbata.

"Apa kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu sehingga kau tidak sempat memikirkan kebahagiaan dirimu sendiri?"

'_Bukan, Eomma. Bukan itu..._'

"Ya, mungkin seperti itulah. Aku hanya ingin−"

Tiba-tiba percakapan itu terhenti karena ada seseorang yang membuka pintu rumah sakit.

Seorang wanita berjalan perlahan. Wanita berusia dua puluh tahunan. Dari penampilannya, ia terlihat seperti wanita mapan dan mandiri. Rambutnya lurus, tubuhnya mungil dan wajahnya sangat ramah.

Lalu ia melemparkan sebuah senyuman ke arah Sungmin dan semua orang yang ada di sana. Sebuah senyuman manis.

Song Eun Hye. Seorang artis _multi_-_talented_ yang tengah naik daun.

"_Aigo_ Lee _ahjumma_, maafkan Eunhye ya karena baru bisa mengunjungi Lee _ahjussi_ sekarang," wanita itu menyalami tangan ibu Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Eunhye-_ya_. Lee _ahjussi_ sudah mulai baikan, kok. Tetapi masih perlu banyak istirahat."

"Semoga _ahjussi_ cepat sembuh. Ini aku bawakan buah-buahan. _Ahjussi_ kan belum boleh makan sembarangan."

"_Gomawo_ Hye-_ya_. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Seketika itu juga, suasana mendadak hening ketika kedua tatapan itu beradu. Tatapan rindu sekaligus kagum terpancar jelas di mata keduanya. Mata seorang pria dan wanita dewasa.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian diam? Sungmin-_ah_, kau lupa? Ini Eunhye, teman masa kecilmu dulu.."

"Ah, iya.." Sungmin segera berdiri dan menyalami wanita itu. Mereka sama-sama melemparkan senyum basa-basi dan melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

.

.

Kini tinggallah Sungmin dan Eunhye yang duduk bersisian. Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, keakraban yang dulu sempat hilang pun akhirnya terjalin kembali. Seperti dua orang sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, mereka pun bercerita tentang kisah masa lalu dan karier spekta masing-masing.

Eunhye sosok perempuan metropolitan.

Dengan gaya hidup _cosmopolitan_ ala selebriti, kariernya di _agency_ aktris membawanya menjadi salah satu _public_ _figure_ papan atas di negeri ini dan sering membintangi beberapa judul film layar lebar.

Walaupun dikenal sebagai artis, jiwa rendah hati dan ramahnya kepada setiap orang adalah ciri khasnya. Itulah yang menjadi _point_ _plus_ Eunhye di kancah hiburan negeri ini.

Ia begitu dipuja banyak orang. Tetapi tidak pernah ada skandal aneh tentang sepak terjangnya di bidang percintaan. Bahkan ia tidak pernah di gosipkan yang macam-macam.

Song Eunhye, wanita dewasa dengan segudang pengalaman dan _attitude_ yang menjadi _symbol_ wanita sukses zaman sekarang dengan _stereotype_: _beauty_, _brain_ _and_ _behavior_.

Dan wanita itu kini berada di hadapan seorang Lee Sungmin. Sosok lelaki dewasa yang mempunyai segudang talenta dan karier spekta dengan _stereotype_: kaya, tampan, pintar, dan dewasa. Berjuang dari nol dengan mencicipi asam pahitnya dunia _broadcasting_ dan _entertain_.

Sungmin dan Eunhye, mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi pasangan serasi seperti itu? Tetapi di kehidupan ini memang tidak ada yang sempurna.

Lee Sungmin, seorang laki-laki yang mencintai sesama laki-laki.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, keadaan ayahnya sudah lebih membaik. Dan inilah saat di mana hidup Sungmin benar-benar akan berubah, di saat ayahnya memanggilnya untuk duduk bersama ibunya.

"Sungmin-_ah_, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sampaikan padamu."

"_Ne_, _Appa_. Ada apa?" jawabnya sopan.

"_Appa_ dan _Eomma_-mu ini sudah tidak muda lagi. Kami ingin melihat kau bahagia. Kami ingin melihatmu berkeluarga sebelum ajal menjemput kami. Apakah kau sudah memiliki calon untuk kau jadikan sebagai pendamping hidupmu?"

Sungmin langsung terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Apa ia harus mengaku bahwa ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun yang seorang lelaki?

"Belum, _Appa_. Sungmin belum mempunyai calon untuk itu."

Ia hanya bisa tertunduk sambil menahan gejolak di dadanya. Ia ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi tidak mungkin. Ia lebih berpikir yang terbaik untuk keluarganya.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah lama merencanakan ini. Dan inilah saatnya kau tahu yang sebenarnya.."

"Ada apa, _Appa_?"

Cukup lama jeda waktu yang terjadi.

"_Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sudah lama ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Eunhye."

Deg!

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimana bisa ia dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang sudah lama ia anggap sebagai adik?

"Dijodohkan dengan Eunhye?"

"Benar, Sungmin-_ah_. Apa kau bersedia menuruti permintaan terbesar kami ini?" lanjut ibunya.

Lama Sungmin terdiam sambil tetap berpikir tentang segala kenangan indah yang pernah tercipta di antara dirinya dengan Kyuhyun, lelaki yang dicintainya.

Apakah kenangannya itu harus berakhir dengan sebuah kata pernikahan? Ia tidak mau itu. Ia lebih menginginkan Kyuhyun, dan hanya Kyuhyun!

"Sungmin akan memikirkannya baik-baik, _Appa_, _Eomma_."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua jam ia termenung di lorong rumah sakit ini sambil menatap ke layar LCD _handphone_-nya, menatap wajah orang yang ia cintai. Di pikirannya, terbayang semua kenangan indah yang telah ia rajut selama enam bulan terakhir bersama Kyuhyun. Sepertinya tidak pernah cukup waktu untuk menceritakan segala keindahan dan tak pernah cukup kata untuk menjabarkan setiap detail keindahan itu. Semuanya menjadi abadi di hatinya.

_To_ : My Lovely KyuKyu

Rasanya sakit sekali aku menaiki pesawat yang akan memisahkanku dengan kekasihku, sayangku, cintaku, hidupku dan nafasku. Aku memang tidak bisa mengubah arah mata angin, tetapi aku yakin bahwa aku bisa mengubah arah layar perahuku. Dan layar itu membawaku ke pangkuanmu. Seoul-ku, aku titip cintaku padamu..

_Send._

_Delivered._

.

.

**11-13**

.

.

* * *

><p>Tiga hari yang panjang itu pun berakhir.<p>

Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Sungmin dari rumah orang tuanya dan Kyuhyun akan menjemputnya di Bandara Gimpo siang ini.

Kyuhyun menunggunya di pintu kedatangan. Dari jarak sejauh ini, di tengah kerumunan banyak orang di bandara, Kyuhyun langsung bisa melihatnya. Sosoknya terlalu mudah ia kenali.

"_I miss you_, _my sunshine_.." Itulah kata-kata pertama Kyuhyun ketika mereka saling berhadapan.

Tetapi ada yang berbeda dengan Sungmin hari ini. Wajahnya kelihatan pucat dan tidak bersemangat. Dan sepersekian detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun melihat mendung menggantung di sudut mata Sungmin. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

.

Sebelum pulang ke _apartment_, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk makan siang di sebuah _restaurant_ Dimsum dekat bandara. Selama di perjalanan, Sungmin hanya diam dan menatap jalanan dengan pandangan kosong. Sudah berulang kali Kyuhyun menanyakan tentang perubahan sikapnya itu. Tetapi jawabannya tetap sama. Tidak ada apa-apa.

"Sebenarnya ada dua berita yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Berita baik dan berita buruk." Akhirnya, Sungmin tidak tahan juga dengan ekspresi diamnya.

"Berita apa, Sayang?" Kyuhyun semakin penasaran.

"Kau mau berita yang mana dulu? Yang baik atau yang buruk?"

"Yang baik dulu."

"Oke. Mungkin ini tidak terlalu baik buatku. Aku dipercaya oleh salah satu stasiun televisi swasta terkemuka di Jepang sebagai _newscaster_ baru mereka."

"Oh ya? _That's great_! Selamat ya.." puji Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tulus. Tetapi Kyuhyun kembali melihat rona kekecewaan di wajah Sungmin. Mungkin benar, ini tidak terlalu membahagiakan bagi mereka.

"Dan aku harus pindah ke Jepang.."

"Oh..., jadi itu berita buruknya?"

"Bukan, Kyu," Sungmin nampak semakin tertekan.

"Aku senang mendengarnya karena aku tahu ini adalah kesempatan besar bagimu untuk berkarier di bidang _broadcasting_. Aku yakin kita bisa menjalani ini, Min." Kyuhyun mulai menggenggam tangannya.

Sungmin kembali diam. Matanya mulai menerawang dan wajahnya masih dirundung galau. "Jika aku menerima tawaran itu, awal tahun depan aku sudah harus pindah. Tapi.. entahlah, Kyu. Aku lebih baik menolaknya daripada aku harus jauh dari orang yang aku cintai."

"Hei, kau tidak akan jauh dariku, Sungmin. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Dan itulah yang akan membuat kita senantiasa selalu dekat." Kyuhyun masih terus menggenggam tangannya.

"Tapi, Kyu.. Masih ada satu masalah lagi yang benar-benar membuatku hampir gila!"

Kali ini gantian Kyuhyun yang diam. Ia semakin penasaran dengan berita buruk itu. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak berirama. Ia takut. Kyuhyun takut jika ketakutannya selama tiga hari ini jadi kenyataan.

"Tubuhmu adalah tubuhku. Semua yang ada padamu adalah tanggung jawabku. Ingat?" Kyuhyun mencoba membuat Sungmin tenang. Karena rasanya aneh melihat Sungmin segugup ini.

"Baiklah.." Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun begitu kuat. "Aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Tapi kau tahu Song Eunhye?"

"Yang aktris itu?"

"_Ne_. Aku dijodohkan dengannya oleh kedua orang tuaku."

"Kau dijodohkan dengan Eunhye?" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tenang. "Wow! _She's sexy and fabulous_! Hehe.."

Sungmin kembali diam. Dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu malah membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih tidak beraturan lagi.

"Tapi kau... Menolaknya kan, Min?"

"Aku belum menjawabnya. Aku meminta waktu untuk berpikir. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kyu. Kepalaku pusing.."

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum ke arah Sungmin, berusaha menguatkannya. "Sayang, kita hadapi ini berdua, ya?" Kyuhyun kembali menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan mengelus-elus ibu jarinya.

Sungmin masih diam. Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam-dalam dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Tubuhmu adalah tubuhku. Aku milikmu. Kau milikku. Tidak ada rahasia lagi. Tidak ada penghalang lagi. Sakitmu adalah sakitku. Tawamu, air matamu, marahmu, semuanya adalah tanggung jawabku." Kyuhyun kembali mengulang kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang mereka tahbiskan sebagai janji mereka berdua.

Dan Sungmin pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

.

.

Ketakutan Kyuhyun akhirnya berwujud nyata. Inilah alasan mengapa tiga hari belakangan ia selalu dihantui rasa cemas dan sangat-sangat tidak enak. Kyuhyun tidak hanya berusaha membuat Sungmin tenang, tetapi juga mencoba meredam gejolak yang ada di hatinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku tidak tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini.." Kali ini Sungmin menatapnya lagi.

"Hey, _gwaenchana_. _It's fun, it's oke_.."

Tidak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Sungmin langsung melahapnya seperti sudah beberapa hari tidak makan.

.

Jika Kyuhyun boleh mendeskripsikan perasaannya hari ini, ia akan memilih kata amburadul, kacau-balau, dan bingung. Kalau boleh menambahkan lagi, ia lebih cocok dikatakan "tidak siap" untuk berada di hari ini. Karena hari ini adalah pertanda ujian untuk pelajaran cintanya resmi dimulai, yaitu pelajaran tentang bagaimana memperjuangkan sebuah cinta.

Ia tidak menyesalinya karena permasalahan seperti ini. Ada perbedaan besar antara menyesal dan takut kehilangan. Menyesal akan mengurangi kekuatanmu untuk berjuang, sedangkan takut kehilangan adalah modal dasar untuk berjuang. Yup! Ia harus belajar. Hadapi. Dipaksa siap.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang itu, Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin ke _apartment_-nya dan berencana bermalam di sana karena Sungmin yang masih kelelahan pasti butuh seseorang untuk membantunya mempersiapkan segalanya dalam pekerjaannya.

Baru saja Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan kembali menutupnya, tiba-tiba Sungmin langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga hampir jatuh ke lantai dan langsung menghujaninya dengan ciuman di sekujur tubuhnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar kaget dengan serangan mendadak Sungmin. Bukannya berhenti, Sungmin malah memaksa untuk membuka semua pakaian yang Kyuhyun kenakan hingga beberapa kancing kemejanya copot. Lalu ia pun membuka sendiri pakaian yang dikenakannya hingga mereka berdua sama-sama tidak menggunakan apa-apa di badan.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_.." Nafasnya begitu memburu. "Sentuh aku. Sentuh aku sepuasmu."

Apakah Kyuhyun diberi pilihan untuk tidak membalasnya? Tidak. Dan akhirnya mereka melakukannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun saat itu. Dan entah mengapa, kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menikmati permainan Sungmin. Padahal dalam tujuh bulan lebih mereka berpacaran, tidak jarang juga Sungmin mendominasi, tetapi kali ini adalah yang paling liar.

Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin merelakan tubuhnya dimasuki, tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa _foreplay_ sama sekali. Ditambah dengan kamar yang akhirnya jadi berantakan, benar-benar berantakan. Seperti tempat tidur yang acak-acakan, bantal yang terbang entah kemana, kain gorden copot dan pintu kamar mandi dibiarkan terbuka. Kyuhyun bahkan lupa mengapa pintunya bisa terbuka seperti itu?

Dan akhirnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama terkapar lemas di atas sofa.

Tubuh mereka sama-sama basah. Tubuh mereka sama-sama saling memeluk dan mereka sama-sama masih belum sadar terhadap apa yang mereka lakukan barusan.

"Hh.. Sungmin, maafkan aku.." kata Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya yang masih telanjang ke lantai, sedangkan Sungmin masih berada di atas sofa.

"Aku yang harus minta maaf, Kyu. Aku takut kehilanganmu." Jawab Sungmin dengan memeluk leher Kyuhyun dari belakang dan mengecup lama pundaknya.

"Kita bahkan belum berusaha, tetapi kau sudah berkata pesimis seperti itu."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," katanya lirih.

"Justru itu, Sayang. Saatnya kita perjuangkan hubungan kita. _Algeseo_?" Kyuhyun mengecup lama pipi Sungmin, kedua kelopak matanya, lalu bibirnya.

.

.

**11-13**

.

.

* * *

><p>Saat memasuki bulan kedelapan, Kyuhyun merasa hari-harinya menjadi jungkir balik tak menentu.<p>

Sejak hari Sabtu, Sungmin ke luar kota. Ada liputan di daerah Mokpo katanya. Jadi sekarang Kyuhyun sendirian di _apartment_ Sungmin sambil menonton acara di salah satu televisi swasta. Sebuah acara "Charity Night". Dan itu adalah awal dari harinya yang ia sebut dengan "berantakan".

Ia menonton seorang wanita cantik yang saat itu menjadi bintang tamu sebuah acara bertajuk malam amal untuk korban bencana di Korea Selatan beberapa waktu belakangan.

Sejumlah artis wanita papan atas pun disorot silih berganti pada _red carpet_. Dari sekian artis-artis cantik itu, cuma ada satu orang yang dapat menghipnotis hampir seluruh pengunjung _auditorium_ malam itu: Song Eunhye. Ia menggunakan gaun _strapless_ berwarna abu-abu berbahan jatuh dari rumah mode Prada dan sepatu _high heels_ hitam dengan model terbuka di belakang rancangan Channel yang membuatnya tidak hanya terlihat elegant, tetapi juga anggun. Aura kecantikan dan keseksiannya begitu terlihat dari caranya berjalan, menatap dan ketika ber-_pose_. Ia begitu sempurna.

Wajah cantik dengan _attitude_ yang bisa dibilang baik. Ditambah lagi, ia sudah menamatkan studinya di jurusan hukum dan segudang talenta di dunia akting yang mampu mengantarkannya menjadi salah satu artis terkenal papan atas saat ini, dan tentu saja mewakili salah satu perempuan "harapan" yang pantas menyandang _stereotype: beauty, brain, dan behavior_.

Kyuhyun begitu terkesima ketika menonton acara itu di televisi. Ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana seorang Song Eunhye menghipnotis ratusan orang yang ada di sana, dan mungkin seluruh orang yang menyaksikan acara tersebut.

Tetapi ada yang lebih besar dari rasa kagum Kyuhyun, yaitu rasa cemburunya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Cho Kyuhyun bersaing dengan seorang wanita seperti Song Eunhye yang nyaris sempurna itu?

Ini adalah hal gila yang pernah ada dalam hidup Kyuhyun. Ternyata ia harus bersaing dengan seorang _YEOJA_ untuk memperjuangkan seorang _NAMJA_!

Setelah menyaksikan tayangan itu, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa kerdil dan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Eunhye. Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang mahasiswa yang belum bekerja, ditambah _image_ buruk yang memberondong: suka _clubbing_ dan pernah menjadi simpanan tante-tante! Dan yang lebih penting lagi, ia adalah _NAMJA_. Sedangkan Eunhye? Ia memiliki segalanya. Ia cantik, kariernya bagus, pintar dan berpendidikan. Segalanya serba sempurna bagi Eunhye. Dan dia adalah _YEOJA_.

"Jangan rebut Sungmin. Bagaimanapun juga, dia milikku.."

.

.

.

Suasana hati Kyuhyun benar-benar memburuk malam itu. Saking buruknya, ia pun memutuskan ke The Point untuk sekedar minum satu dua botol dan mencari hiburan.

Baru saja ia keluar dari _boulevard_ Miracle Apartment, motornya hampir saja menabrak seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba menyeberang. Kyuhyun langsung menekan rem dalam-dalam hingga hampir saja bannya slip dan oleng. Sebuah bingkisan persegi berwarna pink yang wanita itu bawa juga terjatuh ke tengah jalan. Tetapi saat Kyuhyun melihat bingkisan itu, deretan huruf yang tercetak di sampulnya seketika membuatnya mencelos bukan main.

_The Wedding._

_SM & EH_

Otak Kyuhyun mulai menghubung-hubungkan inisial itu dengan Sungmin dan Eunhye.

SM .. dan EH .. Sung Min dan Eun Hye..

Lalu Kyuhyun merasa otaknya ingin pecah.

Hari itu tanggal 13 Juli 2013.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kyuhyun terus mencari-cari benang merah tentang pertanda yang hari ini ia alami.

Ya, Kyuhyun menyebutnya dengan pertanda..

.

.

**11-13**

.

.

* * *

><p>Esoknya, Kyuhyun menceritakan tentang kejadian yang ia alami semalam kepada Sungmin. Seperti biasa, Sungmin tetap tenang dan mendengarkan ceritanya sambil mengusap-usap ibu jari Kyuhyun.<p>

"Eunhye itu cantik ya, Min?" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bicara begitu, Kyu?" Sungmin masih setia memainkan jemari Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika seandainya orang tuamu tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang perjodohan itu lagi?"

Sungmin diam cukup lama. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar. "Aku berharap mereka lupa tentang perjodohan itu."

Kyuhyun merasa itu bukan jawaban yang ia harapkan keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Ia berharap Sungmin mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia sudah menolak perjodohan itu. Atau setidaknya ia telah mengatakan kepada orang tuanya bahwa sebenarnya ia telah memiliki pasangan. Tetapi... Hh, mungkin itu hanya imajinasi Kyuhyun saja.

"Sungmin, maaf karena sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaanku tadi. Aku hanya merasa tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Eunhye."

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin lantas memukul lengan Kyuhyun. "Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Bagiku, kau bukan untuk dibanding-bandingkan dengan Eunhye, atau bahkan siapapun."

Lama mereka terdiam sambil menyelami tatapan mata masing-masing. Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin. Lembut. Tetapi sepersekian detik berikutnya, ciuman itu bertambah liar dan semakin liar. Kalau sudah begini, Sungmin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Otak dan gerak tubuh menjadi tidak sinkron lagi. _Lose control_ dan berujung mereka berdua terkapar lemas dengan tubuh yang sama-sama basah.

Ya, mereka melakukannya. Hanya saja, kali ini lebih liar.

Sebenarnya kejadian ini tidak hanya sekali. Sudah terulang beberapa kali. Setiap membahas tentang perjodohan itu, baik Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin, mereka selalu berakhir kalau tidak dengan bercinta ya berusaha tertawa-tertawa, seolah masalahnya bisa menguap begitu saja, ikut terbang bersama desahan napas dan suara tawa mereka.

Lama-lama Kyuhyun mulai merasakan semua ini terkesan dipaksakan.

.

"_Happy anniversary for_ Cho Kyuhyun _and_ Lee Sungmin! Kemarin tanggal tiga belas bulan Juli. Hehe, maaf terlambat sehari.."

"Iya, Sayang. Ini bulan kedelapan hubungan kita," Mereka berciuman singkat.

"Terima kasih karena kau masih menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang kukenal delapan bulan yang lalu."

"Dan terima kasih telah menjadi alasan untuk bahagia dan sedihku."

"_Saranghae_. _Jeongmal_ _saranghae_.."

"Aku juga menyayangimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

'Lebih dari yang kau tahu.'

.

.

**11-13**

.

.

* * *

><p>Bulan kesembilan pun berlalu.<p>

Sungmin tak kunjung memberikan jawaban kepada kedua orang tuanya tentang perjodohan itu. Ia menunda-nunda dengan alasan tidak siap jika kembali berhadapan dengan ayah dan ibunya.

Pertengahan bulan Agustus 2013, Sungmin kembali mendapat telepon dari ibunya karena ayahnya kembali masuk rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun ikut bersamanya, tetapi Kyuhyun menolaknya karena ada praktikum di kampus yang tidak mengizinkannya untuk bolos walaupun hanya sekali.

Sejak kepergian Sungmin hari itu, di akhir setiap pesan teksnya, Kyuhyun selalu menambahkan kata, "Tuan Putriku, semuanya baik-baik saja dan akan tetap baik-baik saja." Ya, hanya dengan cara itulah Kyuhyun dapat menguatkannya.

.

.

.

"Harusnya sekarang giliran Sungmin yang memperjuangkanmu. Sudah cukup selama ini kau mengabdi dengan dia." Itu adalah kata-kata pertama Eunhyuk ketika mereka sedang berkumpul di resto Bibimbap dekat kampus mereka.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kyuhyun mulai kehabisan kata-kata dan tidak sanggup mendengar semburan-semburan Eunhyuk yang sangat menusuk tetapi itulah faktanya.

"Harusnya kau bertanya begini, 'Bagaimana cara mencintai laki-laki dengan cara laki-laki?'" Eunhyuk lagi-lagi menghujam Kyuhyun dengan tatapan intimidasinya.

"Laki-laki tetaplah laki-laki. Cintailah laki-laki secara sportif. Lepaskan dia. Biarkan ia memilih Eunhye. Karena melepaskan adalah bukti paling shahih dalam mencintai."

Kyuhyun diam. "Aku takut dia tidak bahagia."

Sekali lagi Eunhyuk menatap matanya, "Ketika kau sudah melepaskan dia, dia bukan lagi tanggung jawabmu. Seseorang tidak akan dimintai pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang bukan lagi miliknya. Ingat itu, Kyu!"

"_Aish_, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini," Kyuhyun menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi.

Lalu Ryeowook memeluknya dari samping dan mengusap-usap punggungnya. "Iya, Kyu. Aku tahu ini berat. Kau harus sabar.."

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku masih cinta dengan Sungmin.."

"Kalau kau masih cinta, itu artinya sudah saatnya kau harus bicara tegas padanya. Kau tidak mau kan digantung begini terus?"

"Aku takut yang terburuk akan terjadi.. Jujur aku belum siap."

"Ada pilihan lain selain kau dipaksa untuk siap?"

Saat itulah Kyuhyun merasa segalanya menjadi semakin rumit.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>"Melepaskan adalah bukti paling shahih dalam mencintai."<em>

Kata-kata itu masih membayang di otak Kyuhyun. Jujur ia belum siap untuk berada di tahap itu. Tahap yang ia pikir adalah tahap paling tinggi dalam hal mencintai. Jika memiliki Sungmin adalah ujian pertama, maka melepaskan Sungmin adalah ujian kedua.

Malam ini Sungmin akan pulang ke Seoul. Dan Kyuhyun sengaja mempersiapkan _surprise_ untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

Sejak sore, ia sudah menata segalanya. Satu buah meja dan satu kursi yang menghadap langsung ke pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang begitu luar biasa dari lantai sebelas.

Mengapa satu kursi? Ya. Karena Sungmin hanya perlu duduk di pangkuannya nanti.

Ditambah satu botol _red wine_ Chateau La Tou Carnet dengan jenis Cabernet Sauvignon, Merlot, Cabernet Franc, Petit Verdot. _Almost perfect_!

.

Tepat lima belas menit kemudian, bel kamar itu berbunyi. Itu pasti Sungmin!

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Kyuhyun mematut diri di depan cermin. Malam itu, Kyuhyun menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang warna marun dan celana jeans berwarna dark blue.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan setangkai bunga mawar merah.

"_Surpriseee_..!"

"_Omonaa_.. Hahahaha.. Kyuhyun kau−"

"Sstt.." Kyuhyun langsung menempelkan mahkota bunga mawar yang ada di tangannya ke ujung bibir Sungmin. "Jangan komentar dulu. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya."

"Oke.." Sungmin tersenyum.

Lalu Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin ke arah meja dan kursi yang telah ia tata di balkon. Kyuhyun duduk duluan dan langsung membawa Sungmin dalam pangkuannya. Dari belakang tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai membuka botol _wine_ dan menuangkan sedikit isinya ke dalam gelas dan ia berikan kepada Sungmin.

Mulanya Sungmin hanya memutar-mutar _wine_ dengan memegang tangkai gelas, lalu menghirup dan mulai mencicipinya. Sungmin kembali tersenyum. _A wine tasting_. Ia hanya mengulum senyum melihat aksi romantis Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. Kau mempersiapkan semua ini khusus untukku?" Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang memangku tubuhnya sambil tersenyum. Tetapi detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun mulai melihat mendung menggantung di sudut matanya kembali. Mulutnya mulai bergetar. Kyuhyun mulai membaca pertanda. Ia tahu akan ada sesuatu.

"_Please_, jangan rusak yang sudah aku persiapkan ini. Kita nikmati dulu semuanya. Setelah itu kau boleh cerita. Oke?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk kembali menuang cairan merah pekat itu ke gelasnya dan meminumnya sekali teguk.

"Malam ini cerah sekali. Aku bahkan bisa melihat semua bintang sedang berlomba untuk menampakkan diri." kata Kyuhyun sambil menerawang ke langit lepas.

"_Ne_. Aku bahkan tidak pernah sadar jika pemandangan malam dari atas sini begitu luar biasa."

Kyuhyun diam-diam mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin dan menempelkan pipinya ke punggung lebarnya. Masih hangat. Dan sangat nyaman.

"Kau suka dengan kejutanku, Sayang?"

"Indah sekali, Kyu. Kau, bagaimana bisa mendapat ide romantis seperti ini?"

"Semua demi kau, aku mampu."

Spontan Sungmin diam, meletakkan gelas _wine_-nya lalu menatap ke arah Kyuhyun. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak sadar telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang berasal dari lubuk hatinya.

Sungmin masih memandang mata Kyuhyun. Dan berikutnya ia tertunduk dalam. Entah apa yang saat itu ada di pikirannya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan mencoba siap untuk segala kemungkinan yang terburuk.

.

.

Pesta _wine_ telah berakhir. Makan malam telah selesai. Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bersantai dengan merebahkan tubuh masing-masing di tempat tidur sambil berpelukan.

"Di Busan aku selalu rindu dengan seseorang yang ada di Seoul." Sungmin membuka pembicaraan. "Seminggu rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun." Ia perlahan menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja Kyuhyun. Kebiasaannya ketika mereka sedang ngobrol bersama di tempat tidur seperti ini.

Saat itu Kyuhyun merasa seperti di awang-awang. Sungminnya telah kembali.

"Aku juga merindukanmu.."

"Peluk aku, Kyu.."

Kyuhyun pun membungkukkan badannya dan menyelipkan kepalanya di leher Sungmin. Ia memeluknya. Erat. Sungmin membalas pelukannya dengan mencium leher belakang Kyuhyun berkali-kali, lalu berlanjut ke pipi, dan berakhir di keningnya sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya. Rasanya sudah lama mereka tidak berpelukan seperti ini.

Lama. Lama sekali Sungmin baru merenggangkan pelukan Kyuhyun dan akhirnya melepaskannya. Kini Kyuhyun tahu mengapa ketika mereka berpelukan, selalu ada damai yang berdesir di dada. Karena ketika dua hati saling berdekatan, diam-diam mereka saling berkomunikasi, saling mengirim pesan. Dan itu sangat melegakan. Ada bahasa yang tidak tertangkap oleh indera, tetapi hanya dapat dirasakan oleh hati. Nikmat. Hangat. Selalu ingin kembali.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan _Abeoji_, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Appa_ belum bisa banyak bicara. Hanya bisa menggenggam tanganku sambil menangis."

"Aku turut prihatin dengan kondisi _Abeoji_."

"Makannya pun masih memakai bantuan infus."

"Hm.. Lalu.." Demi Tuhan, rasanya Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi berbasa-basi untuk langsung menanyakan tentang perjodohan itu. Siksaan itu membuat segalanya menjadi berat dan akhirnya membuatnya menyerah. "Apakah mereka menanyakan tentang perjodohan itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya hati-hati.

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang dan perlahan menghembuskannya. Ia mulai beranjak duduk di sisi tempat tidur sambil menekuk lengannya di kedua paha. "Iya.. Kemarin Eunhye dan keluarganya juga di sana."

Kyuhyun semakin deg-degan. Dan entah mengapa saat itu ia seperti bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri yang berirama tak karuan. Air matanya mulai menggenang. "Lalu?" Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Sungmin.

"Maaf.."

"..."

"Aku terpaksa menerimanya.."

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Ia tahu. Jika ia membukanya, maka air di dalamnya pasti akan tumpah. Mendadak ia merasa tidak hanya pikirannya yang melayang, tetapi juga tubuhnya. Kyuhyun melihat _orbs_ di mana-mana, labirin, juga asap. Ia mendengar derikan tulang-tulangnya, ia melihat desahan nafasnya, ia mendengar letihnya. Bahkan rasanya ia melihat dirinya sendiri seperti seseorang yang tembus pandang.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu berbisik dekat sekali di telinganya, "Semua usahamu sia-sia. Kesetiaanmu. Perjuanganmu. Pada akhirnya semuanya akan jatuh tanpa balasan."

Kyuhyun merasa semua mimpi buruknya mewujud jadi nyata.

.

Kyuhyun kembali teringat pada janji setianya pada Sungmin. "Tubuhmu adalah tubuhku. Aku milikmu. Kau milikku. Tidak ada rahasia lagi, tidak ada penghalang lagi. Sakitmu adalah sakitku. Tawamu, air matamu, marahmu, semuanya adalah tanggung jawabku."

Kali ini biarlah Tuhan yang menjadi saksinya atas apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Dunia Kyuhyun seketika itu hancur berantakan.

.

Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak berani membukanya. Lama.. Bahkan hingga airnya jatuh ke dalam. Kyuhyun menangis dengan hati. Tidak lagi dengan air mata.

_Have you ever wanted to cry but no tears came out, so you just stare blankly into space while feeling your heart break into pieces?_

Perlahan ada seseorang yang menyentuh kakinya, bersimpuh, memeluknya, dan menumpahkan tangisnya di sana. Dia adalah Sungmin.

"Maaaafff.. Maafkan aku Kyu.. Maafkan aku.." Ia menangis terseguk-seguk sambil memeluk kaki Kyuhyun. "Demi nyawaku, aku minta maaf_.. Jeongmal mianhae_.."

Kyuhyun tidak bersuara. Kata-kata yang terpikirkan olehnya saat itu hanyalah, 'Aku mau pulang dan menenangkan diriku barang sejenak.' Tetapi ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengucapkannya.

Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan kanan Kyuhyun lalu menempelkannya di dadanya. "Maafkan aku.." Lalu ia menciumnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak mempunyai kekuatan lagi untuk membalas genggaman tangannya, apalagi menciumnya.

Kuat! Kuat! Kuat!

Dan akhirnya, perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Basah pun menyeruak. Tidak hanya di pipinya, tetapi juga di hatinya. Bulir air di matanya pun jatuh.

"Sungmin, aku ingin pulang. Aku lelah hari ini," Kyuhyun mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya untuk berdiri.

"Kyuhyun, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku.. Aku mohon.. _Jebaaall_.." Ia masih menahan kaki Kyuhyun.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar."

Ya, Kyuhyun hanya perlu membiasakan diri. Ia hanya masih terkejut.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin agar ia berdiri sejajar dengannya.

"Maaafff..." Sungmin langsung memeluknya.

Bagi Kyuhyun, ini adalah ketakutan yang berwujud nyata. Kenyataan yang sebenarnya membuatnya marah, membuatnya terlihat tolol, dan membuatnya merasa tidak di perjuangkan. Tetapi, yang lebih ia takutkan dari semuanya adalah, ia tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri jika berada di hadapan Sungmin lebih lama lagi. Secepatnya Kyuhyun ingin berlalu dari sana. Ia ingin menenangkan dirinya.

"Min, kita tenangkan diri dulu saja. Nanti kita bicarakan kembali. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat."

Sungmin masih dengan tangisannya, pelan-pelan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersedu.

"Tolong beri aku waktu."

Perlahan, Sungmin mulai mengangguk.

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil tas dan kunci motornya dari atas nakas dan segera berlalu dari sana. Sebelum ia membuka pintu, sekali lagi ia menatap ke arah Sungmin. Di sisa air matanya, sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum kepada Sungmin. Senyuman yang mengisyaratkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dan saat ia memalingkan muka, ia menangis.

Hingga akhirnya, ia benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan sang kekasih.

.

.

**11-13**

**To Be Continue**

.

.

* * *

><p>This is the real conflict! :(<p>

Tolong jangan pukuli saya... TAT

Aduh, bingung mau ngomong apa, yang jelas saya terima kalau temen2 mau protes, caci maki atau marah2 sekalipun saya siap.. Huhuhu~ T^T

Chapter ini adalah chapter yg paling saya benci sebenernya~ :( menguras emosi saat mengetik dan membacanya :( saya sampe galau gara2 ini.. T_T

Dan... Saya juga mau nyampe'in satu kabar yg entah bagi kalian baik atau buruk.. But, well.. Chapter depan ff ini uda tamat~

Last chapter akan sedikit panjang, semacam 2 chap yang saya jadiin satu sekaligus.. Jadi mohon atensinya ya teman-teman~ ntar bacanya nyantai aja, jangan terburu-buru, woles.. u_u

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas review, saran, dan pengertiannya~ ^^

See you soon~ ;_;)/


	6. Chapter 6

**Title :**

**11-13**

(My Thoughts, Your Memories)

.

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

**Genre :**

Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

.

**Warning :**

Yaoi (Boys Love), Typo(s), OOC, AU, Adult Content, Confusing Plot, Over

.

It's a REMAKE fanfiction~!

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau pernah merasakan saat-saat di mana kau nyaris gila tidak, Hae?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae siang itu.<p>

Sejak malam kepergiannya dari _apartment_ Sungmin, Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menenangkan dirinya. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dari kosnya dan menumpang di kos Donghae karena di kosnya begitu banyak kenangan yang Sungmin tinggalkan.

Seperti bau parfum Sungmin yang masih begitu menguar atau bahkan noda sperma bekas mereka bercinta saja masih berjejak di sprei Kyuhyun. Kamar itu menyimpan banyak kenangan. Di kos Donghae, ia akan membangun kekuatan. Kekuatan untuk melepaskan, benar-benar melepaskan Sungmin. Karena itulah Kyuhyun memulai dengan hal-hal _simple_ seperti membaca buku−hal yang jarang sekali ia lakukan−buku tentang kisah nyata dan kisah sedih yang ternyata tidak hanya dapat membangun kekuatan dari dirinya sendiri, tetapi juga memunculkan sebuah harapan, semangat, spirit. Karena inti dari buku-buku yang ia baca adalah, bahwa kekuatan yang sebenarnya justru dibangun dari kegagalan.

"Kenapa? Masih memikirkan Sungmin?" Donghae menekan tombol _pause_ dan _game_-nya berhenti seketika.

"Menurutmu aku memikirkan apa lagi?"

"_Aish_, sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti bagaimana percintaan _namja_ dengan _namja_. Tapi intinya pasti sama dengan kaum _straight_ kan? Saling mencintai?"

"_Ne_. Hanya caranya saja yang berbeda.." Kyuhyun berkata lirih dan tidak terasa air matanya tiba-tiba menggenang.

"_Ya_?! _Aigo_.. Kau menangis lagi. Sudah tiga hari ini kau seperti ini, Kyu! Mau sampai kapan, hah?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun antara jengkel dan sedih.

Ia merasa Kyuhyun benar-benar lemah kali ini. Makan tidak teratur, dan kalau tidak dipaksa bisa-bisa seharian perutnya kosong. Seusai pulang kuliah pun ia langsung tenggelam dalam buku-buku yang entah apa judulnya. Lalu malamnya, ia bahkan diam-diam menangis di balik bantal.

"Jujur ya, Kyu. Aku merasa tidak mengenal Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu. Orang yang ada di hadapanku sekarang bukanlah Kyuhyun. Ia hanya meminjam fisik Kyuhyun. Tapi jiwanya? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalinya sama sekali."

Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir semakin deras, terutama setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir Donghae. Mungkin Donghae benar, bahwa belakangan ini ia menjadi lemah dan sebenarnya ia sendiri pun seperti tidak mengenal dirinya.

Setelah ia memutuskan untuk "beristirahat" sejenak dari Sungmin, ia sama sekali tidak mengaktifkan _handphone_-nya. Ia tidak tahu tentang Sungmin. Tidak menghubunginya. Dan melarang teman-temannya untuk mengatakan keberadaannya kepada Sungmin.

Ia harus belajar melepaskan Sungmin dan belajar hidup tanpa Sungmin. Pelan-pelan..

.

"Dia tidak pernah memperjuangkanku, Hae. Aku merasa semua usahaku selama ini sia-sia."

"Itu tandanya kau ditunjukkan jalan bahwa dia bukan yang terbaik untukmu. Harusnya kau bersyukur, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku salut melihat perjuanganmu untuk mempertahankan cintamu. Kau berusaha jadi yang terbaik untuk Sungmin. Tapi jika kali ini kau gagal, setidaknya kau sudah berusaha. Berusaha memperjuangkan apa yang sudah kau yakini. Bukan apa yang kau ragukan. Tidak semua orang bisa seperti itu."

Dalam sedihnya Kyuhyun diam-diam membatin, Donghae kalau sedang waras ternyata bisa sebelas-dua belas dengan Eunhyuk yang bijaksana.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

Donghae berpikir sejenak.

"Jatuh cinta lagi."

"Hahaha.." Kyuhyun tertawa hambar. Donghae mulai ngaco kembali.

"_Why_? _Am I wrong_?"

"_Mollayo_. Lukaku masih menganga lebar. Dan jatuh cinta lagi katamu? Kau gila!"

"Terserahmu lah," Donghae kembali acuh dan melanjutkan acara bermainnya yang tadi sempat tertunda. "Oh ya, nanti malam kau ikut saja _clubbing_ denganku. Kita _having fun_! Oke?"

"Tapi−"

"_Case closed. No reject and no reason_!" tutup Donghae sok bule.

.

.

.

Benar. Malam itu di Embassy memang sedang ada _party_ besar-besaran. Dengan bertemakan "Sexy Party", semua pengunjung yang ada di sana di suguhi dengan pertunjukkan tiga penari wanita berbusana mirip bikini _two pieces_ dengan bando devil yang menyala merah. Mereka menari dengan gerakan-gerakan yang memacu syahwat para lelaki. Mereka bergoyang, meliukkan tubuhnya dan mengumbar keseksiannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae sedang fokus merekam aksi mereka menggunakan kamera _handphone_-nya. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri mencoba untuk ikut menikmati tontonan itu. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia masih normal. Membuktikan bahwa kejantanannya masih bisa berdiri ketika melihat wanita seksi seperti itu.

Kyuhyun masih terus berusaha larut di dalamnya, menatap, dan nekat mendekati wanita-wanita itu. Ikut bergoyang mengikuti liukan tubuh si _yeoja_ seksi bahkan menggerayanginya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The Red Hotel, 03:20 am.<strong>

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh wanita itu ke atas tempat tidur sambil membuka sendiri pakaian yang di kenakannya.

Dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia merasa seperti _de javu_. Ia merasa kembali ke masa lalu. Masa dimana ia masih akrab dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Lalu permainan pun berlanjut ketika satu per satu pakaian mereka terlucuti hingga tak sehelai benang pun tersisa di tubuh keduanya.

Namun sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar memulai segalanya, ia merasakan jiwanya berontak! Hanya tubuhnya yang berada di sana, tetapi tidak dengan jiwanya.

Jiwanya berada di tempat yang lain. Jauh. Jauh di sana! Ia seperti karam, tetapi di tepi. Ia sama sekali tidak terangsang. Dan parahnya, kejantanannya tidak kunjung mengeras. Otaknya memaksa untuk menginginkannya, tetapi tubuhnya tidak merespon. Dan bagi Kyuhyun, itu adalah sakit yang teramat menyiksa.

Tiba-tiba ia mendorong tubuh wanita itu hingga tubuhnya jatuh terjembab.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dan melemparkan uang seratus ribuan ke hadapan wanita itu.

"Apa aku tidak menggairahkan?" _yeoja_ itu mulai terisak sambil mendekap kedua kakinya di dada.

"Bukan. Ini bukan salahmu."

Wanita itu menatap Kyuhyun penuh kekecewaan.

"Maaf. Aku _gay_," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengenakan jaketnya dan berlalu dari hadapan wanita itu tanpa menoleh.

'Sungmin, maafkan aku..'

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

><p>Dua minggu pun berlalu. Berlalu tanpa berhubungan dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin berusaha untuk mencarinya. Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Donghae yang menceritakan jika Sungmin setiap hari mendesak mereka untuk mengatakan keberadaannya.<p>

Hingga ia sampai pada satu titik jenuh. Titik dimana ia merasa sangat lelah dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Seperti kata Donghae, "Mau sampai kapan kau begini? Temui Sungmin dan bicarakan baik-baik. Jika kalian putus, putuslah baik-baik. Dan jika kalian masih berlanjut, bicarakanlah."

Tetapi hingga saat ini, ia bahkan belum memiliki kekuatan untuk itu. Ia belum bisa berhadapan dengan orang yang ia cintai karena ia tahu orang itu pasti akan meninggalkannya dan memilih orang lain sebagai pendampingnya.

Rasanya, semakin hari bebannya semakin berat saja.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun pun memberanikan diri. Untuk yang pertama kalinya ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menyalakan _handphone_-nya. Seketika itu juga, masuklah beberapa pesan singkat bertubi-tubi.

From : My Sunshine

Kyuhyun, aku tahu aku salah. Maafkan aku. Kumohon.. Apa sudah tidak ada lagi maaf buatku?

From : My Sunshine

Sayang.. Aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kumohon, pulanglah Kyu. Jangan siksa aku seperti ini..

From : My Sunshine

Sudah satu minggu lebih kau menghilang, Kyu. Aku terima kalau kau masih marah denganku. Tapi tolong pulanglah..

From : My Sunshine

Pulang Kyu... Jebaaall.. TAT

From : My Sunshine

Maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf

120 messages received.

Detik itu juga, Kyuhyun merasa bersalah pada Sungmin. Ya Tuhan, tidak ada sedikitpun maksud untuk menyiksanya seperti itu. Saat ini, Kyuhyun hanya ingin membangun kekuatan dan keberanian untuk kembali berhadapan dengannya.

Karena cemas sekaligus penasaran, Kyuhyun mulai memberanikan diri untuk menyalakan televisi dan memilih siaran dari stasiun televisi tempat Sungmin bekerja.

Ternyata lelaki tampan dibalik kacamata itu masih Sungmin-nya yang dulu. Penampilan _elegant_-nya masih sama. Tetapi... Tunggu! Sungmin terlihat jauh lebih kurus dari hari itu. Pipinya sedikit tirus. Dan tatapan matanya redup. Mata tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Sungmin-nya sedang tersiksa. Dan melihatnya membuat Kyuhyun menyesal dan ingin secepatnya bertemu dengannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang ke kosnya. Ia harus siap menghadapi hari-harinya kedepan. Ia tidak boleh lari lagi dari kenyataan.

Namun sebelum ia masuk ke kamar, tiba-tiba seseorang menegurnya.

"Oh, Taemin. Ada apa?" sapanya pada lelaki yang tinggal di kamar sebelah.

"Kau dari mana saja, _Hyung_? Sudah lama tidak pulang. Aku kira kau pindah."

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya bermalam di rumah teman." Kyuhyun tersenyum sopan.

"Oh ya, _Hyung_. Selama kau tidak ada, ada seseorang yang selalu mencarimu."

Deg! Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Siapa?"

"Seorang _namja_. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sung... Sungmin?"

"Ooh.."

"Hampir tiap malam ia kemari dan sering tidur di depan kamar _Hyung_."

"Hah? Maksudmu, di depan pintu?"

"_Ne_. Katanya dia ingin menunggu, _Hyung_ sampai _Hyung_ pulang."

Hati Kyuhyun bagai disiram air es. "Ya Tuhan.. Lalu dia mengatakan apa lagi?"

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku kasihan padanya. Hampir setiap malam dia tidur di situ. Kedinginan. Dan pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah bangun, lalu pergi."

Kyuhyun ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok saat itu juga. Ia benar-benar kekasih yang kejam. Ia sudah menyiksa Sungmin, orang yang dicintainya.

"Oh ya, dia juga menitipkan ini padaku." lanjut Taemin sambil memberikan bingkisan kecil dengan bungkus kertas kado berwarna hitam-putih bermotif kotak-kotak.

"Apa ini, Taemin?" Kyuhyun menerimanya.

"Entahlah, yang jelas itu untukmu. Sudah ya, _Hyung_. Aku mau ke kamar dulu. Tugas kuliahku masih menumpuk." Dan Taemin pun berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Pelan-pelan, Kyuhyun membuka bingkisan itu. Ternyata adalah sebuah buku. Buku _diary_ lebih tepatnya. Pada sampulnya tertulis "All About My Prince."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terbelalak ketika melihat lembar demi lembar yang ia buka. Halaman pertama adalah foto dirinya saat di SM Studio yang juga merupakan foto _masterpiece_-nya.

Lembar kedua adalah biodatanya lengkap. Bahkan sangat lengkap. Dengan tulisan tangan kecil-kecil bak semut berjalan, yang ia hafal sebagai tulisan tangan Sungmin, data dirinya tercantum mulai dari A-Z. Mulai dari nama lengkap, hobi, _merk_ baju favorit, makanan favorit, lagu favorit sampai _merk_ sepatu favorit, yang Kyuhyun sendiri bahkan tidak hafal dengan semua itu.

Lembar kelima adalah tentang zodiaknya, tentang shionya, tentang fengshui-nya dan semuanya dijabarkan dengan detail.

Lembar berikutnya adalah tentang "Cho Kyuhyun di mata Lee Sungmin". Cho Kyuhyun yang menurut Sungmin adalah seseorang yang intelektual, berpikir praktis, sedikit sombong, keras kepala, posesif, jujur, dan pandai bercinta.

_Shit_! Kyuhyun rasanya hampir gila dengan semua ini. Sungmin mencatat tiap detail apa saja yang ia lakukan. Dan yang lebih membuatnya nampak bodoh adalah, selama sembilan bulan mereka pacaran, ia pribadi tidak pernah sebegitunya pada Sungmin.

Lalu Kyuhyun kembali membalik halaman demi halaman di buku itu. Semua foto-fotonya dan foto mereka berrdua terpampang hebat di sana beserta sebuah catatan kecil di bagian bawahnya.

_Silhouette_ _Body_,

_At_ Jeju Island.

Kyuhyunku baru bangun tidur ^^

Ini benar-benar gila! Kyuhyun masih belum percaya bahwa ternyata ada yang sebegitunya pada dirinya.

Lalu pada dua halaman terakhir, ini lebih gila lagi! Terdapat sketsa wajahnya. Sketsa yang sama dengan yang dulu pernah ia temukan di kamar Sungmin lengkap dengan sebuah _note_ di bawahnya,

_'I want to stay close to you, no matter what, because I love you.' -LSM_

Dan di halaman terakhir, terdapat sebuah foto Sungmin, sendirian, di tengah hamparan pasir di pinggir pantai Eurwangni, berlatar lautan lepas dengan _sunset_ yang sangat indah. Sungmin duduk berjongkok dengan ekspresi wajah begitu memelas, tepat di samping tulisan yang ia buat di atas pasir : Maafkan Aku.

Kyuhyun sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan semua ini. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan senyum di bibirnya. Dan seketika itu juga, ia jadi kembali teringat pada Sungmin..

Lalu ia mendekap erat buku itu sambil memejamkan mata. Ada rasa yang terobati ketika ia mendekap buku itu. Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin hadir di sisinya, memeluknya erat, seerat ia memeluk buku itu. Tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Semua kenangan tentang Sungmin kembali menari-nari dalam ingatannya.

Dan seketika itu juga, Kyuhyun mengambil jaket dan kunci motor, lalu ia melesat sekencang-kencangnya melawan angin yang berhembus sore itu. Menuju lokasi di mana Sungmin berfoto, yaitu pantai Eurwangni.

.

.

.

Di sini, di pinggir pantai ini, Kyuhyun berdiri dengan ditemani dinginnya semilir angin laut dan ombak yang silih berganti menyapu kakinya yang telanjang. Lalu ia melepaskan pandangannya ke sana, ke kejauhan sana. Hanya garis cakrawala yang terbentang sejauh matanya memandang.

Kyuhyun jadi ingat, betapa dulu ia dan Sungmin sering sekali kemari di sore hari untuk melihat _sunset_. Tetapi apa yang terjadi kini tidak lebih seperti tulisan di pasir pantai, hilang jika tersapu ombak.

Setelah cukup jauh ia berjalan, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri mematung di pinggir pantai sambil melihat awan yang berarak di langit biru dan ombak yang berpacu di birunya laut, yang pada akhirnya mereka bersatu di garis cakrawala. Kemudian ia mendengar suara angin dan deburan ombak yang menghempas pantai. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Dengan menutup mata seperti ini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas momen-momen romantis yang pernah tercipta antara ia dan Sungmin di sana. Semuanya bagaikan _scene_-_scene_ yang datang silih berganti di otaknya. _Scene_-_scene_ saat mereka bermain pasir dan berkejar-kejaran di sepanjang pantai ini. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat di hatinya, dan air mulai menggenang di kedua matanya.

Dengan segenap tenaga yang ia punya, ia pun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, mencoba melawan kuatnya angin yang berhembus..

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kyuhyun tidak lagi kuat menahan bendungan air matanya hingga akhirnya air itu tumpah. Kyuhyun menangis terisak. Kakinya lemas dan ia jatuh berlutut sambil meredam nyeri di dadanya. Nyeri yang teramat sangat. Kali ini, Kyuhyun harus benar-benar berani untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin dan perlahan mulai mengikhlaskannya sebelum ia sempat memilikinya secara utuh.

"SUNGMIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!"

Ia berteriak semakin kencang. Semakin terisak. Tetapi hanya ada sepi. Hanya deburan ombak dan kencangnya angin yang menyapa pendengarannya.

.

.

**11-13**

.

.

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak minta lebih padamu. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf.. Maaf yang tulus.."<p>

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk membalas pesan teks Sungmin dan menerima ajakannya untuk bertemu di Eclare Cafe malam harinya.

Ternyata rasa rindu Kyuhyun melebihi rasa tidak siapnya. Bagaimana pun juga, Sungmin masih kekasihnya, dan selama itu pula, apa pun yang terjadi padanya masih menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"_Nado_. Aku juga minta maaf. Waktu itu aku hanya kaget saja. _Mianhae_.."

Sungmin mengangguk dan mengelus-elus punggung telapak tangan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, aku sudah membaca _diary_ yang kau titipkan ke Taemin," Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. "Bagus sekali, Min. Aku suka."

"Hehe, _gomawo_. Aku sejak dulu ingin sekali memberi sesuatu hasil karyaku sendiri untukmu. Karena selama ini kau sudah banyak sekali memberiku hadiah. Eung, semoga kau suka dengan pemberianku, Kyu. _Diary_-nya disimpan ya, jangan dibuang."

"Tidak mungkin, Min. Aku tidak akan membuangnya. Pemberian kekasihku tercinta masa iya aku buang? Dan.. Aku paling suka foto kita berdua di pulau Jeju waktu itu."

"Kalau aku suka sekali dengan foto siluetmu yang di pinggir jendela hotel di Jeju," Sungmin nyengir hingga memperlihatkan gigi-gigi kelincinya yang berderet rapi.

"Kau suka melihat tubuh polosku waktu itu kan?" goda Kyuhyun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Hahaha.. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu, Kyuhyunnie.."

Dan satu per satu, es itu mulai mencair. Suasana yang awalnya sempat kaku akhirnya berangsur-angsur kembali seperti semula. Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa dengan ini.

"_By the way_, ada cerita apa selama dua minggu ini?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin bertanya seperti ini padamu, 'Kau tidak khawatir denganku'?" Sungmin berkata takut-takut.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali," Kyuhyun menjawab mantap.

Terlihat sedikit raut kekecewaan di wajah Sungmin.

"Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja karena namamu selalu ada dalam setiap doaku." Kali ini Kyuhyun melihat senyum berpendar di sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Aku menyayangimu.." Sungmin berkata lirih.

Detik berikutnya, pesanan mereka pun tiba.

Makan malam kali ini terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Ada rasa canggung, rasa bersalah, rasa rindu, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Walaupun demikian, Kyuhyun melihat rasa puas dalam tatapan mata Sungmin. Semacam ada rasa yang terobati. Berkali-kali ia tersenyum sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin telah menemukan sesuatu yang hilang dari dalam dirinya. Dan sesuatu itu mungkin saja Kyuhyun.

Melihat Sungmin dengan ekspresi seperti itu malah membuat Kyuhyun jadi merasa iba. Kasihan karena ia tahu beban yang dipikul Sungmin saat ini tidaklah ringan. Dan Sungmin benar-benar terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun tahu apa artinya itu. Artinya, tidak hanya dirinya yang tersiksa dengan keadaan seperti ini, tetapi Sungmin juga.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Kyuhyun mulai mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menanyakan tentang hubungan mereka selanjutnya.

"Apanya?" Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin mulai pura-pura bodoh.

"Ya dengan hubungan kita."

"Aku mohon jangan putusin aku sekarang... Aku belum siap. Aku belum bisa berpikir bagaimana melanjutkan hidup tanpamu.." semata-mata Sungmin langsung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Uhukk!" Kyuhyun benar-benar tersedak kali ini. "Hei.. Aku tidak memutuskanmu, Min. Bukannya kita sudah berjanji untuk menghadapi ini berdua?"

"Lalu jawaban apa yang kau inginkan, Kyu?"

"Maksudku, apa yang dapat kita lakukan dengan sisa waktu kita?"

"Sisa waktu? Kalau begitu aku akan membatalkan perjodohan itu. Aku tidak mau ada sisa waktu di antara kita. Aku tidak bisa menjalaninya."

"_Mwoo_? _Andwae_! Kau jangan gila!" Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tidak, Kyu. Aku tidak gila."

"Itu bukan solusi, Sungmin. Itu hanya akan menambah masalah." Kyuhyun bingung. Ia seperti tidak mengenal Sungmin kali ini.

"Aku masih menyayangimu, Kyuhyun.."

"Aku juga. Tetapi apa kau tahu satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat aku senang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap langsung ke mata Sungmin. "Aku senang jika dari awal kau mengatakan tidak."

"Tapi, Kyu.."

"Tapi akhirnya kau menerima perjodohan itu dan sekarang kau mau membatalkannya begitu saja? Aku merasa tidak mengenalmu. Lee Sungmin tidak plin-plan seperti ini."

"Aku-masih-mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun," Sungmin berbicara terbata. Bibirnya mulai bergetar. "Aku ingin yang sempurna di hidupku. Hanya denganmu aku merasa nyaman. Aku merasa menemukan diriku sendiri."

"Aku juga. Bohong kalau aku mengatakan aku sudah tidak mencintaimu."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak menjagaku dan malah menyuruhku menikah begitu saja?"

"Sudah.. Aku sudah menjagamu," Kyuhyun menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Dua minggu ini aku belajar banyak, Min. Aku belajar tentang caranya melepas. Setelah kemarin-kemarin aku belajar tentang caranya memiliki, menjaga, dan berjuang. Kini aku belajar tentang melepas." Kyuhyun berusaha sesantai mungkin dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Tapi jujur, aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Kyu. Aku masih menyayangimu.."

"Sungmin, cinta itu memilih, bukan dipilih. Dan aku memilih untuk melepas cintaku kepada orang yang tepat. Eunhye itu baik. Aku yakin pilihan orang tuamu tidak salah."

"Aku tidak memilih Eunhye! Aku memilih Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mencintai aku dengan penuh perjuangan. Dan Kyuhyunlah satu-satunya alasanku untuk bahagia." Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, air mata Sungmin mulai membanjir dan akhirnya tumpah ke pipi.

Kyuhyun meraih tangannya yang masih tertutup, membukanya dan mengelus-elus telapak tangannya. Ia tidak mencoba menyeka air matanya. Tetapi ia mencoba menyeka luka di hatinya. Hanya dengan cara seperti inilah yang dapat membuat Sungmin sedikit lebih tenang.

"_Please.. Fight for me_, Kyu.."

.

.

**11-13**

.

.

* * *

><p>Rasanya aneh menghitung detik-detik terakhir kebersamaan mereka. Setiap ada waktu bersama, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan selalu menandai waktu itu. Misalnya, hari ini kencan hanya empat jam, makan satu jam, nonton tiga jam. Seperti itulah. Rasanya semakin hari semakin berharga waktu yang mereka punya untuk sekedar bisa berduaan.<p>

Sejak malam itu juga, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jadi mempunyai kebiasaan merekam momen-momen kebersamaan mereka dengan _handy_ _cam_, kamera ponsel, atau apapun. Entah itu waktu mereka sedang bercerita-cerita, atau sedang makan. Tetapi yang paling sering adalah ketika mereka hendak tidur. _Make it simply, bitter or sweet_. Setidaknya, mereka mempunyai bukti bahwa mereka pernah bersama.

.

.

Seperti malam ini yang kebetulan adalah malam minggu, sepulang dari jalan-jalan seharian di pusat perbelanjaan di Myeongdong, mobil hitam mereka melaju ke arah kos Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk menginap di tempatnya karena ia ingin memamerkan sesuatu padanya.

Dan benar saja, begitu pintu dibuka, aroma _chamomile_ langsung menyerbu syaraf penciuman Sungmin dan membuatnya seketika berkomentar cerdas beberapa detik kemudian,

"Kyu, kau yakin tidak salah kamar?"

"Hahahaha.." Tawa renyah Kyuhyun mengalun. Ia merasa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. Kamarnya sudah jauh lebih bersih dari sebelumnya.

Lalu mereka pun benar-benar masuk dan Kyuhyun segera mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia mulai menyalakan laptopnya dan memutar lagu, sementara Sungmin langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik. Ia menarik tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya berdansa dengannya.

Sungmin mulai berdiri dan ikut bergoyang dengan Kyuhyun. Seiring alunan lagu yang memuncak, seiring itu pula gerakan mereka semakin liar.

Kata Kyuhyun, lebih seru jika ada _vodka_ atau minimal _beer_ untuk menambah hidup suasana. Tapi kata Sungmin, _beer_ dan _vodka_ tidak hanya akan merusak saluran kencing, tetapi juga membuat badan tidak enak ketika bangun tidur. Kyuhyun bilang _vodka_ itu seksi, tetapi Sungmin bilang _vodka_ berperan mengurangi jumlah penduduk Rusia. Kyuhyun bilang Sungmin itu seperti _vodka_, bisa membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Tapi kata Sungmin, ia lebih senang jika disebut air laut yang betapa banyak pun jumlahnya, tetapi tidak membuat daging ikan yang masih hidup di dalamnya terasa asin.

Kyuhyun bertanya, kenapa Sungmin mau berpacaran dengan seorang gigolo. Katanya, setidaknya gigolo satu tingkat di atas pengemis karena gigolo berpura-pura bahagia ketika sedang beraksi, sedangkan pengemis berpura-pura sedih agar dikasihani.

Kyuhyun bilang Sungmin itu gila. Tetapi Sungmin bilang ia lebih suka di anggap gila karena tidak jarang orang menjadi gila ketika mereka jatuh cinta. Kyuhyun bilang bahwa sebenarnya dalam dunia psikiatri, tidak ada yang namanya penyakit gila. Yang ada hanyalah _skizofrenia_. Tetapi kata Sungmin, apalah arti sebuah nama?

Malam itu mereka mabuk. Tidak dengan alkohol, tetapi dengan kepayang. Dan akhirnya, mereka bercinta. Tidak hanya dengan kelamin, tetapi juga benar-benar dengan cinta..

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sungmin sering mengatakan bahwa semakin hari cintanya pada Kyuhyun justru semakin besar. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun.<p>

Kalau boleh mengingat-ingat hari-hari terakhir kebersamaan mereka, yang ada di otak Kyuhyun adalah hal-hal yang membahagiakan : tidur berpelukan, sarapan bersama, mandi bersama, melakukan aktivitas bersama. Dan jika malam hari, mereka saling bercerita dan bercinta hingga lemas. Begitu terus setiap hari selama dua bulan. Tidak pernah sekalipun mereka terpisah kecuali ketika Kyuhyun kuliah dan Sungmin dengan pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana caranya kita berpisah?" tanya Kyuhyun suatu hari pada Sungmin. Itu adalah H-6 sebelum genap setahun hubungan mereka, sekaligus H-7 sebelum keberangkatan Sungmin ke Jepang.

Ya. Akhirnya, Sungmin jadi berangkat ke Jepang lebih cepat dari jadwal yang seharusnya, tepat sehari setelah tanggal 13 Nopember dan mulai bekerja di salah satu stasiun televisi berita swasta ternama di Jepang. Kyuhyun tahu, menjadi presenter dan tuan rumah pada sebuah program televisi adalah cita-cita terbesar seorang Lee Sungmin. Dan akhirnya, ia mendapatkan kesempatan itu.

"Bagaimana kita berpisah? Sama ketika kita memulai hubungan kita. Pelan-pelan dan perlahan-lahan," jawab Sungmin sambil mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun.

.

.

Mulai hari itu, Kyuhyun membawa barang-barangnya dari _apartment_ Sungmin. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Ia mulai mengambil baju-bajunya yang tertinggal di kamar kos Kyuhyun. Karena selama mereka berpacaran, mereka sering berganti pakaian milik masing-masing. Setiap benda yang Kyuhyun ambil terasa seperti mengambil sebuah cerita yang mengukir perjalanan cintanya dengan Sungmin. Berat rasanya. Tetapi mereka harus melakukannya.

Satu lagi. Ketika mereka tidur bersama, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tidak boleh saling membuka baju karena takut bau badan masing-masing akan lengket di sprei dan itu hanya akan membuat mereka merasa susah untuk berpisah.

Itu artinya? Artinya, bercinta tidak dilakukan di atas tempat tidur, tetapi dimana saja yang tidak meninggalkan bekas ataupun bercak. Entah itu di kamar mandi atau di karpet.

Semakin hari, rasanya semakin berat.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>H-3<strong>

Hari itu tanggal 10 Nopember. Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin membeli oleh-oleh pesanan orang tua dan adiknya. Setelah selesai berbelanja, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melihat sebuah momen yang baginya unik. Ia berhenti dan menyalakan _handy cam_ untuk merekam momen itu.

Posisi shot berada di tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun : Lihat, Min. Ada anak kecil. _Yeoja_. _Neomu kyeopta_!

Sungmin : Anaknya atau _Appa_-nya yang lucu?

Kyuhyun : Anaknya lah. _Appa_-nya tidak lucu sama sekali. Eh, coba kau perhatikan, sepertinya ayahnya masih muda sekali. Seumuranmu mungkin?

Sungmin : Mungkin.

Kyuhyun : Tapi istrinya dimana ya? Jangan-jangan dia duda.

Sungmin : _Ya_! Tidak baik bicara seperti itu, Kyu. Mungkin saja istrinya sedang belanja di bawah.

Kyuhyun : Sepertinya dia memang duda. Lihat, tidak ada cincin di jarinya. Kau harus janji, kelak kalau jadi ayah, kau jangan seperti itu. _Arra_?

Sungmin : Doakan aku ya.. Semoga aku dijauhkan dari hal-hal seperti itu.

Kyuhyun : Amin. Buat mereka bahagia. Sayangi Eunhye dan anak-anakmu nantinya. Seandainya kau punya anak laki-laki, berilah salah satu namanya dengan namaku jika kau tidak keberatan. Anggap saja sebagai peringatan tentang janjimu padaku. Bahagiakan mereka. Satu tahun ini adalah pelajaran untuk seumur hidup kita.

Sungmin menatap kamera dengan wajah sendu. Nampak Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Sungmin dan mengusap pipinya.

Sungmin : Lee Sung Gyu. Aku rasa itu nama yang cukup bagus. Dia akan menjadi jagoan seperti pamannya.

Kyuhyun : Dan cerdas seperti ayahnya.

Sungmin : Asal tidak mesum seperti pamannya. Hehe..

Kyuhyun mengambil napas panjang hingga terdengar di kamera.

Kyuhyun : Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah ceraikan Eunhye jika anak-anakmu tidak mau hidup seperti aku. Aku adalah produk _broken home_. Aku tahu bagaimana perih dan sakitnya luka. Aku tidak akan pernah rela jika suatu saat anak-anakmu merasakan apa yang pernah aku rasakan dulu. Itu jugalah alasanku memilih untuk melepaskanmu. Aku tidak mau menjalani hubungan dengan suami orang. Aku tidak mau merusak rumah tangga orang lagi. Sudah cukup rasanya selama ini aku menjalin hubungan dengan apa yang bukan milikku. Eunhye adalah jodohmu, Min. Dia cocok denganmu. Percayalah..

Sungmin : Aku lebih ingin menyebutnya sebagai takdir. Bagiku, jodohku adalah kau. Sedangkan untuk menikah, aku ingin menikah dengan takdirku.

Kyuhyun : ...

Sungmin : Jodoh harus diperjuangkan agar menjadi takdir. Jodoh hanya setengah dari takdir. Maka carilah takdir, bukan mencari jodoh. Jodoh itu pilihan, termasuk mempertahankannya atau melepaskannya dengan persetujuan dari Tuhan. Sedangkan takdir adalah hak prerogatif Tuhan yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Apa yang ada pada Tuhan akan diberikan kepada mereka yang menjemput, yaitu mereka yang meminta dan berusaha. Karena jangan lupa, ketika Tuhan menciptakan sesuatu, Ia juga menciptakan takdirnya. Itulah mengapa banyak dari mereka yang akhirnya berpisah karena mereka meminta jodoh, bukan meminta takdir mereka.

Kyuhyun : Jodoh harus diperjuangkan agar menjadi takdir. Aku akan selalu ingat itu, Min.

Sungmin : _Ne_..

Kamera terlihat goyang sebelum akhirnya berubah dalam posisi _off_.

.

.

**11-13**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>13 Nopember 2013.<strong>

Hari itu sepulang dari kampus, Kyuhyun langsung menyusul Sungmin di pantai Eurwangni. Ternyata Sungmin sudah menunggu di bagian yang sedikit sepi.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan motornya tepat di belakang mobil Sungmin dan segera berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hei.. Maaf. Aku tadi harus menghadap dosen dahulu untuk tugas akhirku," katanya sambil memeluk badan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam saat membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Judul tugas akhir yang kuajukan di setujui," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan Sungmin.

"_Jinjja_? _Chukkae_, Kyu.. Sebentar lagi kau lulus!" Ia mengusap-usap pipi lelaki berambut mahogani itu.

"Semua berkat doa dan dukunganmu, Min." Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dari kedua pipinya dan menciumnya berkali-kali. Saat itu juga air mata mereka jatuh tak tertahankan.

Hari itu, mereka merayakan satu tahun kebersamaan mereka dengan perpisahan. Dan inilah saatnya. Saat dimana Kyuhyun harus melepaskan Sungmin dan membiarkannya melanjutkan kehidupannya sendiri tanpa dirinya. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun belum siap untuk kehilangan Sungmin, tetapi entah mengapa keyakinannya mengatakan bahwa ia sanggup. Kyuhyun sanggup melanjutkan hidupnya dengan atau tanpa Sungmin lagi.

"Air mata bahagiaku pernah ada karenamu dan sekarang air mata kesedihanku juga ada karenamu. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi alasan untuk bahagia dan sedihku selama ini." Kyuhyun masih meremas tangan Sungmin. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Sungmin mendekatkan bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun dan berkata, "Terima kasih telah ada dan menjadi bagian dalam hidupku." Lalu ia mencium lama bibir Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun membalasnya.

"Min, aku merinding.." Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin, erat dan lama sekali.

Seperti biasa, setelah berdekapan dengan Sungmin, ada damai yang mengalir di dadanya. Semuanya terasa lega.. Lapang.. Ibarat menangis sambil berteriak.

"Aku.. Menyayangimu.." bisik Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga. Lebih dari yang kau tahu."

Lalu berangsur-angsur Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya dan akhirnya melepaskannya. "Maaf, aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengucapkan kata perpisahan padamu."

Sungmin diam dan terus memandang ke wajah Kyuhyun. Tatapannya itu justru membuat Kyuhyun merasa berat. "Ini adalah cara kita.. Seperti katamu, perpisahan itu sama dengan memulai. Kita memulainya seperti ini kan?"

"Ya.. Seperti lingkaran.."

Satu detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Hingga lima menit yang sangat panjang.

Angin pantai sore itu bertiup kencang hingga pasir pun ikut berterbangan. Semuanya adalah saksi atas apa yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin rasakan saat itu. Semuanya campur aduk. Ada rasa puas, bangga, haru, sekaligus pasrah.

Puas karena akhirnya Kyuhyun berada juga di tahap akhir perjalanan cintanya dengan Sungmin yang sebelumnya sempat ia ragukan sanggup atau tidak untuk ia jalani. Ia bangga. Jelas ia bangga karena bagaimanapun juga, orang hebat seperti Sungmin pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Haru, bagi Kyuhyun adalah manusiawi. Dan yang terakhir adalah pasrah. Kepasrahan adalah inti segalanya.

Kyuhyun : Menurutmu, apa arti dari tanggal 13 November ini?

Sungmin : Masa berakhir sekaligus mulainya sebuah kehidupanku yang baru.

Kyuhyun : Apa kau siap berada di tanggal 13?

Sungmin : Siap.

Kyuhyun : Apa hal terindah dalam hidupmu?

Sungmin : Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun : Apakah kau percaya tentang apa yang telah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan?

Sungmin : Ya. Aku memang tidak bisa merubah arah mata angin. Tetapi aku bisa belajar mengubah arah layar perahuku.

Kyuhyun : Apakah kau pernah memimpikan hidup yang lebih bahagia?

Sungmin : Aku sudah bahagia selama satu tahun ini dan itu bukan mimpi.

Kyuhyun : Apa bagian terbaik di sepanjang hidupmu sebagai seorang manusia?

Sungmin : Saat aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di pinggir jalan dan ketika aku melihat di dalam matanya, ada semacam suara yang berbisik, 'Percayalah, anak ini akan mengajarkan sesuatu padamu'.

Kyuhyun : Apakah benar ia mengajarkan sesuatu padamu?

Sungmin : Benar.

Kyuhyun : Apa itu?

Sungmin : Cinta dan pengabdian.

Kyuhyun : Apa bagian terbaik di sepanjang hidupmu sebagai seorang lelaki?

Sungmin : Saat aku mencintai sesama lelaki.

Kyuhyun tersenyum cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya layar kamera perlahan meredup dan _off_.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Sungmin.. Kita benar-benar sudah bukan sepasang kekasih lagi ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju tempat parkir kendaraan mereka.<p>

Sungmin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arah Kyuhyun. Matanya berbicara banyak.

"Hahaha.. Aku hanya bercanda.." Kyuhyun tersenyum, mencoba melawan sedikit rasa sakit di hatinya.

Sungmin mencubit kecil pipi Kyuhyun, tersenyum, merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun sambil tetap berjalan menuju parkiran. Kyuhyun benar-benar menikmati rangkulan dan usapan terakhir Sungmin. Banyak rasa yang tumpang tindih dalam hatinya.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah kertas.

"Kau ingat ini apa? Ini adalah gambar hati yang pernah kau berikan padaku ketika awal kita jadian dulu."

"_Omonaa_.. Kau masih menyimpannya?" ujar Sungmin sambil meraih kertas yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

"Masih. Masih kusimpan. Dan sekarang, aku ingin mengembalikannya, utuh tanpa coretan, apalagi sobekan."

"Terima kasih. Tapi ini memang untukmu. Simpanlah. Apa yang pernah kuberi tidak pernah kuharap kembali, seperti cintaku yang tak pernah berharap balasan."

"Tapi aku merasa sudah tidak berhak lagi atas kertas ini."

"Simpanlah, Kyu. Sampai batas waktu kau bisa menyimpannya."

"Baiklah," Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka di atas pasir pantai itu.

"Ternyata ini adalah satu jam paling berarti sejak satu tahun hubungan kita."

"_Ne_.."

"Terima kasih telah men-_support_-ku untuk menghadapi keputusanku."

"Sudah seharusnya.." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Dan terima kasih untuk satu tahun ini, untuk semua tawa dan canda. Tetapi maaf, untuk air matanya.."

"Dengan begitu hubungan kita menjadi lengkap."

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar-benar sudah tiba di parkiran. Inilah saatnya, saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar-benar berpisah dan saling melepaskan.

Getar di dada Kyuhyun menjadi semakin kuat. Ia jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya.

Lama... Lama sekali Kyuhyun memeluknya. Kali ini, Kyuhyun tidak hanya sekedar memeluknya, ia merasakan hatinya dan hati Sungmin saling berkomunikasi dan saling berdegub kencang. Ia merasa tidak hanya dirinya dan Sungmin yang saling melepas, tetapi kedua hati mereka juga. Sedikit demi sedikit, suara desir itu mulai berkurang dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali.

Lalu giliran hidung Kyuhyun yang mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada aroma tubuh Sungmin. Dan terakhir adalah kulit Kyuhyun yang mengucapkan kata perpisahan dengan kulit Sungmin.

Setelah satu tahun mereka bertemu hampir setiap hari, kali ini rasanya tidak adil jika hanya ia dan Sungmin yang mengucap kata perpisahan. Kyuhyun mendengar detak jantung Sungmin, ia mencium aroma tubuh Sungmin. Hingga akhirnya, ia merenggangkan pelukan dan pelan-pelan melepasnya.

Sambil menatap ke arah mata Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggenggam jari telunjuk, jari tengah dan jari manisnya. "Jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi, jangan ragu untuk tetap memegang tanganku, menatap mataku, dan katakan semuanya baik-baik saja dan akan tetap baik-baik saja." Lalu Kyuhyun mengecup ujung jari itu dan menempelkannya ke dadanya. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar dan perlahan ia melihat setitik air di sudut mata Sungmin.

"_Ne_.. Semuanya baik-baik saja dan akan tetap baik-baik saja," katanya sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. "Saat ini kita hanya terpisah, bukan saling meninggalkan. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan namamu dari setiap doaku, Kyu."

"Karena mendoakan adalah cara mencintai yang paling rahasia," sambil tersenyum Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sungmin dan mulai naik ke atas motor dengan perasaan yang tak bisa ia lukiskan.

Kuat! Kuat! Kuat!

Kyuhyun mulai menghidupkan motornya dan Sungmin membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kyu, bolehkan aku bertanya tentang sesuatu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu, apa inti dari semua yang pernah kita alami ini?"

"_Love_..."

.

.

**11-13**

**Fin**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog..<strong>

**-Kyuhyun's POV-**

_Satu tahun kemudian.._

Rasanya aneh jika aku mengingat kata-kata terakhir yang kuucapkan sebelum benar-benar berpisah dari Sungmin sore itu. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku pun tersenyum, menutup kaca helm-ku dan segera berlalu tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Di sepanjang perjalanan, dalam hati aku berdoa,

_Sungmin, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah rela melihatmu hidup menderita nanti, suatu hari nanti.. Aku akan terus berharap yang terbaik untuk hidupmu. Percayalah.._

Itu adalah satu dari sekian doaku.

Dan esok paginya, Sungmin benar-benar berangkat ke Jepang. Ia memintaku untuk menunggunya di bandara dan aku menepati janjiku untuk menunggunya di bandara. Hanya saja, aku menunggu di jalan yang terletak di ujung landasan Bandara Gimpo. Beberapa kali Sungmin menelpon dan mengirim pesan singkat. Tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang kubalas. Tidak. Aku tidak sanggup untuk bertemu kembali dengannya karena aku tahu siapa diriku. Jika aku tetap bertemu dengannya, selamanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari dirinya.

_Selamat jalan, Sungmin. Aku akan selalu mengenangmu di hatiku.. Doa terbaikku selalu untukmu.._

Satu menit.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit…

Aku tetap menunggu hingga pesawat yang ditumpangi Sungmin lepas landas tepat di atas kepalaku. Dan akhirnya, pesawat itu semakin jauh…, jauh… dan benar-benar hilang dari pandangan.

_Sungmin, terima kasih karena telah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku dan bagian itu sangat indah.._

Aku mulai menyalakan mesin motorku. Sambil berlalu aku berkata, "Sungmin, aku pamit.."

.

.

Tidak malam itu, tidak keesokan harinya, tidak dua hari, tidak seminggu, tidak sebulan, dan hingga saat ini, Sungmin tidak pernah bisa menghubungiku lagi. Setelah melepas kepergiannya di bandara hari itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengganti _handphone_-ku beserta nomernya agar aku benar-benar bisa lepas dari Sungmin. Bukan. Bukan karena aku membencinya. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk membencinya.

Untuk kasusku, ini bukan hanya tentang melepaskan sesorang, tetapi juga tentang mencoba untuk memaafkan dan berdamai_. Forgiveness and peace_. Memaafkan seseorang yang awalnya kucintai dengan tanda tanya dan akhirnya melepaskan dengan tanda titik. Ya. Melepaskan Sungmin dengan tanda titik. Artinya, benar-benar melepaskannya, tanpa berhubungan, tanpa kontak sama sekali, dan menyerahkannya pada Tuhan.

Terhitung sejak sore itu, sore terakhirku bersama Sungmin, segala yang dirasakannya, yang dilakukannya, dan dialaminya bukanlah tanggung jawabku lagi. Dengan begitu, artinya aku mulai berdamai dengan keadaan.

Dan jika kuingat-ingat lagi bagaimana awalnya aku dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk menjadi pasangan, rasanya gunung di hadapanku ini adalah saksinya..

**5-6 km dari puncak Pegunungan Naejangsan.**

Ternyata masih sama. Masih gunung yang sama. Gunung Naejangsan yang masih tinggi menjulang.

"Walaupun tinggi, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menjangkau langit." Aku kembali teringat kata-kata Sungmin waktu itu. Kata-kata yang menyejukkan dan membuatku jatuh cinta.

Cinta. Ya. Bagiku, setelah sejauh ini, semuanya menjadi jelas. Mungkin memang diperlukan orang seperti Sungmin untuk mengubah hidup orang-orang dengan masa lalu sepertiku. Bukan karena satu atau beberapa alasan, tetapi semua karena cinta dan itulah alasan mengapa kata-kata terakhir yang kuucapkan adalah "Cinta". Dengan cinta, kita bisa belajar banyak. _Love what you do, and do what you love_.

Jika aku mengenang kembali saat-saat aku berduaan dengan Sungmin, yang terlintas di pikiranku hanyalah kebahagiaan dan memang itulah yang terjadi. Ia selalu membawa kebahagiaan untukkku. Selalu ada ucapan selamat malam sebelum tidurku dan selamat pagi setelah tidurku. Hari-hari yang menyenangkan, _weekend_, _clubbing_, _fitness_, dan _hang out_ selalu bersama. Sepertinya tidak pernah ada waktu yang tidak kami lewati bersama.

Sungmin, ia tahu benar bagaimana cara membangkitkan semangatku dalam hal apapun. Sungmin yang tahu bagaimana cara mendekati Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Donghae sehingga ia sering ikut dengan kami ketika _hangout_ atau sekedar makan siang di café. Sungmin yang tahu bagaimana memasak makanan kesukaanku. Tetapi setelah kepergiannya, aku kembali menjadi diriku sendiri. Tidur sendiri, beraktifitas sendiri. Dan beradaptasi untuk dapat melanjutkan hidupku tanpa dirinya.

Setelah puas memandangi keindahan yang ada di hadapanku saat ini, aku pun memacu motorku ke arah Namsan Tower.

.

.

Aku memarkirkan motorku dan segera menuju ke lokasi _Locked of Love_, Gembok Cinta.

Pemandangannya pun masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku dan Sungmin kemari. Deretan pohon gembok cinta berwarna-warni seketika menyambutku. Lalu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah pohon dimana aku dan Sungmin pernah membeli satu gembok dan menggantungkannya di sana.

Dan gembok itu masih ada. Gembok dengan inisial namaku dan dia. Kyu & Min.

Tidak hanya itu, aku dan Sungmin juga menulis pesan di sebuah kertas kecil berbentuk hati. Sebuah harapan yang ikut kami gantungkan bersama gembok berwarna biru tersebut. Tetapi saat aku melihat kertas itu, tulisan tanganku sedikit luntur di sana. Mungkin karena hujan dan perubahan cuaca yang lainnya.

Masih teringat jelas di benakku bahwa saat itu aku menulis jika aku ingin bersama dengan Sungmin selamanya, mencintainya dan hidup bersama selamanya. Lalu giliran Sungmin yang menuliskan pesannya. Sebuah pesan yang berbunyi " Aku ingin yang terbaik di hidupku." Dan ajaibnya, tulisan tangan Sungmin masih utuh tanpa coretan maupun luntur sedikit pun. Apakah ini karena mitos gembok cinta? Entahlah. Mungkin harapan Sungmin terkabul. Ia telah mendapatkan Eunhye. Tetapi entah kenapa, keyakinanku mengatakan nanti, suatu hari nanti, Sungmin pasti akan berterima kasih atas keputusan yang telah aku ambil. Karena Sungmin adalah lelaki dewasa. Ia pasti tahu mana yang terbaik untuk hidupnya.

Lalu aku menuruni satu per satu anak tangga Namsan Tower ini dan menuju parkiran motor. Aku pun berlalu dari sana dengan sebuah kenangan dan harapan. Harapan yang terbaik akan datang padaku suatu hari nanti.

Aku memacu motorku di tengah teriknya siang kearah Pantai Eurwangni.

.

.

**Pantai Eurwangni, 02:42 pm.**

Ternyata tempat ini juga masih sama. Ombak masih saja menghempas pantai dan kembali ke lautan. Deru hempasan ombak dan dinginnya angin menjadi saksi betapa aku dulu sering kemari bersama Sungmin. Dan, di tempat ini jugalah aku dan Sungmin bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku tahu semua orang pernah mengalami ketakutan. Ketakutan akan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Tetapi itu bukanlah alasan untukku lari. Aku menghadapinya. Sungmin dan segala kisah yang pernah kami rajut dulu, selama satu tahun itu.

Aku mulai berjalan ke pinggir pantai. Dari jarak sedekat ini, dapat kurasakan lembutnya pasir pantai menggelitik kakiku yang telanjang. Perlahan aku membungkukkan badanku dan mencelupkan jempolku ke dinginnya air laut ini. Aku ingat, Sungmin juga pernah melakukan hal ini dulu.

"Air yang ada di ujung jari ini adalah ilmu yang kita punya, sedangkan laut yang seluas itu adalah pelajaran yang menanti kita." Begitulah kata-kata Sungmin waktu itu.

Aku tersenyum sedikit. Aku merasa hari ini aku kembali bersama Sungmin, melewati waktu yang tidak pernah habis kami lewati dulu..

Aku melepaskan pandanganku ke laut lepas. Jauh.., jauh sekali.. aku seperti melihat bayangan Sungmin di garis cakrawala. Wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Sebuah senyum kenangan. Tetapi sepersekian detik berikutnya, aku tersadar. Tidak. Itu tidak ada. Itu hanya bayanganku saja.

Setelah puas memandangi anugerah terindah Tuhan yang ada di hadapanku saat ini, aku pun kembali memacu motorku kearah bukit yang tidak jauh dari pantai ini untuk menikmati _sunset_ dari atas sana.

Ternyata pemandangannya lebih indah jika dilihat dari atas sini. Matahari akan segera tenggelam dan mega-mega di ujung langit sana seakan bercerita banyak padaku, bahwa inilah saatnya, matahari juga akan kembali ke peraduannya. Semua ada saatnya dan kita hanya bisa menunggu saat itu tiba, seperti mentari yang disepak senja dan berganti embun pagi yang menari-nari di pinggir dedaunan.

Aku membentangkan tanganku dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Aku benar-benar menikmati setiap tarikan nafasku. Aku merasa kembali mencium bau yang satu tahun lalu pernah kucium. Dan kini, baunya masih sama. Masih bau asam khas pinggiran pantai, bau garam, dan bau…, bau tubuh Sungmin.

Aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong celanaku. Sebuah kertas yang kulipat menjadi empat bagian. Kurentangkan kertas itu dan kulihat untuk terakhir kalinya. Kertas itu adalah kertas berbentuk hati yang pernah Sungmin berikan ketika awal kami jadian dua tahun yang lalu. Kertas yang selalu aku simpan, yang menandakan bahwa seperti itulah aku menjaga cinta yang diberikan Sungmin untukku.

Aku tersenyum melihat gambar hati yang dilukis oleh Sungmin. Bagiku, selesai sudah tanggung jawabku terhadap gambar itu. Lalu, perlahan aku menjatuhkannya dari tempat aku berdiri saat ini, dari atas bukit. Angin yang bertiup kencang mengibar-ngibarkan kertas itu sebelum akhirnya menyentuh tanah. Aku kembali tersenyum sambil menatap jauh mentari yang telah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan dan hanya menyisakan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit.

Lalu tiba-tiba aku teringat pada sebuah lirik lagu favoritku akhir-akhir ini,

_I have so many thoughts_

(Banyak yang aku pikirkan)

_After you left, every little chance I get, it's about you_

(Setelah kau pergi, setiap kesempatan yang kudapatkan, adalah tentang dirimu)

_Wanting to forget you and wanting to hold onto you_

(Aku ingin melupakanmu tapi juga masih ingin mengenangmu)

_My heart gets mixed up and fights_

(Hatiku menjadi campur aduk tak menentu)

_Today is like yesterday and tomorrow_

(Hari ini, sama seperti kemarin dan esok)

_Like I'm floating along like a small piece of dust_

(Seakan aku terhanyut bagaikan butiran debu)

_I try hating you_

(Aku mencoba membencimu)

_Looking for the reason we had to break up_

(Mencari sebuah alasan bahwa kita sudah saling berpisah)

_Then my heart sinks_

(Kemudian hatiku terapung)

_When I find myself not having forgotten anything_

(Ketika mendapati bahwa aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakanmu)

_Another day passes like this_

(Hari – hari telah berlalu seperti ini)

_If I had a way to erase my memory, what would I do?_

(Jika aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk menghapus kenangan kita, apa yang harus aku lakukan? )

_When I open my eyes tomorrow and have no memory of you, would I live comfortably?_

(Ketika aku membuka mata esok harinya dan aku sudah melupakan semua kenangan tentangmu, apakah aku akan hidup dengan damai?)

_A person called you, the happiness called you, the pain called you_

(Orang itu adalah kau, kebahagiaan itu adalah kau, rasa sakit itu adalah kau)

_If it all disappears, it's like I would disappear too_

(Jika semua itu menghilang, aku pun juga menghilang)

_Is there a place to hide_

(Apakah ada tempat untukku bersembunyi?)

_From our memories that were so passionate?_

(Bersembunyi dari semua kenangan penuh makna ini?)

_The more I erase you, the more special you become_

(Setiap aku berusaha untuk menghapusmu, kau menjadi jauh lebih berharga)

_I keep finding you as you are being forgotten_

(Aku selalu mengingatmu, dirimu yang tidak pernah bisa aku lupakan)

_I don't care if I live with just half of myself_

(Aku tidak peduli jika aku hidup dengan separuh jiwaku)

_Even if I break down in tears in the memories_

(Meskipun aku harus hancur dalam air mata di tengah semua kenangan ini)

_My days are all.._

(Inilah hari-hariku..)

_I don't remember anyone who is not you_

(Aku tidak bisa mengingat yang lain selain dirimu)

_I have no other memory_

(Aku tidak memiliki kenangan lain)

_I don't care if I live with just half of myself_

(Aku tidak peduli jika aku hidup dengan separuh jiwaku)

_Even if I break down in tears in the memories_

(Meskipun aku harus hancur dalam air mata di tengah semua kenangan ini)

_My days are all… about you_

(Seluruh hariku… adalah tentang dirimu..)

**(Eternal Sunshine) **

Aku merasa lagu ini adalah semacam _soundtrack_ bagiku dan Sungmin. Ya. Aku dan Sungmin.

Sebelum aku men-_starter_ motorku, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering.

From : Ryeong-gu

Kyu, kau dimana? Aku sekarang sedang makan bulgogi bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Jangan lupa menyusul, ne?

Option. Reply.

To : Ryeong-gu

Oke. I'm on the way.

Send.

Delivered.

.

.

.

Baru saja aku sampai di daerah Dongdaemun, di salah satu _restaurant_ Bulgogi favorit kami, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk langsung mengamit kedua lenganku mesra. Aku tahu artinya apa.

"Selamat ya buat yang sudah wisuda duluan! Doakan kami menyusul secepatnya ya, Kyu.."

"Artinya, makan malam kali ini kita akan ditraktrir oleh sang _cumlauder_! Hahaha.." Tawa Ryeowook melengking bahagia.

"Ohh.. jadi kalian menjebakku, hah?"

"Selamat ya, Kyu atas gelar sarjana tekniknya. Aku bangga denganmu! Serius!" lanjut Donghae sambil memelukkku.

"_Thanks_, _guys_.."

Tandanya mereka memberikan pesta kejutan sebagai ucapan selamat atas wisudaku minggu lalu. Ya, hari sabtu minggu lalu aku wisuda. Tetapi aku belum sempat menraktir mereka makan-makan karena aku sibuk mengurus sesuatu yang lain.

Berkat usaha dan dukungan dari semuanya, akhirnya aku lulus ujian skripsi dengan nilai A sehingga ketika aku wisuda mendapat gelar _cumlaude_ dengan pertimbangan IPK diatas 3,5 ditambah jangka waktu _study_ yang setengah tahun lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

Sebenarnya kebahagiaanku tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Baru dua hari setelah wisuda, aku kembali mendapat satu kabar gembira lagi bahwa permohonan beasiswaku ke Belanda dikabulkan oleh _Technisce Universiteit Delft_ atau Universitas Teknik Delft yang merupakan salah satu universitas teknik tertua, terbesar dan terlengkap yang terletak di kota Delft, Belanda. Itu artinya, awal tahun 2015 aku benar-benar berangkat ke Belanda untuk melanjutkan studi magisterku.

Aku jadi berpikir-pikir kembali, orang macam apa aku ini jika dulu tidak bertemu dengan Sungmin? Mungkin aku masih menjadi gigolo dan mungkin saja kuliahku tidak akan selesai tepat waktu seperti ini. Sebenarnya ingin sekali aku menceritakan padanya atas apa yang kuraih selama ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ini semua berkat dukungan dari Sungmin.

Sungmin memang tidak ikut membantuku mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah. Tetapi Sungmin selalu rela begadang untuk sekedar menemaniku mengerjakan tugas hingga tengah malam. Dan jika telah selesai, tidak jarang ia memuji seperti ini, "Kyuhyunku akan menjadi orang hebat nantinya." Dan kalimat semacam itu benar-benar mendongkrak semangatku.

Tidak lama kemudian, makanan yang kami pesan pun datang. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat Eunhyuk menyuapkan satu potongan daging bulgogi ke dalam mulutnya begitu lahapnya.

"Kyu, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu," tiba-tiba Donghae memulai percakapan. Kali ini nadanya serius.

"Atas apa?" keningku mulai berkerut.

"Karena kau sudah mengenalkanku dengan Eunhyuk. Dan bulan depan, kita sudah memutuskan untuk menikah."

"_MWOOOO_? MENIKAH?" kataku dan Ryeowook serempak.

"_Oh my God_.. Selamat ya.. akhirnya kalian resmi juga!" ucapku tulus. Kupandangi satu per satu wajah sahabatku itu. Kutemukan binar kebahagiaan di sana. Binar yang sama yang kurasakan saat aku jatuh cinta pada Sungmin dulu. Aku pun tersenyum melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang tersipu malu seperti itu.

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana, Kyu. Sudah dapat pengganti Sungmin?" lanjut Ryeowook.

"Posisi Sungmin bukan untuk digantikan, Wookie. Sungmin hanya satu. Tidak ada Sungmin-Sungmin yang lain dan Sungmin-Sungmin selanjutnya."

Mereka bertiga diam.

"Tetapi walaupun begitu, setidaknya satu tahun ini aku sudah belajar hidup tanpa Sungmin lagi."

"Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun, sudah tahu jalan yang kau lewati itu penuh lubang, tetapi kau tetap nekat."

"Kadang kala, kau harus punya keyakinan terhadap sesuatu. Aku hanya mencoba menjalani apa yang sudah aku yakini. Biar aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya jatuh. Karena dengan begitu, aku belajar untuk berdiri lagi."

"Lalu sekarang kau bahagia?" Ryeowook melanjutkan.

Aku tersenyum, "Iya. Setelah aku memaafkan diri sendiri, memaafkan Sungmin dan mulai berdamai dengan keadaan. Bagiku, itulah yang dinamakan kebahagiaan."

"Setuju. Itu baru Cho Kyuhyun. Sahabat terbaikku." Ryeowook memelukku erat.

Ditengah pembicaraan kami itu, tiba-tiba..

"Akhirnya terjawab sudah siapa calon suami Song Eunhye pada hari ini," suara _host_ dalam sebuah acara _infotainment_ akhirnya menyita perhatian kami samua, terutama aku. Lalu aku melihat kearah televisi yang berada di sudut ruangan. Saat itulah aku benar-benar merasa dunaiku jungkir balik tak menentu. Satu lagi kejadian yang membuatku seperti tertampar-tampar.

"Setelah sebelumnya ia membuat teka-teki tentang sosok lelaki beruntung yang mendapatkan hatinya. Kini semuanya telah terungkap, bahwa pria itu adalah Lee Sungmin, seorang _news anchor_ di sebuah stasiun televisi ternama di Jepang."

Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan duniaku hari ini? Air di mataku mulai menggenang. Seketika itu juga, Eunhyuk menepuk pelan bahuku, menguatkanku.

Aku mengamati setiap detik acara itu berlangsung, saat Sungmin mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan pendeta. Ia tampak begitu _nervous_ dan wajah Sungmin sangat pucat waktu itu. Ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Walaupun setelah kejadian saat itu aku tidak pernah melihat atau bertemu lagi dengannya, tetapi melalui tayangan ini aku jadi tahu bahwa dia di sana baik-baik saja.

Terima kasih, Tuhan. Aku titipkan Sungmin padaMu.

Setelah acara pernikahan itu selesai, Sungmin dan Eunhye beranjak untuk melakukan konferensi pers.

Aku masih menatap wajah Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum menatap kearah kamera ditengah kilatan _blitz_ yang menyorotinya malam ini. Tetapi aku merasa ada yang kurang dari senyum itu. Senyumannya tidak seperti biasanya. Senyumannya terkesan dipaksakan. Lalu aku menatap kearah matanya. Aku tahu mata tidak pernah bisa bohong. Ada rona keterpaksaan di balik tatapan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kamera menyoroti sepasang tangan Sungmin dan Eunhye yang saling bergenggaman. Aku jadi ingat, betapa sering aku menggenggam tangan Sungmin, menciumnya dan memegangnya erat. Lalu aku menggenggam erat tanganku sendiri, seolah aku masih merasakan kehangatan yang sama yang dulu pernah kurasa.

Ada nyeri yang teramat sangat di dadaku. Ada sedikit penolakan di hati kecilku. Aku merasa tidak rela melihat pemandangan di hadapanku. Tetapi cepat-cepat aku menepis rasa itu. Aku tidak mau terlihat tolol karena mengharapkan hal yang tidak mungkin. Meskipun ada penolakan di hatiku, tetapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, meskipun itu yang tersakit sekalipun.

Satu hal yang aku percaya, bahwa sebenarnya ujian terberat untuk cinta kita adalah, sebesar apa keinginan kita untuk berjuang, lalu pasrah dan akhirnya pelan-pelan melepaskan cinta itu.

Tetapi untuk masalah cinta dan perasaanku, biarlah hanya aku yang tahu. Biarlah hanya aku yang merasakan sakit atau pedihnya ditinggalkan orang yang memang tidak mungkin bisa kumiliki secara utuh.

Sungmin adalah pria yang sempurna dengan kadarnya di mataku. Tetapi ia ditakdirkan bukan untukku. Bagiku, mengenal seorang Lee Sungmin adalah mengenal orang yang tepat. Dan kalaupun aku gagal, setidaknya aku pernah mencoba. Lebih baik gagal daripada tidak mencoba sama sekali.

Terakhir kalinya aku melihat wajah Sungmin dan merekam segala kesempurnaan yang ada pada dirinya ke dalam otakku. Lalu aku tersenyum sedikit. Senyuman penuh arti. Senyuman penuh rasa bangga dan kemenangan. Aku tahu ini tidak mudah. Tapi aku harus menerimanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Donghae mulai melangkah keluar dari resto itu dengan sebuah harapan dan keyakinan masing-masing bahwa hari esok akan lebih baik dari hari ini.

"Setelah semua yang kau hadapi. Menurutmu, pelajaran apa yang ingin kau bagi dengan kami?" Tanya Donghae sambil berjalan menuju parkiran kendaraan.

"Menurutku, pelajaran yang sesungguhnya adalah, pria mencintai pria dengan dengan cara pria. Pria mencintai wanita dengan cara wanita. Dan wanita mencintai pria dengan cara pria. Tidak bisa sesama pria mencintai dengan cara wanita. Tidak bisa pria mencintai wanita dengan cara pria dan tidak bisa wanita mencintai pria dengan cara wanita. Karena pria dan wanita itu berbeda." Jawabku.

"_That's it_! Aku setuju!" Donghae menjentikkan jarinya.

"Dan menurutmu, apa inti dari semua ini?"

"Tentang cinta dan cerita. Satu cinta itu cerita, banyak cinta itu statistika! Hahaha.."

Dan kami pun pulang dengan keyakinan yang sama di dalam kepala bahwa matahari yang bersinar setelah hujan biasanya lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Kita hanya mempunyai keyakinan dan kita berhak menjalaninya.

Sebelum menyalakan motor, aku melihat kearah pergelangan tanganku. Aku baru sadar kenapa hari ini yang ada di otakku hanyalah nama Lee Sungmin dan aku merasa hari ini aku benar-benar bersama dengan Sungmin serta melewatkan waktu yang dulu tidak pernah kami lewatkan tanpa bersama-sama. Selain karena Sungmin memang pernah berjanji tidak pernah meninggalkanku, satu lagi alasan mengapa semuanya tampak begitu nyata, yaitu jam di pergelangan tanganku menunjukkan bahwa hari ini adalah..

.

.

..tanggal 13 November 2014.

.

.

**11-13**

**The End**

.

.

**Sorry For:**

Bad Ending . Bad Remake . Any Typo(s) . Confusing Plot . Disappointing Story . Worse Adult Scene . Poor Dictions . Over Improvisation . etc .

.

-Thank You For Reading-

.

.

.

* * *

><p>mengheningkan cipta/

Pertama-tama saya mau mengucapkan permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas ending yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan teman-teman.. T_T

Tetapi sebenarnya, this is the real life of gay..

Tidak semua kaum gay memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan karena kebutuhan akan seks semata, tapi mereka berhubungan karena cinta. Bener2 karena cinta..

Dan.. Kebanyakan kaum gay di Asia memutuskan untuk berpisah dan menikah dengan cewe, bukan karena tidak cinta lagi, tapi karena suatu keharusan.

FF ini adalah hasil remake sebuah novel indonesia karya Rangga Wirianto Putra yang berjudul asli The Sweet Sins, yang merupakan novel bertema gay pertama yang saya baca dan saya suka..

Dan jujur, sepanjang saya baca novel ini, saya selalu mengkorelasikannya ke kisah cinta Kyumin meskipun sebenernya ga mirip.

Tapi entah kenapa, setelah baca novel tsb, ada satu pelajaran yang bener2 saya petik dari si tokoh utama. Yaitu perjuangan cintanya, bagaimana cara dia memaknai cinta itu mulai dari nol, yang awalnya ragu sampai dia bener2 yakin kalau cinta itu ga pernah salah. Bagaimana dia memilih, mempertahankan, dan berjuang sampai tahap paling akhir, yaitu melepaskan..

Hh.. Today is D-4 before Sungmin's wedding..

Saya Joyers, saya juga desperate, saya juga sensitive dan bad mood, saya juga merasa tertampar-tampar, dan saya juga merasa dunia OTP saya hancur.. Saya seperti tokoh Kyuhyun di ff ini, yang awalnya ragu untuk mencintai Kyumin sampai saya yakin dan belajar mencintai mereka secara utuh. Hingga akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk berdamai dengan keadaan, mencoba untuk memaafkan diri sendiri, memaafkan Sungmin, dan menerima kenyataan, meski itu yang terburuk sekalipun.

Tidak sedikit Joyers yang leave. Tapi bagi saya, apa yang dari awal sudah saya yakini, ga akan saya buang gitu aja.

Saat tiba giliran Kyuhyun yang akan menikah nantinya, saat itulah saya akan melepaskan Kyumin. Dan melepaskan bukan berarti meninggalkan. Karena melepaskan adalah bukti paling shahih dalam mencintai. :")

That's all..

Terima kasih atas waktunya, atas review, atas saran, pendapat, favorite, follow dan pengertiannya.. :)

Sampai jumpa di kesempatan selanjutnya~ ^^


End file.
